A Mother's Bond
by StephtheWriter
Summary: Brooke adopted Sam at 13, she is now 14 and a freshman at Tree Hill High. She is growing up and needs the guidance, love, and of course the discipline of a mother. Sam and Brooke go through the drama of a true mother and daughter. Sam has trouble letting her guard down, but Brooke only has unconditional love for her. occasional minor swats here and there, nothing major!
1. A fateful morning

check out my profile and click the link to see what Sam is wearing today!

So here's the backstory…Sam and Brooke met each other when Sam was actually much younger, she was 12 when they first met (when Sam shoplifted at Clothes over Bros), and Brooke successfully adopted her at age 13. Sam is now 14 going on 15, and a freshman at Tree Hill High. The relationship between her and Brooke is typical, one minute they're good and the next minute they're down each other's throats!

Beep…Beep…Beep

-"mmmmm I don't want to get up" Brooke Davis lazily opened her eyes and shuts off her alarm quickly knowing that if she didn't she would throw it across the room out of annoyance.

"Ugh! Time to get up Brooke, come on you have to wake Sam up, and you know how long that takes. I swear that girl is gonna give me an aneurysm one day, she's so difficult!...but I love her, she's my baby, my daughter, the best thing that's ever happened to me, she's Samantha Davis." As she thinks about Sam, Brooke gets up from her bed and makes her way to her bathroom. She quickly gets ready and makes her way to the kitchen.

-"Sam! Come on honey, it's time to get up." She waits for an answer-a snarky comment, a grunt, or an insult, any would work, as long as she got up-nothing came from the other side of the door…"SAM! I'm not messing around this is the third time in a row you're late to school, they're going to give you Saturday school!"

- "Alright, I'm up damn!...no need to be a dictator" she mumbled that last part, as she dragged herself across her room, throwing on her clothes and finally coming out. Brooke looked at her daughter and laughed. "You know I'm a fashion designer, a pretty respectable one, yet you refuse to use any of the clothes from Clothes over Bros" Sam looked at her with a smug look on her face, and flippantly said, "it ain't my style Brooke, get over it." Brooke just smiles "it wouldn't hurt you to be girly for one day"

Sam was starting to feel awkward with Brooke staring at her appearance for so long.."look Brooke I have to go, Mel's here…BYE!" She finds her escape and quickly heads towards the door.

Brooke realizes she made Sam feel uncomfortable, and instantly feels the need to fix it "Hold on Sam!"

"Brooke, I really have to go"

Brooke went up to Sam and lifted her chin to meet her eyes, "Look Sweetie, I didn't mean to say that you look ugly or anything like that, I think your style suits you perfectly, and you're beautiful. I love you baby" Brooke hoarsely whispered that last part. Sam didn't want to admit it, but she loved it when Sam called her baby, sweetie, and honey. They made her feel loved, and she just wanted to snuggle into Brooke's arms, but she of course would never admit it, she thought it was too babyish, although she had the vaguest feeling that Brooke knew she loved it.

HONK! "Sammy come on girl!"

The honk broke their precious moment, so Sam just smiled and said "umm, thanks, love ya Brooke!"

Brooke just watched as Sam ran towards the car. Sam left the door wide open…again. Brooke saw how beautiful she was, and teared up as she saw them head out. "Sam's been through so much yet she's still such a strong girl with a good head on her shoulders"

Meanwhile with Sam…

"Dude, why'd you take so long!" Mel absentmindedly addressed Sam, as she checked her phone.

"Sorry, umm my mom was having a moment" Sam smiled as she said that, Brooke was her mom, she loved it!

"That's cute and all, but we're going to be late…again!, but anyways are you ready for the movie premiere tonight?"

"Well, I haven't exactly asked my mom yet, she can be a bit over protective" Sam seemed a bit embarrassed at this fact

"Just sneak out dude! The entire 9th grade is going to go. Do you want to seem like the baby that couldn't go because her mommy said no?" Sam stared at her friend and nervously laughed "uhhh haha yea I guess I'll sneak out then." Sam thought about the last major fight she and Brooke had. She remembered crying and looking into Brooke's hurt and disappointed eyes. She then remembered the two quick swats at her butt that Brooke gave her when she refused to talk to her…she thought to herself, "I really hope I don't get caught"

Hey guys! even if only one person liked this, I'd like to know so I could keep going!


	2. I just want to be her Mom

Hope you like it!, I take constructive criticism and compliments :D

"Hey B. Davis! How's motherhood going for ya!" Peyton had the biggest smile on her face as she walked into Clothes over Bros.

"Hey P. Sawyer, that's kind of a loaded question, don't you think?, but it's going well at the moment, she's been moody, but she hasn't gotten into any real trouble, which is a great relief." Brooke was busy working on some new sketches, but she always had time to talk to her best friend, especially when it pertained to her daughter, Sam.

"Well you know Brooke that I'm always there for you, I love you babe, and I love your kid, almost as much as I love mine!" …Brooke was so thankful to have friends like the ones she had. Peyton had quickly become super close to Sam, and not only was Haley Sam's English teacher, but she also became someone that Sam looked to for advice. But Brooke's visible smile slowly turned to a frown.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"It's not a big deal, but I feel like Sam will never see me as her true mom, I mean she still calls me Brooke, no matter how hard I try to be motherly, it's like we're still at the foster parent stage, and we haven't moved from there since." Brooke began to choke up a bit, so her voice became extra raspy

Peyton was moved by her friend's obvious pain; "Brooke, look at me" Brooke looks into her friend's eyes "that girl adores you, if I recall correctly when you saved her from that lunatic she said and I quote 'I need you mom' and where does she go when she gets scared at night because of it?"…."She sleeps with me"…

"and when she's angry or just emotional, in whose arms does she seek comfort?" "in mine, I guess"… "Exactly!, I know you want her to call you mom all the time, but give it time, don't dwell on something as trivial as that, you guys have surpassed the foster parent stage. You both have a relationship that many mother/daughter duos envy."

Brooke was glad to have such an insightful friend. "You're right P. Sawyer, thanks."

"No problem, look I have to go to work, but I'll see you later, love ya B. Davis"

Peyton walked out leaving Brooke to her thoughts.

…..

Brooke got home late; it was 6:00 and expected to come home to Sam blasting her music. Sam knew it annoyed Brooke to no end, so she did it even more; but Brooke secretly liked it, of course she would never tell Sam that.

To Brooke's surprise the house was quiet; she opened the door and heard the T.V droning on, while Sam was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Brooke's heart warmed at the sight. She was snuggled up into the blanket and was slowly sucking her thumb. She knew that Sam only did this when she was extremely tired, or she had something stressful on her mind before she fell asleep. It was her way of coping, and had developed in a particular horrible foster home; luckily she got out from there on time. She tiptoed across the room and sat by Sam on the couch, tenderly she pushed her hair behind her ear, and kissed her forehead.

" I love you Sam" …Sam woke up to her mother's tender eyes looking at her, she smiled and resisted the urge of jumping into Brooke's arms. Instead she said, "geez Brooke don't go mother bear on me, but thanks I love you too." Brooke just chuckled and rolled her eyes "whatever Sammy"

They both got up and Sam was about to head to her room, when Brooke asked her, "Hey Sam is something on your mind?"

"ummm uh no why?"

Brooke switched to her authoritative voice: "Samantha don't lie to me, what's going on. Remember you can tell me anything"

"Look please just hear me out, and don't decide until I make my case, deal?" Sam looked at Brooke with pleading yet mischievous eyes.

Brooke folded her arms and tapped her foot, "Alright spill it squirt"

This was her chance, Sam took a deep breath, and spilled it as fast as her mouth allowed itself to move, "Ok, there's this big movie premiere tonight, and like all of the 9th grade is going, it's at midnight, and I know it's late, but I don't want to look like a wuss. Please Brooke I'll be good, I promise! I really want to make a good impression at this school. The movie it totally legit and pg-13, it's the Hunger Games. Please Brooke! Please, please, please!...she was nearly out of breath

"Whoa Sam, calm down…look I know you want to make a good impression I was in High School not that long ago, I get it. You're getting older, so I guess I'm going to have to give you more liberty (she said with much chagrin) so go, I just need you to come back right after, check in with me when you get there, and when it's over. Think of it as your chance to prove to me that you're responsible. But failure to adhere to my rules WILL bring serious consequences Samantha, got it?"

Sam was taken aback by Brooke's leniency, she didn't repress the urge this time, she wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Brooke, you won't regret it, I promise!"

"yeah, yeah. That homework better be done though, or you can forget about it."

"uh yeah I'll go do that now" she slowly turned around, but quickened when she felt a swat to her bottom. "Hey that's my ass, What was that for?"…."just making sure we understand each other, I have to tell you every day to start you hw, it's kinda frustrating, You better get to work missy"

"ugh, whatever" but Sam was elated, she was going to the premiere, and she didn't have to sneak out. Everything was working out in her favor...or is it?

Remember to review!


	3. The Charity Case

so you're going to be introduced to Sam's life outside of Brooke, but of course the story is still centered on the two of them.

Brooke expected to turn in early tonight, but decided to stay awake to see Sam go off with her friends. She could hear Sam chatting away with her friend Mel, it was 10:00, Sam was leaving at 10:30 to get something to eat with a group of friends, before they went to the movies. Brooke was happy for Sam, she was finally starting to make new friends. Before, Sam would spend most of her time with Brooke, just hanging out wherever Brooke was. If Brooke was at her store, Sam would be sitting on the couch reading magazines. If Brooke went with her friends, Sam followed. She was her usual sarcastic and aloof self in these situations, but Sam just liked knowing that Brooke was right there if she needed her for anything. Brooke loved every minute of it, but pushed Sam to make friends her own age, and she finally did! She was so proud of Sam, but it hurt to know that Sam was going to be spending less and less time with her.

Brooke heard the doorbell ring and was about to go for the door when Sam ran past her…"Bye mo-" Sam stopped dead in her tracks and turned to stare at Brooke who was behind her. "uh umm " they both looked at each other, Sam was desperately hoping for Brooke to just say bye and act like nothing happened. Brooke was desperately hoping for Sam to finish the phrase.

"yeah, ok bye Brooke"…

"Bye Sam, have fun" Brooke said dejectedly. With that Sam opened the door and left with the giggling Mel to the car. Brooke couldn't understand why Sam didn't just say it, this had happened before but she always stopped herself…"it'll come, with time," she sighed.

…

Sam went into the diner with her group of friends. It was her, Mel, Jesse, and Jack. It seemed like their entire grade was there, so it was pretty loud. They found a table and took their seats.

Mel: "Oh crap Sam, it's Amanda".

"Oh damn, give me a menu, hurry!" Sam hid her face behind a menu. Amanda was the queen bee of the ninth grade, and she **hated **Sam, ever since she saw her on the cover with Brooke in the B. Davis magazine. Sam loved that cover, Brooke was hugging Sam from the back and Sam was laughing. They looked just like a mom and a daughter, unfortunately Amanda was not as pleased.

Jesse: "Sam quit hiding the b_ should get over herself already, you haven't done anything to her."

Jack: Yeah Sam, she's like stupid"

Amanda spots the group and walks over to them she slaps the menu from Sam's hands. She then loudly announced, "Hey charity-case Davis, why aren't you with your mommy tonight?" By then all of the kids in the diner had their eyes and ears on Sam's table.

"Shut up Amanda, just leave with your pair of fake, plastic bimbos over there, I'm sure they're lost without your guidance."…

Amanda's eyes narrowed and began to speak in a menacing and lofty tone "oh! You have insults, well you shouldn't be one to talk, especially because you probably couldn't even afford the very breath we're breathing, better yet you didn't _deserve_ the very air we're breathing, but then precious Brooke Davis took you in like some lost puppy. Lucky you."

Sam had tears in her eyes, insults were one thing, but to be told that you don't deserve to live was just too much for her. It reminded her of all the abusive foster homes, and a swell of emotions arose in the usually cool as steel Sam. She stood up dropping her chair in the process, "Fuck off Amanda!" and with that she punched Amanda knocking her down."

Sam ran out crying with Mel and Jack right behind her. "Sam wait up!, quit running!"

Amanda saw her run, "B_ you're going to pay for that!" some were checking making sure she was ok, others were praising Sam for her guts.

(comments from some of the other ninth graders)

"Man that girl has some serious balls"…

"dude she grew up in foster homes, what do you expect"

"what a freak."

"nah man, she's cool!"

Sam kept on running, she heard her friends, but could care less to try and stop. She tripped and fell, she was bleeding from a pretty badly scraped arm, but she wasn't crying because of that. She was so angry, why did Brooke broadcast her adoption like she was some sort of freak at the circus? Why did Brooke even care for her? I mean, she hasn't even called her "mom", even after all the things Brooke had done for her. Why didn't Brooke just give up already!

"Sam, oh my Gosh! Are you ok!" Mel kneeled down and saw her bleeding arm.

"Yeah, it's just a scrape"

Jack: "uh, no it's not just a scrape. We have to go back to the diner so we can clean it up."

"Are you crazy? Amanda is over there I can't!"

Jack: "Look Jesse texted me she said the Queen B_ and her friends went home. Everyone else is probably on their way to the movie."

"Her mom is going to see that she's hurt, and then she's probably gonna spill! Oh crap, I'm in so much trouble! Brooke's going to kill me! She's not gonna trust me, she'll hate me!" Sam's tears were freshly springing from her eyes once more."

Mel: "No, she's not dude! Brooke loves you, she's your freakin' MOM! They're not allowed to hate us, no matter how much we screw up. And remember they're the prim and proper Hennesy's, Amanda would also have to explain why you punched her, and even if she lied, Brooke would make sure the truth came out, and Amanda knows that. And that would tarnish their oh so wonderful name. You're in the clear, trust me."

Jesse comes walking up to them, "Besides it wasn't that bad, it was more of the shock that brought her down, not your punch."

Sam smiled Jesse's honesty and triteness was what made them good friends. "ha, thanks Jesse"

Jesse: " So can we get you to the diner and cleaned up, we can still make the movie, we'll probably get crappy seats though."

They all just stared at Jesse like she was crazy. "Oh, come on guys. Sammy are you really going to let this ruin your night more than it already has, show them how tough you are"

Sam thinks about it, and stands up grabbing her arm, "alright let's go"

So the four friends make their way back to the diner, they go in, all the kids are gone, there's just a couple of people eating, it's as if nothing had ever happened. The peace soothed Sam's rattled nerves. They clean her up in the bathroom and they get gauze from the diner's first aid kit.

As they make their way to the movies Sam can't help but think about Brooke, and suddenly she was angry. Angry at herself for being so closed off, angry at Brooke, angry at the situation. She was preoccupied throughout the movie, and all she wanted to do was run to her home and crawl into Brooke's bed, but she couldn't do that.

The movie finally ended and the friends made their way home. Sam got to the door it was 3:00 in the morning, but she was greeted by a furious Brooke.

"What the Hell Sam! I give you two simple instructions, text me when you get to the movies, and text me when it's over, instead you have me worried sick over here!"

Sam had completely forgotten Brooke's rules, after all the drama that had happened. "Should I tell her?"

"Sam I'm waiting for a response! Speak up!"

"Look dude, I'm sorry I lost track of time. It won't happen again, I promise."

'Don't dude me, I'm not your dude, I'm your damn mother, could you treat me like it!" Just then she looked down and saw Sam's arm, she instantly melted, "oh my God Sam, what happened?"

"what?, oh umm, it's nothing. And I'm TELLING you I lost track of freakin' time I'm sorry OK? Just back off…damn"

"Samantha Davis! Do NOT talk to me like that, what's gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry that I'm just an unfixable charity case, MOTHER! I hate you, why don't you just give up on me already!, everyone else did" with that she ran to her room and slammed the door

"Sammy, sweetie!" Brooke yelled in a broken and choked up voice. She could hear Sam crying, but knew that she would rather be alone. She started to cry herself. She needed to know what happened, but it would have to wait until morning.

Sam herself was crying, more like sobbing into her pillow. "Damn it! Why couldn't I just tell her what happened? I guess I was ashamed that I allowed myself to get so mad that I punched the b_. But if I just would've told her she would've wrapped me in her embrace and I would've just cried in her arms. Ugh!" Sam hadn't cried in Brooke's arms for months now, ever since the start of high school. She missed her embrace, but sometimes she felt like she didn't deserve it. Sam started to drift off to sleep, she started shivering like crazy, she suddenly felt extremely sick.

"whatever, I'll just sleep it off" she thought, her sobbing began to subside and she fell to a restless sleep.

review if you'd like, if you have any suggestions, I will gladly incorporate them into my story, just message or review them to me ;]...thank you for the responses and feedback I really appreciate it!


	4. a sick Sam

We'll get back to the drama, but I decided to incorporate a tender scene between the characters, thanks to one of my followers!

It was a restless night for both Brooke and Sam. Brooke kept replaying Sam's spiteful words:

"_I'm sorry that I'm just an unfixable charity case, MOTHER! I hate you, why don't you just give up on me already!, everyone else did"_

It ached her heart to hear what Sam thought of herself, _"an unfixable charity case", _it hurt more than hearing her say she hated her, Brooke knew it wasn't true, but it still stung. Then there was the fact that Sam finally called her mother, but she did it only to spite her. She had no idea what was going on with her daughter, and Sam just wouldn't let her in.

"ugh, damn Brooke you can manage a clothing empire, but can't get through to your 14 year old daughter. Just perfect"

Sam fell asleep; wishing she had went about things differently, hating herself for potentially ruining things with her mother. In the midst of her thoughts she was racked with horrible shivering, she figured she was getting sick, but did not want to swallow her pride and ask Brooke to care for her, instead she pulled her blankets tightly and shut her eyes tight.

The next morning:

Brooke had only slept 3 hours, she wasn't at her best. It was Friday and Sam had to go to school. Brooke decided to talk to Sam after school regarding their fight, but there was still the issue of facing her at breakfast. She was torn between anger and sympathy. She was mad because of the way Sam had so rudely treated her, with no respect whatsoever. She knew Sam was hiding something.

"Alright Brooke, you're a Davis, just man up and go" She goes to the kitchen and begins breakfast. It was getting late, so in a plain no nonsense voice she called to her daughter, "Samantha, breakfast."

No answer.

Brooke walks up to Sam's door, and put her hand to the handle.

"Sam, do NOT mess with me today, you're already in enough trouble as it is, so I suggest you come out NOW."

No answer.

She put her ear to the door and heard Sam crying very weakly. At that point she knew the drama of just hours before would have to wait. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she quickly busted through the door.

Sam was sitting on her bed, legs crossed, with her crazy disheveled hair. Her face was flushed and she was shivering. She clutched onto the stuffed giraffe that Brooke had won for her at a carnival. The moment Brooke came in, Sam instantly lifted her head and looked vulnerably into her eyes.

In the voice of a 5 year old she pleaded with her mother: "Brooke I feel real sick, please don't make me go to school, I don't wanna…" Sam knew how babyish she was acting, but she didn't care, she just wanted Brooke to make her all better.

Brooke rushed to her side, and sat by her. She tenderly put her hand to Sam's forehead. She was burning up.

" aww sweetie, you have a fever, it's probably the flu. Don't worry, I'll make you all better. Come here" She enveloped Sam in her arms, and Sam allowed herself to be coddled by Brooke. They hadn't done this in a while, so Sam rested her head on Brooke's chest feeling it rise and fall, while Brooke rubbed circles onto her back. Both of them didn't want this moment to end.

Brooke gently pulled Sam back, "Sweetie I'm going to bring you some medicine and something to eat, I'll be right back."

Sam weakly shook her head in approval.

She came in with a thermometer, 2 tablespoons of thick syrup and a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"alright, I need you to open our mouth"

She places the thermometer in Sam's mouth...beep beep. beep beep

She quickly takes it out anxious to see the results.

101 degrees.

"Sammy! ok don't freak out Brooke, what do I do! oh I know! medicine!. Keep it together B. Davis"

Sam chuckled weakly and then coughed, her mom was freaking out over her fever. It was so cute.

Brooke saw Sam's reaction and raised her eyebrow at her

"Don't laugh at me, my little sick squirt. Now get ready, you need to take your medicine.'

"ummm how about I just eat the soup, I don't need medicine."

Firmly Brooke said, "Sssaaammm of course you need medicine if you don't take it you'll get worse. Do you want me to feed it to you?"

"I'm not a baby!" she said raspily

"I know you're not, I never said you were, but it'll probably be easier if I do it"

"come on please?, it tastes gross"

"Sam, medicine is nonnegotiable in this household, take it or take it, there's no other option."

"but I don't want to" Sam whined. She then fell into a coughing fit. COUGH COUGH COUGH!

"that's it I'm giving it to you, sit up baby, ahem I mean sweetie. Reluctantly Sam did as she was told. She didn't want to make Brooke mad, she wanted her to care for her.

"Alright open your mouth Sammy…there you go, good girl."

Sam hated medicine, but her mother's soothing voice made even the most horrible things not as bad.

"See! That wasn't so bad" she quipped. "Here's your soup Sam."

Sam slowly ate her soup, growing more tired by the second. Brooke sat on the edge of the bed and played with Sam's pajama bottoms, she noticed Sam's increasing fatigue.

"I'm not very hungry anymore"

"that's ok Sam just put the soup aside" Brooke hoarsely responded

"thanks"

Brooke was unsure whether Sam was still upset over their fight, so she decided to let her rest alone. "Alright Sammy, I'll be right outside your door, so just call my name if you need anything." She hesitated, but made her way to the door.

"WAIT!"

Brooke turned around, ready to move mountains for the vulnerable little girl presented in front of her.

In a low voice, Sam asks, "Do you think you can stay with me, you know at least until I fall asleep, I'd feel better if you did."

She smiles, "I would love that."

She makes her way back onto Sam's bed and sits up next to Sam resting her head on the bed's headboard. Sam gets closer to her and lays her head once more on Brooke's chest. She immediately felt Brooke's arms wrap around her.

Brooke kissed the top of her head, "Sammy I love you no matter what."

Sam couldn't repress it any longer all the emotions of yesterday mixed with the fever and medicine just made her release everything she had. She began to sob incessantly into Brooke's arms.

" Sammy, oh my gosh what's wrong!"

No response. She just kept on crying, she didn't want to talk about anything, she just wanted to cry. Brooke realized that Sam needed to have an emotional release and just held her tightly allowing Sam to sob into her arms.

Brooke kept on repeating the same phrase as she rubbed Sam's back "I love you baby"

Her motherly warmth overwhelmed the broken Sam.

Brooke looked down at her sick daughter. Sam was petite and fit nicely into her embrace. The sight would remind you of a 5 year old hiding in her mother's arms. Brooke slightly smiled thinking that the normally sarcastic Sam would not stand for this.

Sam stayed in the arms of her mother, her crying had subsided into mere hiccups, and she was now very lucid on the verge of falling into a deep sleep. Her thumb slowly made its way to her mouth, and the rhythmic suckling began. It warmed Brooke's heart to see Sam like this. The same girl that yelled venom at her face was now snuggled into her arms. This was her cue to leave Sam, and call the doctor. She kissed her head once more, carefully tucked Sam into her blankets, and placed her giraffe in Sam's arms.

On her way out she heard Sam whisper, "I love you mommy"

Tears made their way down Brooke's cheeks and she choked out, "I love you too, Sammy"

Sam smiled and fell fast asleep.

Brooke didn't know if Sam would remember what she said when she woke up, but she was sure that those words came deep from Sam's heart.

Please review. :]


	5. An emotional confession

So this is the resolution to the whole movie Fiasco. Hope you like it! (keep in mind Sam is only 14)

Brooke walks out of her bedroom well rested and finds Sam with a bowl of cereal in front of her and her ipod blasting through her headphones.

She walks up to Sam, takes the headphones off and kisses the top of her head.

"Not so loud Sam, the whole neighborhood can hear that"

"sorry, I forget that you're old now, can't hang with the kids any more Brooke? "

Sarcastically, "haha Sam, you just know how to bring the house down, don't you?"

Sam just rolls her eyes, "whatever."

"So I take it you're feeling better kiddo?"

"yea, I guess it must've been a 24 hour thing. I just have a bit of a cough."

Sam looked much better from yesterday, it was Saturday, and Brooke had some sketches to work on, and decided to stay home and work on them.

Brooke leaned on the counter with her hands folded, and just stared at Sam.

Sam had a mouthful of cereal in her mouth, "Yo Brooke,Do you need something?"

Brooke hesitated.

"Look Sam, I know that you're a bit sick, but we still need to talk abou-" she gets cut off

"about what?" Sam says in a defensive attitude, with rising anger seen in her eyes.

In a much firmer and defensive tone as well Brooke answers, "_**about **_the fact that you did NOT follow through with my rules two nights ago, the disrespect that you SPIT at me, and the huge scrape on your arm that you REFUSE to explain to me."

"are kidding me! Are you still on that?"

"Yes SAM I am still on that, this might come as a surprise to you but I am interested in knowing what's going on with you outside of this house."

"I already said I was sorry, what more do you want! Just ground me and get it over with already, geez!"

Brooke looked disgusted at Sam's response,

She scoffs, "What do I wa_nt_? I WANT you to tell me what's going on with you. You're hiding something from me.

Sam stands from her seat and walks towards the door"

"Where do you think you're going young lady!"

Sam stops and turns around, she yells louder than she ever has before,

"Who FUCKING cares! I'm fine! What happened to me has nothing to do with you anyways! I fixed it. I accept responsibility for being late already! Nothing. Else. Should. FUCKING. Matter. Damn it Brooke!"

Brooke's eyes narrowed and she began walking slowly towards Sam. She was ready to pounce.

Sam realized that she messed up, not just in a small way either, but royally. She had NEVER talked to Brooke in this way.

She started to back up as Brooke walked slowly forward. Fear replaced the anger that was in her eyes. Her eyes began to water.

"Brooke, I'm sorry really!" she half whined and half cried

Brooke saw the change in Sam's disposition. Brooke wanted to spank her butt a couple times out of pure anger, but there was remorse written on Sam's face.

She grabbed a hold of Sam's arm tightly and pulled her closely to her face. In a low and threatening tone she said:

" You know what Sam? I feel like an idiot with you. Sometimes I look at you and think, ok she gets it now. She gets that I'm her freaking mother and she's my daughter. She gets that she doesn't have to build some stupid wall to hide her feelings from me. But then all of a sudden you completely close down, refuse to talk to me, and it's like we're back to damn square one."

"mom" Sam squeaked out

"I'm NOT done."

" You will talk to me about this. I love you so much, and I KNOW that you're hurting, I'm not stupid. And today you WILL tell me what's been going on with you. Now, I want you to go into that room of yours. Cuss your little heart out at me in there, but when you decide to ACTUALLY talk to me you can come out."

"mom please" she choked out, by now Sam's tears were flowing freely

"GO NOW SAM!" Brooke let her go and pointed her finger towards Sam's room

Sam ran to her room crying and slammed the door.

Brooke walked to her desk and began her sketches, but ended up drawing Sam. Her eyes were wide and she had a smile, not a smirk on her face. Brooke looked at her drawing,

"Damn it!" She was just so tired.

A Couple hours later

Sam opened her door and she saw Brooke. She was sitting at her desk, and had her glasses on, she seemed to be diligently working on something. Her mom looked so serious; it made her shudder a bit.

Sam walked slowly towards her. She had her arms down and her hands folded in front of her. She looked very nervous.

Brooke felt Sam behind her, but was waiting for Sam to say something before she recognized her. She was tired of Sam getting away with hiding her emotions. She would have to play hard ball.

"ummm Brooke?"

Brooke smiled and turned around, "Sam."

"umm yea, I think I'm ready to talk now."

"Alright let's go sit on the couch."

Brooke sits down first and Sam sits right next to her and crosses her legs on top of the couch.

"ok, sweetie. I'm all ears. Remember, you can tell me anything."

Sam takes a deep breath.

"Ok here goes. So we all went to the diner before the movie. Jesse, Jack, Mel, and me. But then Amanda saw me."

"that's the girl that has some serious issue with you, right?"

Sam spilled everything talking quickly and tearing up in the process:

"yea, that's her, but this time she called me a charity case, and she told me that I didn't deserve to live. Brooke, I can take a lot, but I started to cry, and I didn't want her to think I was a baby. So I punched her and ran out. I was running so fast I guess I tripped and that's how I got the scrape."

Brooke looked shocked, but her heart melted knowing what had happened to Sam. She grabbed Sam's hands and kissed them. Sam was bawling.

"I don't know Brooke I was so embarrassed and mad. Why'd you have to adopt me, or make that stupid magazine story about it! Am I your charity case! Or am I your daughter! Mom, I want to be your daughter!"

Sam was hysterical with emotions, and as a result Brooke began to cry as well.

Her voice was hoarse and raspy:

"Baby, you're my daughter, NOT a charity case. You're my daughter I promise!"

Sam was beside herself: "I just want to be you daughter mommy, that's it! Amanda makes me feel like the worst person in the world, I was so mad. Please don't be mad mom, please!"

She jumps into Brookes arms, still crying. Brooke grabs onto her with dear life kissing her, and coddling her. Very much like the day that she saved Sam from that lunatic X.

Her voice was muffled becasue her face was buried in Brooke's blouse, "I love you mom, I'm sorry for yelling and cussing at you. I'm sorry for forgetting to text you. I'm sorry for punching Amanda. I'm sor-"

"Sh Sh. Stop sweetie. Stop apologizing. It's going to be ok, I'm here. It's ok, I'm here. Don't you listen to one thing that Amanda girl tells you. OK?" she rocked Sam back and forth

"mhm Ok"

"Sammy, I love you. Don't you EVER doubt that.

Sam just holds onto Brooke.

A good while later Sam lays her head on Brooke's lap, and Brooke plays with her daughter's hair. Both are happy that the tension in their house had dissipated. Brooke turns on the T.V and both rest.

Please Review, I need to know if you guys like it, or if I need to fix anything. :]


	6. Update: Character outfits

Hey guys! So I started a polyvore account, so now you guys can see what Brooke/Sam are wearing in my chapters, and probably some others as well, as the story progresses. Since I can't figure out how to put links in the story, the links to see the outfits are on my profile.

Check it out!

It's a trustworthy and reputable site, don't sweat it :D


	7. Mrs Scott please don't tell Brooke!

Because Sam is 14, she might seem a bit more kiddish than she was in the actual show. And we have Sam's outfit for the day linked on my profile check it out!

...

"If you cross right now, oohhh so help me, you're going to get hurt, Ms. Fashionly challenged!"

"Road rage much?"

"Don't you go judging me Sam, you'll see when you start driving. These damn pedestrians are so inconsiderate."

"well if _someone_ taught me how to drive, then maybe I'd be more understanding" Sam said with a sly smile.

Brooke smirks and just rolls her eyes.

"I just love how subtle you are with your hints…and like I've said a million times, get your permit first, then and ONLY then will we take care of the rest. Besides you're still my baby"

"Dude! I'm a freshman now damn."

They stop at a red light and Brooke gives Sam "the look"

"Just messing around Brooke geez"

"I know you are Sammy" she says sweetly

The car comes to a slow stop…"Well here we are!" Brooke says cheerfully

She gives Sam a quick kiss on the cheek"

"Alright bye mom!" Sam rushes out of the car

"Bye Sammy" she whispers as she watches Sam go through the doors of Tree Hill High.

Brooke kept her hands on the wheel, but began to let her mind wander.

"Tree Hill High. I ruled this school. Haha I sure did"

HONK! HONK!

"Damn, I'm moving, geez!"

She drives off to work. Thinking of her daughter in highschool, and how she was in highschool. Her face became stern with determination. Brooke would make sure that Sam stayed on the straight and narrow at all costs.

At Tree Hill High

Sam ran into class 5 minutes after the late bell rang, she had 1st period English with Mrs. Scott, better known to Sam as Aunt Haley; but she wasn't allowed to call her that in class.

Haley: "Samantha Davis, tardy again. How would your _mother _feel about that"

Sam hated it when Haley played the mom card, just because the two were best friends.

"sorry aunt- ahem I mean Mrs. Scott, I was just-"

"You were just about to take your seat and not make up another lame excuse, _right?" _Haley cocked her head to the side and gave her a quizzical expression.

Sam hung her head and headed to her seat as everyone stared. Sam was late for the third time, which only meant one thing, detention.

"yes Mrs. Scott"

When Sam took her seat, Haley started class.

"Alright class today we're going to learn about haiku, a haiku is…"

Haley's voice trailed off as Sam began to think how she was going to explain to her why she's been late three times consecutively. She had gotten better about making it to school on time, so she couldn't use that as an excuse. The truth is she was spending the mornings with this sophomore, his name was Tyler. Jack didn't really like him, he said there was something about him that he didn't trust. This air of rebellion is what attracted Sam. She decided that she would just have to lie to Haley, but she knew that Haley would end up calling Brooke, she was screwed either way.

"So I guess it's best to just tell the truth then. Yeah, that's what I'll do"

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by the bell.

"Sam I need to talk to you"

"I know, I have detention after school. Please don't call Brooke!" she pleaded with Haley

"It's school policy to have your parents sign the slip, not call them"

"Ohh thank God."

"Don't get too excited missy, I'm still going to call her."

"What! Why?"

"Because, I'm not an idiot Sam, you could easily forge Brooke's signature, and don't think about arguing with me, because I'll tell Brooke about that as well."

"ugh whatever"

"We'll talk about it in detention, now get to class. You don't want to be late again."

She emphasizes this with a quick swat to Sam's bottom.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

At Clothes over Bros

Brooke was busily handling customers in her store. They really liked her new merchandise, when she heard her cell phone ring.

" I'm sorry if you'll excuse me Miss"

"No problem, thank you for the assistance"

She makes her way to the counter and finds her phone, she sees it's Haley, and instantly knows it's about Sam.

"Hales, is Sam ok?"

"Hello to you too Brooke!"

"I'm sorry, I just saw your name, and I thought the worst"

"haha It's fine Brooke, and take a breath, Sam is just fine."

She exhales and puts her hand to her heart, "Oh thank God"

"It's funny, Sam said those exact words to me. Like mother like daughter I guess."

"ummm I'm a little lost Hales, fill me in please?"

"Sam was late today for her third consecutive time, so I had to give her detention. She pleaded with me not to call you, and when I told her it wasn't school policy, she said exactly what you said. Unfortunately for her I'm calling you as a friend, not a teacher. I'm a bit concerned, she's been rushing in 5-10 minutes after the late bell."

"I'm gonna kill her. Damn it Sam!"

" Calm down Brooke, it's just detention."

"I know that, but I've dropped her off early this whole week. Something's up I know it."

"Well I'll talk to her in detention"

Brooke's voice suddenly sounds tired,

"Thanks, Hales"

"No problem Brooke, talk to you later, love you!"…click.

Brooke absentmindedly hung up merchandise as she thought:

"Oh God now what's wrong with my Sammy."

After School

Sam walks to Haley's class. She was nervous, but knew she needed to tell someone about Tyler. She was tired of sneaking around.

There was another kid getting help with his homework, so it meant the talk would have to wait.

"Hey Mrs. Scott"

"Take a seat Sam, I'll be right with you."

Sam waits a couple minutes, the kid finally leaves and Haley makes her way to Sam's seat all the way in the back corner. Sam sees her and freaks out, she lowers her gaze, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Alright Sam, look at me" she said in a maternal tone

"Look I know you're like best friends with my mom but could you not be so mommy-like with me."

"I talk this way to all my students, and if I pay extra attention to you, it's only because I love you, so deal with it."

Sam looks down once more.

Haley knew something was bothering her

"Sammy, what's wrong, why have you been late so much lately. And don't lie to me, I've already called your mother, and she's not very happy as it is, so I suggest you tell me the truth."

Sam looked up at Haley with a worried gaze.

"Just tell me the truth sweetie."

Sam prepared to expel the truth:

"ummm ok then, see, umm, the reason I've been late is because I've kind of been hanging with this guy lately"

"Not Jack?"

"No. uhh His name is Tyler, and he's really cool aunt Haley! He's a sophomore, and he really likes me. Time just gets away from us. But I promise that it won't happen again!"

"Does Brooke know about this Tyler kid?"

"Well, no, not really."

"Not really, or not at all?" Haley said matter of factly

"uummm, Not at all, but please don't tell her! She still thinks I'm some kind of baby. She gets nervous every time I'm home alone, she'd never let me date him!"

"Well that's not any of my business, but you're going to have to tell her sweetie."

"I know aunt Haley, but what if she says no!, Tyler is going to think I'm some kind of loser."

"Well, we'll deal with that when the time comes, I might even talk to her for you. But I need you to be the big girl that you claim to be and tell her."

Sam smiles and hugs Haley.

"I will, thanks Haley"

"No problem kiddo. You have 30 more minutes in here, so how about you get started on your assignment, and I'll drive you home."

"alright then"

Sam was happy with how things went with Haley, but she wasn't so sure things would go so well with her mother. She'd just have to wait and see.

Please Review. It's your words positive or negative that encourage me! :] and remember to check out Sam's outfit linked on my profile.


	8. Mom, his name is Tyler

Hey guys! So I have a poll up, you could see it on my profile. Please vote, it's regarding Sam's discipline in later chapters.

...

Haley: "Alright Sammy-girl, you ready to go" She busily put all her papers in her stylish messenger bag.

Sam: "uhh yeah I'm ready."

"well off to the Davis home we go!" she said in a voice to cheery for Sam at the moment

"dang! Can you dial it down, we're not going to the circus or something"

"haha sorry, I'm just as happy to get out of this place as you are. But let me finish filling out your slip"

"ugh I'd rather stay here than face my mom"

Haley looks up from her desk and puts the biggest smile on her face, teeth showing and all

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"The first time I met you, sleeping in that autoshop, you could care less. You certainly weren't scared of anyone or anything, and you were only 12! Now look at you, actually concerned for what Brooke is going to think." She chuckled towards the end.

"yea well whatever. I only care because I really like the guy. It's not like I care what Brooke thinks or anything. I just need her to say yes. And I'm not scared of her, geez." Sam seemed a little too eager in her response.

Haley just shakes her head,

"sure Sam, let's go with that"

"Can we go now, PLEASE?"

"k, come one then."

Sam spends the car ride looking out the window. Thinking how she was going to tell Brooke. Truth is, she really did care for Brooke's opinion. But she was famous for not caring. She liked holding that front, it kept her from getting hurt many times before.

"Sam are you gonna get off?"

"what, oh uhh yea, sorry I was just thinking. Thanks for the ride, bye aunt Haley"

"Bye Sammy! Good luck!"

Sam walked slowly to the door, she saw Brooke's car in the driveway.

"I guess she must've come home early today. Oh crap."

She opened the door and walked in, dropping her backpack on the floor.

"Hey Brooke I'm home!"

No answer

"Mom?! Your daughter's here! You know the one that you love so much, haha"

She walks into Brooke's room and finds her sleeping peacefully on the bed. Sam smiles, now it's her turn to be motherly. She places a blanket over Brooke, and kisses her cheek.

Sam goes to the kitchen feeling a little relieved. She eats the food that was thoughtfully left for her on a plate. Once she's done she picks up her backpack from the floor. She figured that doing her homework would make Brooke happy. She went to her room, started blasting her music, laid on her bed and opened up her geometry book.

"damn, why the hell didn't I listen when Mr. Brown was teaching."

" So you don't listen in class either now. You're on a roll today Sam"

Startled by the voice Sam looks up. Brooke is leaning on the door frame, her arms folded across her chest. She has a smirk on her face as she looks at Sam.

Exhaling relief, "Holy crap, dude you scared me"

In a voice of obvious feigned concern, " oh did I? Well, I'm ssssoooo sorry"

'Well someone's not in a good mood."

"hmm I wonder why…"

Brooke goes inside the room and flips off the music.

Sam allows her eyes to follow her mother's movements. She looked so determined. This made her nervous.

She then goes to sit by Sam on the bed, Sam sits up crossing her legs."

"Did you eat?"

"yeah, I did"

"mhm ok, then I guess you should start spilling"

"spilling what exactly?"

Brooke becomes annoyed by Sam's fake innocence, "Sam. Tell me. Now."

"Alright Ms. Moody, geez! I got detention for being late too many times, but Aunt Haley obviously already told you that."

"Yes she did. What the hell Sam! You've been getting to class 5-10 minutes after the bell. What is going on with you?"

Sam looks down and starts playing with her pencil

"Samantha don't play coy with me. Why have you been so late? And don't you dare lie to me either."

Sam looks up and Brooke looked ready to hear anything.

" I really don't have a good reason"

"does it look like I care how good your excuse is?"

Sam sighs, "No…so I guess I should just say it then huh?"

Brooke gives a brief jerky nod, as if to say obviously.

Sam inhales, then exhales,

"I've kind of been seeing this boy in the mornings"

She see's Brooke's face turn grave and the rising anger glaze her eyes. So she quickly describes him, before Brooke shuts her down.

"His name is Tyler and he's a sophomore! He's a super cool guy, and treats me well, I swear!"

"Samantha, a boy! Really?!"

"Time just gets away from us, he told me he wouldn't make me late anymore!"

"And what the hell do you guys do in the mornings? I just can't believe this!"

"What? Eww what are you thinking Brooke?! We just talk about stuff. He gets me, he really does!...he might've kissed me like twice, but that's it I swear!"

Brooke stands up , and seems to tower over Sam, "You're grounded"

"for talking to a guy?! That is SO stupid!"

"for being so irresponsible! Allowing some vagabond to get you into trouble at school! "

"It's not his fault! I'm the one that prolongs the conversation, even after the bell. We just started talking like a month ago! So excuse me, if I'm avidly interested in knowing more about him!"

"Whoa! Wait! You want to date this kid?! Oh that's just perfect Sam, date the kid that gets you into trouble!"

"He is NOT a vagabond mom, so don't call him that. And YES! I do want to date him. I was going to ask you, but then this happened which ruined it" she dejectedly added the last statement.

Brooke looked stunned, she could tell that Sam really liked this Tyler guy, especially because she dared to defend him, knowing that it could get her into trouble.

She sighs, "You really like him, don't you?"

"yes I do!"

Brooke sits back down by Sam

"When I was in high school I wasn't exactly the model young lady, so forgive me for being so overbearing."

"what'd you do?"

"uhh let's leave that for another time sweetie, but you have to understand that you're only 14, I need to know about these guys. Just in case you know I need to kill them if they ever do anything to you."

"Mom, I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself."

"If you want to date this guy, I need to meet him AND approve"

Sam did not expect Brooke to have ever agreed. She was already thinking about crying to soften Brooke's heart.

"What, really?!" Sam said enthusiastically

Brooke laughed, "Sammy, as much as I want to keep you by my side forever, I know you need to grow up."

Brooke almost fell off the bed when Sam hugged her.

"haha, I can see your happy, BUT you're still grounded."

"damn. For how long?"

"2 weeks, you go from school to Clothes over Bros, then we'll go home. I also get your phone you can keep the ipod."

Sam looked annoyed, so she just nodded, "Fine"

"So what does Jack think about Tyler"

Sam remembers Jacks words, _"Sam I don't trust that guy. I hear he's into some pretty bad sh_t."_

She shakes it off, "umm Jack likes him!"

"Well then I guess that's one check."

"haha, umm yeah."

Brooke gets off the bed and kisses Sam's cheek

"Finish up your homework sweetie, we're going to Peyton's later on."

She walks out, leaving Sam to her thoughts.

"Tyler's a good guy, I just know it. Jack's just jealous. Yeah, that's it."

Please Review, I'd like to know what my readers are thinking as they read :], check out the poll on my profile!


	9. Sam's punishment lifted

It was the last day of what Sam called, "Prison on Brooke Island" normally known as being grounded. The past two weeks had been excruciatingly long, she couldn't hang out with her friends after school, and Tyler was getting a little impatient. He wanted to take things to the next level, and actually be Sam's boyfriend, rather than just talk in the mornings before school. But all of this had to wait two weeks, and the time had finally come, she just had to get through one more shift at Clothes over Bros.

Sam was at the counter inputting information onto the computer, and attending to sales. Brooke was busy giving fashion advice to some teenage girls. They were the upbeat girly popular girls from grade 11. Sam tried to hide. She was a lowly freshman with a careless and lazy fashion sense, and a standoffish and sarcastic attitude.

She pretended to be looking for something under the counter, unfortunately someone came Up and bent over to talk to Sam.

"Excuse me miss, can I buy this?"

Sam: "damn it."

she looks up and smiles,

"Do you think you could just wait for like ten minutes? I'm kinda hiding from some prissy girls"

"Well that's not a nice way to talk about someone missy"

"you seem kind of prissy yourself. Maybe you could go distract them, I'm sure you won't have trouble finding them, they are your kind after all."

Sam gives her a sly smile and chuckles.

The woman scoffs at Sam

"Ugh! You are such an impertinent and rude little brat. You should be ashamed of yourself! I'll take my business elsewhere"

Brooke turned to see what was going on, and heard this woman chew Sam out.

"Excuse me girls"

"no problem Ms. Davis!"

She quickly walks towards the counter

"umm Miss! Hold on what seems to be the problem?"

"This sales associate (pointing down at Sam who was still hiding) is NOT up to standards, I suggest you fire her. She called me a prissy!"

Brooke wanted to laugh because the woman did look very much like a prissy, but instead she walked over behind the counter and grabbed Sam's arm tightly and pulled her up.

"ouch! Brooke that hurts" Sam seemed embarrassed

Sweetly Brooke says, "I'm sorry she's part of our "out of the hood" program, she's still learning her _basic _manners" she shakes sam's arm a little at that last statement.

"I'll handle these things for you"

"Thank You." The woman smiles and only glares at Sam, who is right next to Brooke.

Once finished Brooke turned over to Sam

"Samantha. Would you like to explain _why_ you were hiding under the counter?"

"out of the hood Brooke, really?"

"First of all, shut it. Second of all, I'm the one that asks the questions, _not _you. So answer my question."

"I don't know, I saw those girls and I know that they practically idolize you. I just didn't want to deal with them."

"Why would they bother you?"

"DUH Brooke 'cause I'm your daughter, but me and you are like total opposites they always poke fun at me because of it. It gets old and annoying."

"yeah, yeah I get it squirt. But next time try not to take it out on my _prissy_ customers." She says laughing and messing up Sam's hair."

"hmm it looks like the girls left already"

"maybe they shoplifted something, you gonna adopt one of them too?"

Brooke looked at her with a serious face, "You know Sam I know it's your last day of being grounded but I can easily add more time."

Sam looked down, "sorry"

Brooke took over behind the counter and Sam went to the couch to read the latest issue of B. Davis magazine. One of the articles written by Brooke was about dealing with your first boyfriend in high school. Sam just chuckles, knowing that Brooke was thinking about her when she wrote it.

"So what are your plans for your first day of officially being ungrounded?"

"Probably hang out with Jesse, Jack, and Mel"

"anything else?"

"I was hoping you could meet Tyler. We could have dinner at home. I'll even invite Jack and Mel, so it won't be weird or something."

"haha, weird for me or weird for you?"

"weird for me I guess."

"alright I guess we can finally have this highly anticipated dinner, but if this vagabond is not up to par, it's a big N-O"

"Mom!"

"sorry, I forget, not a vagabond. Just some kid that got you into trouble."

"you'll like him, I promise!"

The Next Day At School

Sam meets up with Tyler in the morning excited to tell him the news.

"Ty! Guess what?"

"ummm you're gonna let me have some of that ass today" He then squeezes Sam's ass, something he has never done before.

"What the hell Tyler!" and pushes him off

"calm down Sam! But today's your first day after the sentence and I thought we'd finally be free to do what we want."

"Ty, you know you have to meet my mom first. Then we could be official. But that doesn't mean having sex in front of the freakin' school!"

"I just wanted to cuddle with you babe. But sure I'll meet with your mom, I'll be on my best behavior You know put on some of my charm. She'll love me"

He gave Sam the smile that made her heart melt.

(a/n: Think of tyler's appearance like James Franco's character, "Daniel" in Freaks and Geeks. His smile always made me melt p)

"Thank you!" She wraps her arms around him and kisses him.

She lets go, "Is today fine:? At 7?"

He smirks, "Just perfect Ms. Samantha Davis."

He grabs her hand, "Come on Sam I don't want to make you late and get you into trouble with your Aunty and mommy"

"ugh. Whatever Tyler"

They walk to her class and she makes it 2 minutes before the late bell. Kids were still coming into class. She sees Mel and Jack and goes towards them.

"Guys, can you come to dinner tonight at 7? Brooke's meeting Tyler, and I need you to talk him up if necessary."

Jack: "I'm not doing sh_t for that guy, I'll be there for you, not for him. But I won't talk him up, sorry Sam."

"Just promise me you won't say anything bad about him then!"

Jack: "fine. Promise"

"What about you Mel?"

Mel: "Sure Sam, I'll just follow your lead. I can't believe you're finally going to have a boyfriend! Girly I'm so excited for you"

"Me too! Ahhh" they both squeal, but Jack just rolls his eyes, and puts his head down.

The bell rang, and Haley started teaching. Sam thought about tonight and felt a little anxious. She really hoped Brooke liked Tyler.

"He's a good guy, I mean I know he can be a bit pushy, but he loves me. No one has loved me like that before, so I have to take whatever he throws at me."

Hope you liked it. Please review :]

check out the poll on my profile!


	10. Brooke meets Tyler

Remember Tyler has that James Franco look to him, and check Brooke's outfit for today on my profile, just click the link!:p

...

It's sixth period and Sam's been anxious all day. She's just too excited and nervous for this dinner. She decides to text Brooke to tell her the dinner's a for sure thing.

Text: Hey mom ;] The dinner is on!

She's on pins and needles waiting for a response. Five minutes late she feels her phone vibrate.

Text 1: y are u texting in class? :/

"ugh, leave it to mom to text that" Sam thinks

Text 2: and ok! Should I dress up for Tyler ;p lol

Sam quickly texts back

Text: Wth! No. just don't. That was gross, smh -_-

Text From Brooke: Calm down kiddo! I was jk. PAY ATTENTION to your teacher, stop texting NOW.

Just to mess with her, Sam sent one last text

Text: lol alright dude, and P.S you always dress nice, kind of like the prissy lady from Clothes over Bros

Text 2: JUST KIDDING :D!

Brooke reads the texts and literally laughs out loud.

"Man I love that girl."

Half an hour later and the bell finally rings. Sam gets her things and skates towards the flagpole where she meets up with Jack and Mel.

"Hey guys! Sorry I took so long"

Jack: "It's cool. Can we go to Jesse's today? She told me she bought this awesome new game. I wanna play it bad."

"Hell yes! But we have to be at my house before 7 though, so I can set the table and crap like that."

Mel: "So excited! We'll make sure to get there by 6:30!: she quips

They get to Jesse's and have a blast but it's time to head to Sam's house. They pack up their stuff and say their goodbyes. They make it to Sam's by 6:35.

They enter and the house smells like chicken alfredo. It was Brooke's specialty.

"Brooke I'm home! Jack and Mel are with me already."

Brooke calls from the kitchen

"Alright Sammy, can you set the table?"

"Already on it!"

Both Sam and Mel are busy setting the table and talking that they don't notice Jack walk into the kitchen.

Brooke looks up from the pot and sees jack leaning on the wall.

"Hey Jack. Something on your mind buddy?"

Jack needed to protect Sam, the way Sam protected him from his lunatic brother.

"umm Ms. Davis I have to tell you something."

Brooke stares at Jack concerned

"What is it Jack? Is it your foster home? Because if you need a place to stay, our house is always open for you"

"thanks, but no, it's kind of about Sam."

Brooke braced herself ready to hear what he had to say

"Do you know anything about Tyler Ms. Davis"

"Well umm no, but that's what this dinner is all about"

"yeah JACK so stop pestering Brooke man!"

Jack turns around and there's Sam she's seething with anger. Sam felt betrayed. Jack looks at Sam then at Brooke.

"umm so yea, that was pretty much it. You know what I'm sorry Brooke I have to go, I can't stay for dinner."

He storms past Sam and slams the door.

"Sam WHAT is going on? Brooke sternly asks

"Jack's just angry that I've been spending so much time with Tyler. Whatever, he's an idiot."

Brooke looks at Sam trying to find anything that Sam was hiding, but gives up and resumes serving the plates. They hear the doorbell ring.

Mel: "He's here Sam, get the door!"

Sam regains her composure so she wouldn't look stupid in front of Tyler.

"Hey babe" Tyler smoothly says as he comes in and kisses Sam on the cheek.

Brooke comes up right behind Sam.

"Well I don't see any _babes_ around here, but I do see my sweet little _Sammy" _

She also gives Sam a kiss on the cheek.

Sam was mortified, first Brooke called her "sweet little Sammy" and to top it off she kissed her like some little kid!

Tyler wasn't fazed; he extended his hand and greeted Brooke in a gentlemanly manner.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Davis, I've heard so much about you and am honored to be here today. I've brought you some flowers, I hope you like them."

He finishes off with his million dollar smile. Brooke is taken aback, he never imagined Tyler to be so polite, and he was very handsome for a sophomore.

"Thank you Tyler. You guys can take your seats, the plates are already served. I'll be right there."

Before Sam leaves Brooke whispers: "So far, so good"

Sam just smiles and nods as she makes her way to the table with Tyler. Mel was already at the table eagerly waiting.

"Hey Mel, how's it going"

"Hi Tyler! It's going well, really well"

Brooke walks in, the kids were already in their seats. She stifled a laugh, never in a million years would she have thought that at 24 she would be meeting the potential boyfriend of her 14 year old daughter. Life sure does throw some curveballs.

"Alright guys dig in!"

Brooke gives them a couple minutes to settle in and lets them start their own conversation before she begins the interrogation.

"Sooooo Tyler, how's school going?"

"Well I'm doing Ok, I'm an alright student. A couple B's one A and a C"

"What are your plans after high school"

Sam stared at Mel, as if to tell her to save the situation

"Honestly Ms. Davis we're all still underclassmen, life after high school is pretty hard to imagine."

Brooke chuckles thinking how she never thought high school would end either.

"True, but it's never to early to think about your future. Right Tyler?" Brooke asks

Sam gives Brooke daggers with her eyes.

"Mom. What are you doing?" she says through clenched teeth

Tyler senses the tension between the two and swoops in with an answer

"Very true Ms. Davis. That's why I'm taking autoshop, I'm very interested in it, I'm planning on starting my own mechanics business, so I want to get a degree in business administration before I get it up and running."

Brooke liked his initiative. She decided to ask him about his family. She remembered Sam telling her that he understood her, and was interested why that was exactly.

"So Tyler what do your parents do?"

The question was innocent but Sam quickly dropped her fork on the plate

"Mom Stop!"

Tyler grabbed Sam's hand under the table

"Sam it's ok, I don't mind"

He directed himself to the confused Brooke

"I'm new to One Tree Hill, see my parents were kind of messed up people. Dad was a drunk and beat on my mom. He got sent to prison, but my mom couldn't handle taking care of me, she got into some pretty bad stuff and child services had to take me away. I've been in the foster system since I was 13. I got moved to a new foster home here in Tree Hill."

Brooke now understood why Sam was so attracted to him. He really did "get her" they came from similar experiences. Mel was stunned and got teary eyed at his story.

"oh um, I'm sorry. That was a stupid question."

"It's Ok really, and Ms. Davis if you don't mind me saying, you can trust me, I really care for your daughter I'll make sure she's ok. I have no evil plan up my sleeve."

Brooke smiles and looks at Sam, she still looked a bit peeved.

"Thank you Tyler."

It was getting late and Brooke knew that Sam had an English essay due the next day.

"Well guys sorry to cut this short, but it's getting a bit late"

Mel: "You're right Ms. Davis, see you guys later!" Mel says her goodbyes and leaves

Tyler: "Ms. Davis, once again, it was a pleasure. And Sam can I talk to you real quickly?"

Sam gets up and they make their way to the door

"So do you think your mommy liked me babe?"

"I'm pretty sure you're in."

"Great because there's a party tomorrow. I hear it's going to be an awesome kegger, and you're coming with me"

Sam had never been to a "kegger" she wasn't even sure Brooke would let her go. But Tyler loved her, she had to say yes.

"yea ok"

He smiled and gave her a kiss goodnight.

She walked to the kitchen and helped Brooke clean up. Sam was still a little mad that Brooke got so personal with Tyler, but didn't want to be too nasty because she still needed her approval. Brooke finally breaks the silence.

"Look Sam, I'm sorry that I asked that question, I didn't know. I feel really bad, and I hope you can forgive me. With that being said, he seems to have a good head on his shoulders, and I'll let you date him. As long as I know where you are with him at all times."

Sam was elated, she embraced Brooke and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you mom! I love you so much."

"I love you too Sammy baby"

They finished cleaning, Brooke said goodnight and headed to her room. Sam knew Brooke would never let her go to a kegger, so she never asked. She'd have to devise a plan, but for tonight she'd rest only thinking of her new boyfriend, Tyler.

Please Review :] I'd like feedback, so I can keep you all happy!


	11. Sam sneaks out

It was 12:30 pm and Brooke is on her way to Haley's classroom unbeknownst to Sam, because Sam would flip if she saw her at school. But Brooke had to talk to one of her best friends and Peyton was out of town. She walks in praying that there are no kids there. Hesitantly she slowly opens the door, and only finds one kid talking to Haley, it was obvious to Brooke that he had a crush on her.

"Hey kid can't you find a girl your own age, she's married and you're like 5"

The boy looked stunned and Haley felt embarrassed for him.

"Calm down barracuda. Wait, aren't you Sam's mom, the famous Brooke Davis or something."

"Aren't you late for pimple popping? You should really get that checked out. And for the record no I'm not Brooke Davis."

The boy just grabs his stuff and quickly shuffles out, Haley stares at Brooke

"Hales that kid has a total crush on you, watch out" she chuckled

"Brooke is there a reason for your visit or do you just get a kick out of berating my students."

Brooke sits in one of the student chairs and starts to let it out

"It's Sam."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, she has a boyfriend now. Some sophomore named Tyler. I met him yesterday."

Haley smiles, she was glad that Sam told Brooke

"Brooke she's growing up. You can't keep her in the crib and spoon feed her forever."

"I know that! I just…can you keep an eye on her, you know? Just make sure she's not getting into anything bad."

"You mean make sure she doesn't turn into Highschool Brooke 2.0?"

"YES! That would be awesome."

"Sam's a good kid and I'll keep an extra eye out for her don't worry. I'll make sure Lucas keeps an eye on her too (he's the basketball coach)"

"I love you Hales"

"Not to be mean , but the bell is about to ring any minute now and Sam always passes through here right after lunch. So…"

Brooke stands up and rushes out, her heels clicking as she moved along, "I'm already gone! Bye Hales!"

After school Sam goes straight home. Brooke finds this odd because she expected Sam to go somewhere with Tyler. In reality Sam was going to sneak out later on and felt so guilty about it that she just didn't want to deal with anyone.

Sam walks into her house and throws her stuff on the floor; she goes straight to the kitchen and gets a bottle of water and Sour Patch Kids. They were her favorite snack and Brooke always made sure that they had some just for Sam.

"Hey Sam why aren't you out with your friends or Tyler? It's Friday."

"Geez Brooke I thought you'd be happy to see me here. What if I just wanted to spend time with you?"

Brooke stands from her desk and walks over to Sam she embraces her and gives her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Sam, of course I'm happy to see you, you're my daughter. Everything about you brightens my day"

Sam felt so horrible, her mom was being so nice to her and she was about to betray her trust. She quickly shrugs Brooke off. And Brooke has a hint of hurt written on her face but remembers that it's Sam, the moodiest of all teenagers.

"damn Calm it down with the tenderness. You're smothering me here. I'm going to go write"

Sam walks towards her room and shuts the door.

"So much for wanting to spend time with your mother Sam!"

Sam's music starts blasting, but Brooke is happy that Sam is writing. Haley says she's one of the best writers at the school. She has a voice…she has a story.

Sam spent most of the rest of the day in her room, only leaving when Brooke called her for dinner. She texted Tyler telling him to be at her house by 11:30.

Brooke went into Sam's room around 10:00 to say goodnight, sometimes Sam let Brooke tuck her in, but tonight was not one of those nights.

"Alright Sam I'm gonna check out early."

Sam's on her bed in the covers, listening to music, she doesn't look up but rather despondently says:

"K goodnight"

Brooke walks up to the bed and is poised to tuck Sam in

Sam looks up and gives Brooke a serious expression

"Mom. Don't"

Brooke smiles,

"Goodnight Sammy"

With that she walks out, but Haley's words ring in her ears_, "You can't keep her in the crib and spoon feed her forever."_

When Brooke's asleep, Sam changes and Tyler finally gets there. She goes through the window as quietly as possible, once she's out she feels this overwhelming adrenaline, which keeps the guilt back, and allows her to have a good time.

At the Party

"Babe come on this is a party drink up."

Sam was nervous she didn't belong here, she had tried a little bit of beer before but hated it because she had felt the abuse of drunkards in foster homes.

Tyler brusquely grabs Sam's arm, "Look! If you want to be my girlfriend you can't be a whimp Sam, so drink up!" He gives her a red cup and she just stared at it.

Of course Amanda is at this party she sees Sam and goes for it

"Duh! She's not going to drink she's a baby, she won't! Come on Sam I dare you."

Embarassed and angry Sam downs the cup and asks for another. Sensing her defeat Amanda shrugs and just walks away, but Tyler is overjoyed so Sam keeps on drinking.

Although Jack had not been invited to the party, he knew that Tyler would be there meaning that Sam would be there too. He spots Sam and is enraged at the sight.

"What the Hell Tyler! She's drunk!"

"Chill out dude, everyone gets piss drunk their first time."

"IDIOT! Sam hates beer it reminds her of all the drunk foster dads that used to beat her! She's only drinking for you, damn it!"

"Whoa I didn't know that man, I'm sorry. Look I didn't know she was that messed up."

Tyler, who was allowing Sam to lean on him slowly shifted her towards Jack.

"dude can you take care of her then. I need to go have fun man!"

"screw you Tyler, you don't give a sh_t about Sam."

" Yeah I do! But I want to enjoy myself too, besides your like her best friend" and with that he walked away.

Sam is too drunk to care and is just talking nonsense to Jack. He sets her on the couch and figures he'll take her home when she's a little better, or asleep.

Back at Home…

Brooke hears a distant ring. She sleepily picks up the phone.

"hello?"

Haley: "Brooke, Lucas called me. He just found out about some kegger that the kids are having tonight"

Maybe it's because she was tired or maybe she was just in denial, but Brooke didn't catch on.

"So?" she groggily answers

"He got a hold of the invite list and Tyler's on it."

Brooke instantly woke up, if Tyler was there Sam was there. Suddenly all of Sam's behavior made sense.

"I'm going to kill her."

"We all are. Are you ready to break up a party and embarrass your teenage daughter?"

"Hell yes"

Please Review :]


	12. Brooke crashes the Party

Despite it being two in the morning, Brooke was beyond livid. Sam was only 14 and she was already pulling such stupid stunts. She was getting impatient waiting for Haley and Lucas, but at least it would give her time to calm down, because if she were at the party right now Sam would not have lived to see tomorrow.

…. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Jack made sure he stayed by Sam at the party. He had given her something to help her calm down. She was still drunk, but was aware of her surroundings.

Jack looked at his best friend and was filled with sympathy.

'All of this for a boy' he thought

He sighs, "Sam, come on let's take you home."

Sam gives him a huge smile and her breath overpowered him, "Jack, man! it's a partaaayyyy loosen up! Besides what would Tyler think."

Jack couldn't believe it, that idiot had just left her drunk, he treated her like crap, and it was like she was blind to it all!

…. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Brooke heard the doorbell ring and ran to the door.

Haley had an earnest expression and only hinted a smile to Brooke, "Let's go, Lucas has the address"

Brooke nods and follows Haley to the van. Haley holds Brooke's hand, while Brooke just stares straight forward, as if she was trying to burn a hole through the seat. She was thinking about Sam.

As Lucas is driving he notices through the rear view mirror how extremely grave Brooke looked, he had never seen her so mad and concerned all at the same time.

He clears his throat, "Brooke I'm really sorry that Sam did this."

Brooke directs her attention to Lucas, but only gives an abrupt answer

"Thanks, but you don't have to apologize for her stupid actions."

Haley and Lucas catch on, Brooke was in no mood to talk or express any emotion besides anger.

Once they get to the door of the house they are greeted with red cups thrown all around the porch. All three look at each other, and in the silence they agree that Brooke should go in first, and Lucas and Haley would follow.

Brooke barges in and finds herself enveloped with loud music, underage drinking, and flickering lights. She swallows hard and poises herself. No one notices her, but she quickly spots Sam on the couch,

"SAMANTHA DAVIS GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!"

Anyone within earshot turn their attention to the drama that certainly was about to unfold.

Determined Brooke walks towards the living room to get her daughter. She didn't care if she would have to drag her out, but she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Sam heard her mom and knew she was in trouble, but was too inhibited to care. She looks at Jack who looked terrified. She stood up but was very tipsy, so Jack stands to help keep her balance.

Brooke stopped dead where she was. There was Sam, a freshman, a girl who just days ago crawled into her mom's bed crying because she had dreamt a nightmare, and there she was too drunk to stand on her own two feet.

Sam slurred her words and chuckled as she spoke, "Hey Momma Davis, how's it going?"

Jack just looked at Sam as if she was crazy. Nobody in that room wanted to mess with the angry mother before them, but Sam's drunkenness prevented her from noticing just how angry she was.

Brooke snapped out of it when she heard Sam speak. She walked right up to Sam and took her from Jack

In an authoritative voice Brooke turned to him, "Go to the car Jack."

He didn't move a muscle, but was too stunned with the situation unfolding before his eyes

She snaps him out of it, "Jack! GO!" He quickly walks away, evading everyone's looks.

She held Sam up keeping her from losing her balance

Maintaining her commanding manner she turned all her attention to Sam,

"Samantha let's go. Now."

Sam didn't want to leave, she put her hand right on Brooke's face,

"Brooke! Come on, don't be such a lame wad, let's parrrttyyy!"

Clearly annoyed Brooke throws Sam's hand down off her face. She grabs one of Sam's arms and turns her around. She smacks Sam twice, and Sam instantly felt the anger that everyone else sensed since the beginning.

Sam squeals, "OW!"

Brooke doesn't falter, "Move it Samantha!"

She then leans into Sam and whispers, "Unless you want me to _spank_ you a couple more times."

Sam's eyes widen, Brooke had never hit her more than two or three times."

"NO!" Sam yells frantically almost falling once more, but Brooke grabs her in time.

They both walk out. Brooke had her arm around Sam's waist. When Lucas and Haley see them walk out they go in determined.

Brooke hears Lucas yell,

"ALRIGHT everyone in here is underage; the police have been called, each and every one of you is in…." His voice trailed off as Brooke focuses all her attention on Sam.

"Sam, what were you thinking!?"

Sam doesn't respond, but instead pushes Brooke and bends down to throw up. This situation wasn't new to Brooke, she had been drunk many times before, and so had her friends, but never her daughter.

She sighs and bends down to pull back Sam's hair and rub her back to soothe her. As angry as she was at Sam, she had to help her as well.

"Alright Sam, it's okay let it out" she says trying to be maternal, but it comes out slightly gruff because of how upset she was.

Sam continued to throw up. When she finally finished they walked to the car. Jack was in the back seats on the far edge. Brooke gave him a furious glance and set Sam in the car. She sat by her daughter in silence, waiting for Lucas and Haley, but that also meant waiting for the cops to come.

Sam laid her head on Brooke's lap and began sucking her thumb rhythmically. Brooke, who refused to direct herself towards Sam, finally looked down at her daughter when she heard that familiar rhythm. She was in no mood to comfort her, but began stroking Sam's hair because that always helped Sam calm down.

Lucas and Haley finally got to the car.

Without looking back Haley asks, "Jack, we're taking you home right? Or are you staying at Brooke's?"

Brooke doesn't allow him to answer, "take him home."

Eventually Sam fell asleep, Brooke closed her eyes, took a deep breath and swallowed her pride

"Jack…tell me what happened."

He told Brooke the events of the night from start to finish. He told her about Tyler and Amanda. He even told her about the foster homes, and the drunk abusers. By the end Brooke was doing all she could from crying, only allowing a stray tear to fall from her face.

She didn't know how she could've been so stupid. She hated that she didn't see past Tyler's façade, that she got angry at Jack who only wanted to protect Sam, that she didn't figure out Sam's devious plan sooner, and worst of all, now her little girl was drunk, humiliated, and hurt.

When they got home Lucas carried a sleeping Sam to her room with Brooke right behind him. He laid her down and she curled into a ball. He gave Sam a kiss, and Brooke a sympathetic hug as he made his way out.

Brooke went back to Sam's room to get her ready for bed. She gently took Sam's clothes off and put her in clean shorts and a t-shirt. Only bothering Sam to ask her to lift her arms up,

"Alright Sammy lift your arms for me...good, now put them down."

As she did this a dazed and out of it Sam kept repeating the same thing,

In a small and tired voice she said, "I'm sorry mommy. I'm sorry mommy, I really am."

Brooke just looked at her disappointed, "Okay sweetie I know" She just wanted Sam to calm down and not work herself up.

Brooke tucked her in and placed Sam's giraffe in between her arms. She kissed Sam and when she stood up, she realized how young her daughter still was, as she innocently slept.

"I love you Sammy" she whispered.

Brooke knew tomorrow would come with its own sets of problems, but Sam needed to rest tonight, and she certainly did too.

Please Review :]...by the way I'm thinking about giving Brooke a love interest!


	13. The aftermath

A/N: Brooke's love interest should come out in the next chapter, it's Julian ;D

Sam awoke to a massive headache and a general horrible sick feeling. Her first instinct was to go get Brooke's help, but just as she was about to, her mind sent her to the events of last night. She replayed it all in her mind. The way she got drunk, how Jack came to her rescue, and how Brooke stormed into the party and embarrassed her in front of everyone. A feeling of mortification overcame Sam as she remembered Brooke smacking her butt, and her frantically yelling no to stop her from continuing. She felt her blood begin to boil in anger.

But then anger was replaced by gratitude and shame. Her mind then sent her to the next part of the night. There she was throwing up, and there was Brooke soothing her, then she saw herself laying on Brooke's lap sucking her thumb while Brooke combed through her hair. She remembered being on her bed, and watching as Brooke changed her out of her dirty clothes, and tucked her in as gently as possible. Sam felt so childish as she saw the events play in her mind.

'You can't even take care of yourself, you idiot' she thought to herself.

Sam opened her door slowly; she expected to find Brooke in the kitchen. She was ready to take whatever her mother was going to dish out. Instead the kitchen was empty. Sam headed to the counter and found some aspirin and a glass of water.

Out of nowhere Brooke's voice resounded through the house, or maybe it just felt like it to Sam,

Her voice sounded cold and austere, "Take the aspirin on the counter, for the hangover. There's a drink in the fridge, it'll make you feel better."

Sam turned and found Brooke on the couch looking through her latest issue of B. Davis. She didn't even look to Sam as she said this; she just kept flipping through the magazine.

Unsure of how to respond to her mom's despondency she turned to her sarcasm and wit, "probably drank a lot of special hangover cures before I came along right Brooke?"

No response came from Brooke, except for a sharp flip of a page. At the sound, Sam did as she was told, but felt a little hurt that her mother didn't even want to talk to her. She decided that it was her turn to take the initiative; maybe her mom would talk then.

Sam walked up to Brooke who continued to ignore her; suddenly Sam became very nervous,

"ummm Mom?..."

Brooke waited a while, then abruptly put the magazine down and stared directly into Sam's eyes,

"What do you want Samantha?" she says in a cross manner

Sam looked down at her feet and apprehensively continued,

"I'm really sorry that I did all of that last night. I was stupid, please don't be mad."

Brooke scoffed and narrowed her eyes, "Do you _seriously_ expect me _not_ to be mad?"

Sam felt ashamed, "well…uhhhm No I mean YES, you do deserve to be mad. I know that. It's just that I AM really sorry. You believe me, right mom?" Sam began to plead with her, she just wanted to feel her mother's forgiving embrace.

Brooke stood from the couch and Sam backed up a bit. She gave her back to Sam and put her hand on her mouth, trying to compose herself, then rapidly turned to face Sam.

"Samantha!... I'm done! I'm done with you expecting me to be so forgiving! I'm not just some doll you can play with! There are consequences for your actions, you REALLY messed up this time!"

Sam interjected on the verge of tears, "Mom, I know. I'm sorry!"

Brooke furiously continued, "No! You obviously DON'T know, because you wouldn't have sneaked out and gotten piss drunk. Your ass is lucky that Jack was there to help you!"

"You don't understand! It's just that Tyler wanted me to-" Sam was freely crying, but Brooke didn't bend to her emotion.

At his name Brooke's eyes widened and she stopped her from continuing,

"TLYER! You could just forget about him young lady." Her words push through her clenched teeth

"No! Mom please, look I know-"

Brooke didn't want to hear it any longer,

"Sam STOP! I am so incredibly pissed off, you have no idea! I CANNOT deal with you right now. I just can't. I'm going to work. I called Peyton she's picking you up." Brooke harshly brushed past Sam and started collecting her things.

Sam turned around and followed Brooke, "What?! Why can't I stay here?"

Brooke looked at her incredulously, "_Why? _Because I don't trust you anymore. THAT'S WHY. You'll be spending the following days under _constant _supervision. "

Sam knew she had no right to be angry, but her punishment felt excessive and childish,

"I am NOT some little kid, I don't need to be babysat! And what about SCHOOL?"

"Not a little kid huh? Well last night sure did prove otherwise! And don't you worry about school. You'll spend your lunches with Haley or Lucas, and they and ONLY they will drive you after school."

Sam began to whine, "Mom, that's not fair!"

"Well suck it up, 'cause life's not fair!"

Brooke grabbed her keys and headed out the door, leaving it wide open. She walked furiously down the walkway, just as Peyton was coming up.

Peyton looked confused as she saw Brooke dashing out and Sam by the door angry and teary eyed.

"uhh, B. Davis what's going o-"

Without looking at her best friend Brooke yells, "She's all yours!"

Brooke peels out the driveway, and once her house is out of sight. She breaks down in tears.

'Get it together B. Davis, you can't always baby her. You have to be tough. It's for her own good.' she thinks to herself as she wipes the tears from her face.

… …. … …. …. ….

Sam sees Peyton and runs towards her, Peyton embraces her almost falling over in the process.

"She hates me Aunt Peyton! My mom! She hates me, I screwed everything up! What if she wants to give me away?!"

Peyton chuckled at Sam's innocence. Behind all that sarcasm and wit was still just a 14 year old girl. Peyton could really relate to her.

"Sweetie, Brooke doesn't hate you, she's just really upset right now, give her some time to calm down."

Sam pulls herself from their embrace to look at Peyton

Still sniffling she asks, "and you don't think she's going to want to give me away?"

Being in so many foster homes had left Sam vulnerable and incredibly paranoid of being abandoned. She had improved dramatically when she met Brooke, but it was situations like these that made her regress back to that vulnerability.

Peyton grabbed Sam by the shoulders, "Sam I don't think Brooke is allowed to just give you away. Besides if she ever did that, I'd be the first one to re-adopt you." She gives Sam a big smile and a slight laugh.

Sam catches on to Peyton's joke and chuckles herself. If Peyton could make a joke, it probably meant that she was overreacting.

Peyton wraps her arm around Sam, "Come on Kid, let's go get your stuff and fix your crazy hair, you're spending the day with me." She quips

Sam grumbles, "You mean babysit me."

"If you want to call it that. But you probably have a massive hangover. I know the whole story, you little menace!"

Sam felt embarrassed that her whole family probably knew what happened,

"Can I just sleep?" she asks

Peyton nods, "of course! We'll be at the studio, you can sleep under my desk."

Sam stared at her in disbelief, "chill out Sam! I have a bed in the backroom, or you can always opt for my car."

Peyton always knew how to make her feel better,

Sam laughs, "whatever dude."

As they made their way to the studio Sam couldn't help but think about her mom. She was so mad and their trust had been broken. Sam had really fractured their relationship.

She closed her eyes, 'Mom, I really am sorry.' She whispered almost inaudibly to herself.

Please review :]…Do you think Brooke was too mean, or is it what Sam needed?

Thank you for reading, and for all the feedback! You guys are the ones that keep me writing. I truly appreciate it!


	14. Julian meets Brooke, the Angry Mother

Brooke didn't usually open Clothes over Bros on Saturday, but today she was there to work on some sketches. In reality, she needed to get away from Sam. Brooke still felt extremely angry, and didn't want to do anything that she'd regret later. To her dismay, she couldn't focus, all she could think about was how stupid Sam was the night before. Sam really didn't understand how truly dangerous her actions were.

But just as she started concentrating she heard an abrupt knock on her window. Frustrated, she looked up from her work and saw a man. She didn't know who he was, nor did she care to know, instead she directed his attention to the closed sign.

Once again the knocking continued this time in a more obnoxious manner; Brooke slammed her sketching pencil on the desk,

"Damn it!" Exasperated she went to open the door only enough to stick her head out.

"Do you not see the closed sign on the door?! Or do you need me to spell it out for you?"

The man walked up to the door, he seemed frustrated as well,

"Hey! Do you think I enjoy standing outside an overrated clothing store trying to get some bitter woman's attention?"

Brooke opened the door all the way, walked out and placed her hand on her hip,

She scowled, "Excuse me!? I am NOT bitter. I'm just not having a good day... And overrated!? Maybe you should look in the mirror your whole persona is overrated! Bad boy turned pretty boy, puhlease!"

Brooke started nodding her head in disgust as she realized that she allowed a random stranger to get under her skin, " Why am I even talking to you?! What the hell do you want?"

The man chuckled at how flustered she got. In a flirtatious manner he asked, "Well, will you let me in?"

Brooke seemed annoyed, "Will it get you to leave quicker?"

"Yes. I promise."

Brooke opened the door and gave him a smug smirk. She walked in and started tapping her foot,

"I'm waiting stranger!"

He laughs, "My name's Julian. I'm a director, and someone by the name of Samantha Davis submitted a writing piece to my contest. It was so good, that I had to meet her in person. The address she gave was this one, and another in a residential area. This was my first stop, okay? So don't get all crazy on me."

Brooke looked lost, she pointed to herself as she spoke,

"Wait. Sam, _my _Sam?"

Julian loudly sighs, "Clearly I don't know who you are, but I'm guessing you know her."

Brooke gives a smile as she thinks about Sam,

"I'm Brooke Davis, and yes I do know her, she's my daughter" noticing the confusion on Julian's face she explains, "I adopted her! I didn't get pregnant at 10 years old, think about it _Julian_."

He shrugs his shoulders and puts his hands up,

"Alright, alright! No need to get so nasty _Brooke… _Well she won the contest could you give her this check, and tell her to give me a call. I want to congratulate her." He hands her his card and the five hundred dollar check.

Brooke was genuinely happy for Sam, but it was still overpowered by her disappointment. Julian thought that Brooke would squeal for happiness at her daughter's success,

He was about to leave, but he stopped and gently touched Brooke's arm. His tone of voice mellowed and he sounded genuinely kind and concerned,

"I don't mean to be intrusive, but I kind of expected you to do a happy dance or something."

Brooke snatched her arm away from Julian, "Well not that it's _any_ of _your_ concern, but I'm not exactly on speaking terms with my daughter right now. She's been screwing up too much lately. So if you could just back off…that'd be great." She gave him a fake smile.

Julian backed away and started heading out the door, but before he left he said one last thing,

"I know that it's not my concern. But I also know that this girl is just 14, all kids do stupid things. And she really loves you, she wrote about you anyhow. So momma bear maybe you could chill out and congratulate her. I'm sure it'd make her day."

With that he left Brooke standing alone in the center of her store.

'Did Sam really write about me? What could she have possibly written?' She began to pace as her thoughts ran through her mind. 'Was this Julian guy right? But he has no idea what she did, I deserve to be mad!.'

With that thought she stormed to her seat,

She sighed, "but she does still deserve my congratulations."

Grudgingly she went to her car and made her way to Peyton's studio. She was surprised that she kept thinking about this Julian guy, she started reasoning with herself,

"He's cute and all, but COME ON Brooke! don't be so stupid he's just a stranger. He came to deliver something and now it's done. It's not like you're going to see him again, besides his personality is just so obnoxious."

She pushed him out of her mind as she parked her car, now she had to deal with Sam once again. Brooke felt a little awkward knowing that she had yelled at Sam earlier and walked out of the house furious, and now she was coming in to give her a congratulations. She wasn't up for making a bombastic deal out of this. Brooke had a feeling the moment she saw Sam all the emotions of their situation would come back, and she was right.

Brooke took in a deep breath and walked into Peyton's studio, she just saw Peyton, but no Sam. She panicked,

"Peyton! Where's Sam?!"

Peyton, who was busy on the computer, was startled by Brooke's exclamation,

"Whoa Brooke, calm down. She didn't disappear or runaway. Sam's in the backroom sleeping off yesterday's drama."

Brooke placed her hand on her chest and exhaled, "ohhhh okay good."

Peyton smiled at Brooke's maternal side, "Go ahead and check on her."

Brooke nodded and went into the backroom, slowly she walked towards the bed, and sure enough there was Sam sleeping peacefully. She was curled into a ball. Brooke considerately placed the pushed off covers over Sam once more. She began caressing her cheek,

wearily she whispered, "What the hell Sam, why do you have to be so difficult?"

Brooke continued to caress her sleeping daughter as she watched her Sammy breathe in and out,

"sweetie, where are we gonna go from here?"

She felt herself grow more and more upset as she thought that the innocent and defenseless little girl presented before her, was the same girl that deceived her. Angry tears made their way down her already exhausted countenance. Quickly, Brooke removed her hand from Sam's cheek and walked out.

Peyton noticed the rough exit,

"Brooke what's wrong?"

Brooke put the check and Julian's number on Peyton's desk,

"nothing's wrong, just kind of tired. Look, when Sam wakes up can you tell her that she won her writing contest and this Julian guy wants to talk to her."

Peyton grew ecstatic at the news,

"That's Awesome Brooke! When did she enter the contest?"

Brooke threw her arms up in the air, "I don't know! She didn't even tell me anything, seems like a pattern lately." She murmurs her last statement.

Peyton frowned at Brooke's comment, she got a hold of Brooke's hands and firmly held them in between hers,

"Brooke. She's your daughter, she made a HUGE mistake, I get it. But don't let it mess up your relationship with her more than it already has."

Brooke sighed, "I know. It's just…it's just hard. There is still this big part of her that is so naive and childish. She needs me! But then she has this other side that wants independence and doesn't need me at all."

Brooke looked down at her hands intertwined with her best friend's,

"I hate that side" Brooke whispers.

Peyton sympathetically nods, "Babe, that girl, you know the one in my backroom sleeping off a hangover right now? Well she absolutely ADORES you. She's always going to need her mother, don't you worry about that."

Brooke gives her a halfhearted smile, "Thanks Peyton."

In an attempt to make her feel better, Peyton changes the subject,

"Soooooo, this Julian guy, he looks pretty hot in this business card. You met him?"

Brooke smirks, "Yea I met him. He's cute, but annoying as hell! Thank the heavens that I don't have to see him again."

Peyton snickers knowing full well that Brooke was mildly attracted to him,

"I wouldn't be so sure about that sweetie."

Scared to hear the answer, Brooke suspiciously asked,

"and _why_ do you say that?"

"Because I know about that contest, the winner gets a chance to work with the director, this director being Julian." Peyton is laughing at Brooke's happy misfortune

Brooke looks stunned when she comes back down to earth she puts her head down on the desk, her voice is muffled

" Do you see what Sam gets me into?"

After having enough of Peyton's snide comments, she decided to go back to work.

"Peyton I'm gonna go now." She stopped and thought for a moment and then muttered,

"and...well, congratulate Sam for me. Tell her I came by I guess."

In a more serious tone Peyton addressed her best friend.

"Brooke."

Her hand was on the door handle, but she stopped at the sound of her name, she knew what Peyton was going to say.

"You're going to have to get over this. Sam needs her mom."

Brooke opened the door,

"I know."

Please Review :]...I was having trouble introducing Julian to the story, I hope I did it justice! And do you guys think I should resolve the issues between Brooke and Sam in the next chapter, or wait it out? Of course her punishment will remain the same!


	15. Sam's Rebellion

**The next chapter will be called "The Punishment that Hit the Spot" (double meaning anyone?) lol. Hope you like today's chapter!**

Sam walked up her porch and waved Peyton goodbye, she watched her car leave and headed inside. She found Brooke at her desk. Both of their eyes met and a thick tension came between them,

Hesitantly Sam attempted to start a conversation, "uhh Hey Brooke."

Brooke broke their eye contact and went back to her work,

"There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry." To Sam, Brooke's response sounded disinterested and uncaring.

In desperation Sam's voice began to crack, "Mom! Please talk to me, I said I was sorry. I really am!"

Brooke looked up once again, she lifted her eyebrow, "Do you _really_ mean that Samantha?"

Sam was tentative to respond,

"uhhh…well… what do you mean?"

Brooke stood up and sighed heavily, "I **mean**, do you understand the fact that you can't just go to a party without my permission, that you could've killed yourself if Jack didn't stop your drinking! And that Tyler is such a bad influence on you! Do you understand that he will NOT be a part of your life any longer?"

Sam just stared at her mother inaudibly. Brooke grew annoyed,

"WELL?! Do you UNDERSTAND Samantha? Yes or no!?"

Her mother's raised voice snapped Sam out of her thoughts. She shook her head violently,

"What? No! Tyler didn't make me drink! It was MY decision, he's not to blame, I WILL keep seeing him! And I have restraint Brooke! I'm not stupid I could've stopped drinking on my own, I don't need Jack to babysit me. And you want to know what else? You don't let me do anything, THAT'S why I snuck out. Maybe if you weren't so strict, this whole situation would've been different."

Brooke was astonished she could not believe that Sam was too blind to see the reality in her face,

"Oh don't turn this around on me Sam! This is exactly why I KNOW you're not really sorry! You're _sorry_ you got caught. You're _sorry_ that I won't just forgive you, unless you accept the reality. You're _sorry _that bleeding heart Brooke, won't wrap you in her arms and give you what you want!"

Brooke's harsh rebuke tore through Sam's heart. Everything she said was spot on, but Sam wouldn't let Brooke know that. She was too angry, she spun around in a huff and stomped to her room, she opened the door and held it wide open poised to slam it as hard as she could,

Her chest was rising and falling as she breathed angrily, "Whatever Brooke! You don't _have_ to believe me, I could care less!"

Sam's eyes narrowed viciously toward her mother,  
"But just to let you know, I don't care what you say, I LOVE Tyler, and he LOVES me, I'm going to see him either way." With that she slammed the door, the sound reverberated through the house,

Brooke yelled, "THE HELL YOU'RE NOT!" She marched to the door and started banging on it as hard as she could, she tried to open it but it was locked.

Frustrated, tired, and furious she kicked the door and went outside to get some air. Eventually she went back in, but had no energy left to go and talk to Sam. Even thinking about her made her blood boil. Tomorrow was Monday, she decided to sleep trying to think about nothing.

The next morning Brooke left her house early, she was in no state to deal with her daughter

Sam awoke and went to the kitchen, she wasn't hesitant anymore. Sam felt a little powerful after she had won their fight yesterday. Her mom was nowhere in the house, but there was a note on the dining table,

"Sam, Aunt Haley's picking you up. Be ready by 7:15"

She got ready as quickly as possible, she grew nervous as the minutes ticked by because she realized that she would have to face everyone who was at the party.

'They must've seen Brooke hit me and treat me like some little kid, oh man, AND I'm gonna be babysat at school!' she thought with chagrin

Sam heard a loud beep and was startled from her thoughts. Usually Haley knocked but it didn't really concern Sam.

"Hey Aunt Haley!" Sam said cheerfully

"Get in Samantha." Haley scowled

She got in the car and Haley was dead silent, she clutched onto the wheel so hard that her knuckles turned white. Sam froze she knew that Brooke must've told her about their fight.

"Look Aunt Haley I-"

Haley cut her off, "Stop it right there Sam! You obviously don't care about your mother's feelings. You're too self-absorbed and naïve. No matter what you say, your actions were those of a child! Just grow up!"

Sam started tearing up, angry that no one seemed to be on her side,

Haley looked at her, "oh don't you dare start crying! I know that you're just mad, get over yourself Sammy!"

At school things didn't get any better for Sam. Jack wasn't talking to her and Mel was on vacation. Then the sneers and remarks started coming,

Amanda was the first to taunt her, "Hey look! It's little baby Sam. Did your mommy have to spank you some more this weekend, or did you cry your way out of it!?"

Sam just kept on walking, but it was known throughout the school that Samantha Davis was dragged drunk out of a party by her mom. During passing period she found Tyler walking by. He saw her and quickened his pace, but she stopped him,

"Tyler! Wait up!"

He turned around begrudgingly and grabbed Sam by the arm,

"Sam, look. That stunt that your mom pulled at the party was really stupid. I can't be dating someone that the school considers a mommy's girl."

Sam was desperate to keep Tyler, she touched his face and he backed away,

She yelled in a whisper, "No! What can I do then?!"

Tyler smiled his million dollar smile,

"today after school me and a couple of seniors are going to go to the rapids out of town. There's going to be weed, beer, and sh_t like that. You in?"

Sam thought about Brooke's punishment, but could care less, "Hec yea"

Tyler smiled and kissed her on the lips. Sam was back in; she just had to follow through with Tyler.

… … … … ..

At lunch, Sam sat right next to Lucas in his office. She was picking at her food, while he was working with one of the basketball players. Lucas noticed Sam playing with her lunch, he gently grabbed the spoon from Sam's hand and put yogurt on it. He then gave it back to Sam, patted her on the head and sweetly said,

"Eat your food baby."

He thought nothing of it, but Sam turned red at the juvenile manner Lucas treated her. The basketball player looked at Sam and just chuckled.

Mortified Sam muttered, "I'm not a baby."

Annoyed, Lucas spit back, "Well you're acting like one."

Sam grabbed her food and threw it away. Lucas decided to ignore her. Once the basketball player left, he turned to Sam,"

"Do you need me to feed you now too? How about change your diaper?"

Sam was growing more annoyed by the minute, "You embarrassed me, I threw it away. Just drop it."

Not wanting to argue with Sam, Lucas went back to his playbook,

"I'm taking you to Clothes over Bros after school, your mom wants to talk to you."

Sam didn't respond. She knew that after school her plans were somewhere else.

AFTER SCHOOL

Lucas held Sam's hand as they walked to his car. He quickened his pace,

"Come on sweetie your mom's waiting."

She was trying desperately to find an escape. She saw Tyler and motioned him to wait. Lucas was called by a teacher, so he grabbed Sam by the shoulders and bent to her eye level, he shook her gently,

"Wait here Sam."

This was her chance. She bolted towards Tyler. They jumped in the car. Sam turned and saw Lucas right behind them,

"WAIT!" he yelled with authority

The driver of the car was a senior; Sam wanted to seem cool in front of everyone so she asked if he could hold on a bit.

She turned to Lucas who was almost to the car,

"Sorry Uncle Lucas, tell Brooke that her talk can wait!"

Lucas was shocked,

"SAM get out of that car!"

Sam felt daring and sneered, "What are you going to do if I don't? Spank me?" She laughed at the end and yelled to the driver, "GO, GO, GO!" They peeled out and disappeared.

Lucas wasted no time, he dialed Brooke's number, the moment she saw his number her heart fell she knew something was wrong.

"Lucas. What happened?"

Lucas sounded extremely sorry, "Damn it. Brooke, I'm so sorry, she went off with Tyler and some seniors. She ran off when I was talking to a teacher and they peeled out in a car. Really Brooke I feel horrible."

Brooke put her hand to her mouth, her heart started accelerating,

"Lucas it's okay. Do you think we can find them?"

"I'm sure we can. I'll ask around. You're not going to believe this though, she dared me to spank her! And with that they just sped off! Just like that!"

Brooke became serious, "if that's what she wants, then that's what she'll get."

Lucas was taken aback, "wait, are you serious?"

Brooke didn't waver, "She asked for it. I'm not playing with her anymore."

Lucas just sighed, "I'll keep you updated."

Brooke hung up and turned to Julian. He had come in to ask when the best time to work with Sam would be. She ended up venting to this virtual stranger. He calmed her down and they agreed that they would talk to Sam about working with him. It would help get her mind off things, but it looked like there was a change of plans.

Brooke looked at him with tears in her eyes, "uhh, Look Julian we're going to have to do this another time"

Julian smiled, "that Lucas guy is pretty loud. I heard everything. I'm not leaving, just look at you. You look like a nervous wreck, I'll drive. It's only common courtesy."

Brooke could only nod to agree.

**Please Review :]...Don't worry, things will get better between the duo soon. Do you think Sam is getting out of control? Is Brooke to blame?**

** Check out Sam's outfit for today, just click the link on my profile ;]**


	16. A Punishment that Hit the Spot

Sam stuck her head out the window as the caravan of three cars made their way to the rapids. She let the wind strike her face and thought only of the freedom that awaited her. She wanted nothing to do with her family at the moment. Not her Uncle Lucas who perpetually treated her like she was 5, not her Aunt Haley who refused to understand her side of the story, not even Peyton who sympathized with her, but seemed like too much of a mediator. But she especially wanted a break from Brooke, her mother. She had been cold to Sam and lately the only thing she cared about was some stupid apology. At least that's the way Sam saw it.

Tyler called to Sam, "Yo Sam! Come on get out of the car!" He extended his hand and helped her out.

There was a group of around 15 kids at the rapids. Sam felt out of place, but she did everything possible to fit in. She started drinking, but stopped after half a bottle. Sam hated to admit it, but she heard Brooke's voice in her mind,

"_You could've killed yourself if Jack didn't stop your drinking."_

But then Tyler brought out the weed,

"man guys I brought some good sh_t right here!"

Everyone huddled around him, except Sam she stayed sitting looking at the river, trying to avoid them. Tyler scowled at Sam,

"Hey! Are you deaf? Come get some maryjane babe."

Sam frowned and stared at the current,

"I don't want any."

Tyler forced Sam up and brought her to the huddle. Sam was surprised that Tyler was being so aggressive, but figured that his only example was an abusive dad, and probably forgettable foster fathers.

Sam didn't want to be around smokers. She just wanted Tyler, she got up and cleared her throat,

"I don't want any weed. Come one Ty let's go look at the river."

Tyler laughed at Sam's childish request, one of the senior guys chimed in,

"Hey freshy if you want to hang with us you gotta take a hit."

Then another smiled menacingly, "Hey wait no she doesn't!"

Everyone stared at him.

"If she wants to prove herself she can jump into the river, and you know go for a small swim."

Tyler turned to him nervous, "Uhh they don't call this place the Rapids for nothing, look at the current it'll drag her away. She'll take a hit instead!"

"Nah, it's this or nothing. But you can leave with her! Go take her home to her mommy."

Tyler was incensed he was not about to be shunned from his own friends because of Sam. She looked at him desperately trying to see if he would defend her. After all he loved her.

Tyler grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her towards the river,

"Babe, you gotta do this for me. You love me don't you? And you heard them over there; they still think you're a mommy's girl."

Tyler knew how to press Sam's buttons. At his statement Sam agreed to do it. They all headed towards the river to watch the freshy go for a "swim". Sam stared at the water, nervous but had enough guts in her to do it.

But just then a car came to a screeching halt by their fire. Everyone turned and Sam's heart fell to the floor,

"Oh no" she whispered.

Out came both Lucas and Jack. She had no time to process why Jack was with Lucas because she quickly heard Lucas' roaring voice,

"All you idiots better get the HELL out of my way." They all knew who Coach Lucas was so they quickly scattered. Sam expected Tyler to stay by her side, but she was left alone.

Lucas stopped a couple feet from Sam, he realized that she was planning on going into the current. Sam edged her way to the river. He took a step closer,

"Sam. Come over here. Now." He said authoritatively

Sam shook her head, "NO! Just leave I'm gonna do it, I don't care what you or my mom think anymore!"

Just as she was about to jump Lucas seized her arm and forcefully pulled her towards him. Sam struggled to get away,

"Uncle Lucas! LET ME GO!"

Lucas stopped trying to drag Sam and shook her arm,

"You know what I do to Sawyer when she's being difficult and I have to drag her everywhere?"

Sam hissed at him, "Why should I care"

With that Lucas picked Sam up in his arms. Very much like a father would pick up a tantrum throwing toddler. Sam grew even more enraged, she started beating on Lucas' chest with her small fists,

"NO! Put me down, put me down now! Noooo!"

Sam's small fists and tantrum had no effect on Lucas, he was determined. Sam watched the stunned faces of all her "friends". When they finally got to the car Sam expected Lucas to let her go,

"Are you freakin' happy now? Let me GO!"

"No. Last time I let you go you ran off, now settle down." He said matter of factly with a sharp smack to her thigh. "I need to put your seatbelt on." Sam buried her face in her hands, knowing that everyone was watching this spectacle.

The car ride to Jack's house was quiet until she finally addressed Jack,

"Why the hell are you here Jack!? You ratted me out again, you idiot. How'd you even know about this?!"

Jack's face hardened at Sam's vitriol; luckily Lucas put a stop to it,

"Samantha you're in as much trouble as it is, now I _suggest_ you don't say another word until we get to your house, TRUST me, you will not be so vicious in a couple minutes."

Sam felt a bit bothered by the threat and decided to shut up. Now she had to face Brooke once more this week.

Lucas opened Sam's door,

"Get out of the car Sam."

Sam looked straight ahead,

''I don't want too."

He sighed, "Either you get out of the car, or we'll have a repeat performance of what happened at the Rapids."

For some reason having Brooke see her being carried in like a baby made her more embarrassed than anything else. She got off on her own, but Lucas still dragged her by the hand.

Brooke saw them coming up the walkway, she wiped the tears that she had on her face and let go of Julian's hand. He had stayed with her after noticing how distressed she was, and they had bonded. Brooke was really falling for this guy, but for now she had her daughter to deal with.

Brooke opened the door and was about to pull in Sam for a hug, but she pushed Brooke away,

"Get away from me!" Sam made her way to her room

Lucas felt the need to interrupt,

"HEY! Do NOT talk to Brooke like that."

Sam turned back around to face her mother. Brooke had her arms crossed and looked threateningly at Sam,

Sam spit back, 'What the Hell Brooke, are you really that paranoid, that you have Uncle Lucas go on some rogue mission to find me! I'm freakin fine. And you called fucking Jack? That is so stupid! I didn't need a mom when I was younger, what makes you think I need one now! I hate you! I hate you so much!"

The whole room grew silent. Lucas and Julian were too shocked to move. They were both anxious for Brooke's reaction.

Brooke grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged her towards an open chair by the dining table,

"Get over here."

Sam had no idea what was going on, "Brooke. What are you doing!?"

Brooke sat down on the chair and pulled Sam in close grabbing her by the waist,

"You will NOT talk to me like that. You will NOT continue seeing Tyler, and you WILL finish up your previous punishment. Whether you like it or not!"

Lucas and Julian realized what was going to happen and they quietly made their way out.

Sam tried to get away but both of Brooke's hands had a firm grasp on her waist,

She was desperate, "Brooke! Let go of me! What are you going to do?!"

"You asked Lucas for a spanking, and that's exactly what I'm giving you"

Sam's eyes widened, her hands quickly made their way to her backside,

"Mom, NO. Please! I never meant that! I was mad. I'm too old for a spanking, don't do this!"

Brooke's heart broke at Sam's desperation, but she was at her wit's end, and this was her last resort, her hail Mary.

Brooke stood up and held on to Sam's arm. She towered over the teary-eyed Sam,

"How do you think Lucas felt after you decided to make your exit? Huh Sam?! How do you think I feel when you refuse to listen to me and disobey me? You're going out with some stupid guy, who has some stupid friends. You shunned the ones that care about you! Jack called me, I didn't call him! Apparently he found out that they were going to make you jump the current, like an IDIOT. You think Tyler loves you, well sweetie you're sorely mistaken! I'm not taking it Sam! I don't care if spanking is what I have to resort to, but I will not let you fall down that path."

Sam had never been spanked before. She had been beaten out of anger, but never disciplined out of love. This was her first time. Brooke really did love her, even after all her stupidity.

But Sam was beside herself. She didn't care how old she looked she started to cry loudly,

"Mom NO, please don't spank me! I know you were right! Tyler is bad news, he doesn't love me, I know that now! I was stupid for going to that party, I could've really hurt myself. No, mommy no!"

"I'm sorry Sam."

She took her seat once more, wrapped her hand around Sam's wrist and pulled her over her lap. Sam fidgeted wildly

"mom please" she whispered

"no don't do-OW!" Brooke gave her a flurry of hard spanks, before Sam gave way to broken sobs, "mom! I'm sorry I've been so horrible lately, I'll be better!" Her words were raw and filled with regret, "I want to do better, you were right! I was too stupid to see it!" Brooke gave her 5 more firm spanks that made Sam squirm helplessly before she stopped.

Brooke lifted a broken Sam into her arms, allowing her to rest in her lap. She coddled Sam as if she were 6 years old. Sam clung onto Brooke and hid her face in Brooke's chest,

Sam sobbed incessantly, "I was wrong! I was just so mad and embarrassed, that's why I was so bad! I'm sorry mommy"

Sam had been deprived of such a mother's bond for her whole life, and Brooke made up for that in these special moments.

Brooke rocked Sam back and forth and rubbed her back, "Shhh, it's okay. It's okay, mom's here. Don't worry, I believe you baby."

Sam continued crying. Not so much because of the spanking itself, although it did hurt, but more because she needed an emotional release. She felt so much regret, anger, and sadness, but being rocked in her mother's arms was when she felt the safest.

Sam wasn't even asleep yet, but today was such an emotionally exhausting day, and now she was being coddled and rocked by her mother, so she started to suck her thumb openly. Brooke looked down at her daughter and smiled, she started humming a song that lulled Sam to sleep. It was only 9:00, but she carried a half asleep Sam into her room.

Brooke heard a small tired voice, "No mom. I want to sleep in your bed."

She patted Sam's back to acknowledge her request and laid Sam down to sleep in her room. Brooke changed Sam into her pajamas and watched her sleep.

"Sammy I don't ever want to do that again." She kissed Sam's forehead and made her way out. She had to call Lucas and thank him for everything.

When she went back to bed she found Sam curled up in a ball, but when Sam felt Brooke's weight on the bed, she dropped her giraffe and moved closer to Brooke.

Brooke beamed with maternal love.

**Please Review :]…Are you happy with how Brooke and Sam resolved their issues?...Julian will be more prominent in upcoming chapters!**

**P.S spankings will not be a common occurrence, very rarely will I use them!**


	17. Jack hurts Sam

**Sorry I didn't update sooner! My summer is quickly winding down, but I'll update as soon as I get time!**

Sam awoke on her mother's bed, she had never slept more soundly. Brooke walked out of her bathroom and found Sam sitting up, with a tired face,

'No matter how much sleep this girl gets, she'll never be fully satisfied.' she thought as she smiled at Sam's disheveled appearance.

"Hey Kiddo, how you feeling?" Brooke said as she walked towards her closet. Sam followed her mom's movements,

"Sam?"

Sam shakes her head, "sorry what'd you say?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I asked how you were feeling."

Sam knew that Brooke was hinting at her punishment of yesterday night. She really didn't want to talk about it, she was still embarrassed that it had happened to her and a bit hesitant for what was to come in the future.

She grabbed at the sheet and twisted it, "umm I'm fine…I guess, but I kinda don't want to talk-"

Brooke walked to Sam and sat by her, she cut her off,

"Sweetie, I don't plan on ever spanking you like that again, unless you decide to do what you did again." She touched Sam's cheek, "But I know you've learned your lesson. Okay?... So we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Sam stopped playing with the sheets and looked up at Brooke,

"Thanks Mom" she tenderly says

Brooke kisses her on the cheek and resumes getting ready,

"No problem Sammy, oh and I need to get you pajamas because the ones you have are _not_ cutting it."

Sam looked down at her clothes and realized that Brooke must've dressed her before bed. The spanking really took a lot out of her. She chuckled knowing that it must've pained Brooke to dress someone in such an unfashionly way, even if it was just sleepwear,

"chillax Brooke I think I look sexy in this"

Brooke laughed loudly at Sam's statement,

"oh yea the boys are really going to chase you with that hair and those rags you call pajamas."

Sam got up to go get ready for school, but Brooke grabbed her arm,

"oh and Sam there's someone in the kitchen waiting for you"

Sam looked at her mother deeply confused,

"who's crazy enough to be at someone else's house this early in the damn morning?"

Brooke smiled,

"Someone who is crazy for the person they want to see, trust me Sam, a mother knows."

With that she let go of her arm and Sam opened the door, and sure enough there was Jack building a pyramid with Brooke's sugar cubes,

Sam knocked all his hard work down,

"aww what the hell", he retorts in a mellow voice

Sam punched him in the arm,

"dude what are you doing here? It's way too early"

Jack stared at Sam, her hair was wild, her shirt was too big, her basketball shorts just reached her knees, and she had on the craziest socks. This is the Sam that Jack loved, the one who doesn't care what people think, but lately all she cared about was Tyler's approval,

He nodded his head and stared blankly at Sam, she grew annoyed,

"hey! I'm talking to you Jack, Come on!"

"oh man sorry, I just wanted to know if you were okay, you know after yesterday." He tried to avoid her gaze, not knowing how she would react

Sam's face hardened, and he knew she was serious even though her clothes said otherwise,

"Jack. I know you called my mom. She told me."

Jack freaked out,

"I'm sorry! I knew they just wanted to mess with you. I didn't want you to get hurt in the rapids, I had to do something!"

"So you called my MOM!?"

Jack stood up from the chair,

"yea I did! Because I know that she's the only other person that loves you as much as I do!"

They both looked at each other stunned. Jack couldn't believe he just said that, he quickly did damage control as he began to think that Sam didn't share his feelings. His voice mellowed and his gaze cooled off, "You know, I mean that cares about you like I do. For your safety and stuff."

'Was Brooke right, does he like me?' Sam thought anxiously, but outwardly she presented a don't care attitude,

"yea well whatever Jack, my ass paid for it thanks to you. But I'm over it. Tyler was a douche you were right, Brooke was right. I'm the idiot this time."

Jack knew Brooke was going to spank Sam. She even asked him if Sam had ever suffered trauma because of similar punishment. Jack soothed her worries,

"alright cool. I'll see you at school. I have to get there early today, some lame test I gotta retake."

Sam shrugged her shoulders, " 'kay, I gotta get ready anyways, see you at school man."

Brooke came out of her bedroom and sternly called Sam,

"Samantha Davis come over her now!"

Sam opened her door finally looking tamed and groomed,

"What the hell! What'd I do now?"

She saw Brooke with her arms crossed around her chest and her foot tapping the hardwood floor, she had her eyebrow raised at Sam,

"Don't you like Jack?!"

"duh! He's been with me forever, we're friends though" sam said quietly

Brooke looked exasperated, she threw her arms up in the air, "Sam that kid really likes you! Why don't you ever give him a chance? I see the way you treat him, and if I'm not mistaken that's playground language, and you like him too!"

Sam's guard automatically came up, who cares if she liked him? That wasn't any of Brooke's business,

"There you go dictating my life, it's so annoying! And what about you and _Julian_?"

Brooke got closer to Sam and she narrowed her eyes,

"what about me and Julian?"

"Don't play dumb! He was here yesterday when Uncle Lucas oh so kindly dragged me in!"

Brooke felt discovered, but she also put her guard up,

"Look! If there was ever something going on between us I'd tell you. Okay?!"

Sam figured she'd stop before this escalated any further,

"fine whatever"

Brooke was relieved that Sam didn't pursue it any further,

"alright. Deal. Well he's coming by today like at 5 so you and him can work on some writings together."

Sam was ecstatic any negative feelings she previously felt faded away, "NO WAY MOM! Are you serious?!"

Brooke couldn't help but find it extremely adorable the way that Sam still held onto that childlike happiness,

"Yeah sweetie, I'm serious"

Sam ran a victory lap around the island, she was about to run more, but Brooke grabbed her and took her in for a hug and a kiss. Sam was unsure of why she did that,

"thanks, but what was that for?"

Brooke lowered herself to Sam's height,

"Sammy I'm sorry that I never properly congratulated you for winning this contest, you deserved it and so much more. I love you more than you'll ever know. You're my little girl, you'll always be my baby, and I'm proud of you."

Tears began to form in Sam's eyes, but she didn't want to sound too emotional,

"Finally! I was waiting for this moment. But umm, thanks Mom. You'll always be my mom even if sometimes I act like you're not."

Brooke gave her a maternal smile and gave Sam one finally squeeze,

"Alright sweetie, let's get you to school. I don't want Haley to flip a switch because you're late to her class"

" 'kay let me just get my stuff."

… … … …

After school Sam planned on meeting Jack. The whole day she was thinking about Brooke's advice. She was right Jack did like her. After a guy like Tyler it was easier to see who really cared about her. Sam wanted to tell Jack that she liked him too, but they would have to take it slow. She was nervous, but excited, just as she was skating her way through everyone she saw Jack by the flagpole but he wasn't alone, he was with Mel. All of a sudden they pull in for a kiss. Sam was so shocked she tripped off her skateboard.

"Hey! Watch where you're going idiot" says a random kid walking by

"I am an idiot" was the only thing Sam could say to herself. Tears began to cloud her eyesight and slow sobs began to fight their way through. She stood up quickly, she reached for her phone, but remembered she had it taken away. So Sam ran to Haley's classroom as fast as she could. She was still grounded and Haley was her afternoon "babysitter" as Sam called it. But this time she needed Haley for more than that.

She ran in and flung the door open. She saw the kids who were taking a test, but she didn't care,

"AUNT HALEY!" Sam sobbed

Haley turned to the distressed Sam,

"Sam!? What's wrong baby?" she said as she stood up and embraced her

Sam felt so much heartbreak,

"My mom! I want Brooke! Call her aunt Haley please! I need her. Please call her! I want my mom!"

Haley had no idea what was happening to Sam, she pulled Sam out the classroom into the empty hallway,

"Sweetie your mom's at work. Tell me what happened" she looked directly into Sam's eyes

Sam pleaded with tears rolling down her face, "Aunt Haley, please. Please I need Brooke!"

She flung her face into Haley's bosom and Sam's tears began to dampen her shirt. Haley sat down on the nearby bench and let Sam continue to cry. She sent Brooke a text:

Text: I know you're in a meeting, but Sam needs you. She's crying…a lot.

Brooke felt her phone vibrate; she was at the head of the table, listening to people pitch her ideas, but the vibration made her curious. No one would ever text her now, unless it was an emergency, unless it was about Sam.

She read the text and her blood ran cold. What could've happened? Who hurt her Sammy? And why wasn't Jack there to help her? At that point she knew what she had to do.

"umm I'm sorry but I have to go. There's an emergency, my assistant will take over from here. I give her full authority, and I trust her judgment."

She avoided the stares of those in the meeting and once out she ran to her car. She finally made it to the school and briskly walked towards Haley's classroom. Haley heard Brooke's heels click against the floor. She imagined the fashionista, holding her bag daintily, but with an expression of sincere worry that only a mother can express,

"Sammy, she's here."

Sam lifted herself from Haley's embrace and saw Brooke standing in front of her. Her expensive bag and sunglasses on the floor, she was ready to comfort her daughter. Sam let herself fall into Brooke's arms,

"mommy" she whimpered

Brooke gave Haley a pleading expression as she rubbed the back of Sam's head. Haley just gave her a sympathetic look and mouthed, "I don't know"

**Please Review! Is Jack a jerk? Or is it Sam's fault?...if you have suggestions or comments feel free to leave them for me!**


	18. Sam must overcome

Brooke was so baffled, Sam was inconsolable.

"Hales could you give us a minute?" she whispered over Sam's head

Haley nodded and headed back into her classroom quietly. Brooke walked to the bench and pulled Sam from her embrace. She held her at arm's length and looked into Sam's tear-stained face.

"Sam you have to tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't talk to me." She said sternly

Through her crying Sam squeaked out, " You…you were right mom. I should've told Jack that I liked him!" She renewed her sobs and tried to fall back into Brooke's arms but Brooke didn't allow her, she firmly kept her at arm's length. Sam needed to tell her everything because she would rather cry then talk about her feelings. But now she knew that the root of the problem was Jack,

She sighed, "Sweetie what happened with Jack?"

Sam's face became contorted with hurt, "I was gonna tell him how I felt after school, but on my way to the flagpole I saw Jack and Mel kiss. They kissed! I thought he liked me!"

Brooke allowed Sam to fall into her arms this time. She knew what the pain of heartbreak was, but she couldn't lie to her. Sam couldn't be mad at Jack, because she pushed him away, and it was now up to her to explain it to her heartbroken crying daughter,

"Sammy I know this hurts, but you knew that he liked you, but you never gave him that chance. Sometimes we just come in too late. It's happened to me."

Sam pulled herself away and stared at Brooke,

"It's not fair! How can he go from practically freakin' loving me to sucking face with Mel. So much for best friends…"

Sam wanted nothing to do with her two best friends, she had felt absolutely betrayed by both of them.

Brooke grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it,

"Sam. How was Mel supposed to know that you liked Jack? And you know Jack hasn't necessarily stopped liking you, but he has decided to move on."

Sam was furious, "WHY ARE YOU TAKING HIS SIDE!?"

Brooke realized that Sam's emotions had flipped the switch,

"I'm not taking anyone's side, I'm being honest with you Sam."

Just then Jack and Mel came up holding hands. Mel wanted to give Sam exciting news,

"Sammy girl! Quit yelling at your mom and come over here. I have great news!"

Sam tensed and squeezed her Hands into fists at Mel's voice. Brooke looked at Sam with eyes that told her if she did anything stupid there would be consequences. Sam stood up and turned slowly, only to find them holding hands. She did everything possible to restrain herself, knowing that Brooke was at "spanking length" of her.

Jack frowned at Sam's reaction she didn't seem happy, but Mel was oblivious,

"Sam! Jack and Me are official. What do you think?" Mel was so happy that it made Sam want to puke.

Sam clenched her teeth making her words sharp, "I think, I think that…"

Sam sighs realizing that she lost and getting mad would only make things worse for her, "you guys look cute together I guess."

Mel smiles and so does Jack, "that's good enough for me" Mel says

Sam turns around at Brooke giving her an imploring expression. She was on the verge of tears once more, but didn't want them to see. She needed Brooke to save her. Brooke caught on and jumped up grabbing Sam by the shoulders,

"Congrats guys, but Sam and me have to be somewhere in a couple minutes. We gotta go, sorry!" Brooke rushed them to the car, but was beaming at Sam's extreme self control. Sam was quiet most of the car ride home, and once there she dropped her stuff and ran to her room. It broke Brooke's heart to see Sam like this.

As Brooke was preparing dinner the doorbell rang. It was Jack,

"Hey Ms. Davis is Sam home?"

Brooke expected Jack to be with Mel, but she wasn't stupid Jack still cared for Sam,

Sympathetically Brooke responded, "Jack I don't think she wants to talk right now."

Jack pleaded with Brooke, "Please let me just talk to her."

Brook gave in and allowed him to come in,

She whispered, "she's in her room"

Jack knocked at her door, "Hey Sam, It's Jack."

Sam screamed, "Get out! Get out! I don't want to talk to you!"

Jack yelled back, "look, I thought you liked me, then I thought you didn't. Mel started talking to me because I looked sad and then we just kissed! I don't know it went from there"

"Why should I care, just leave!"

Jack sighed heavily, "I'm sorry Sam"

There was no response from behind the door, Jack got angry and banged on the door once, "You know what fine! I'm not a toy Sam, I have feelings to. Just grow up!"

With that he ran out the door, not caring to say bye to Brooke. She watched it all and was mad at both kids. They were both stubborn, and they both needed to grow up.

At around 5 Sam came out of her bedroom, her eyes were still red and her voice gruff,

"Brooke is Julian still coming?"

Brooke was glad that Sam wasn't going to allow someone to get in the way of her dream,

"Why don't you ask him?"

Sam looked to the table and found Julian waiting for her. She was embarrassed,

"oh heyy! Sorry I…um…"

Julian smiled and it kind of reminded Sam of Tyler's million dollar smile,

"Hey kid it's alright, but lets get started"

They both sat at the table and Brooke was glad that Julian helped her get her mind off things. Suddenly Sam started tearing up. She kept on replaying the events in her head. Julian noticed her crying,

"Whoa Sam. What's going on?"

Sam wiped the tears from her face and hardened her voice,

"nothing. Can we keep working"

Julian smiled, "Sam you might as well talk to me about it.

Sam sneered, "Why should I tell you?"

Julian saw the hurt in her eyes, "Because sometimes you need a dad to help you out."

Sam was taken aback, she hadn't heard the word dad addressed towards her in a while. What did he mean by that?

Please review….what do you think of Sam and Jack. Is Julian being nosy?


	19. Julian, a dad?

**I don't think I'll be able to do daily updates any longer. But I'll continue updating as frequently as possible! Keep on reading guys :D**

"Did you just insinuate that you want to be my…my _dad_" Sam barely knew the guy and he somehow wanted to have a heart to heart moment. It was true that he and Brooke have been talking, but had they been talking about Sam? She had to know.

"Why the sudden interest in my personal life _Julian?_...this is only like the third time I've actually talked to you."

Julian felt embarrassed, Sam didn't know that he and her mother had long conversations all about Sam. Brooke needed to vent and while she appreciated Haley and Peyton's advice, Julian had something they didn't…handsome looks and a personality that she was definitely attracted to.

He was anxious and began looking everywhere except at Sam,

"uhh sorry Sammy, I MEAN SAM! Your right though, maybe "dad" is a really strong word. I just thought that you'd like to talk to someone with a male perspective on things."

He mentally breathed relief. He considered it a good save. Truthfully though, he felt that he knew everything about Sam already. All that Brooke knew and felt for her daughter, she talked to him about. Julian knew about Sam's past, her dreams, her insecurities, and even the pet names that Brooke gave her, down to the little things that Brooke did to calm her down like coddling her, rubbing her back, or humming songs. He knew all of it.

Sam stared inquisitively at Julian, "Well I have male perspectives. Their names are Lucas and Nathan. They're busy guys, but I've known them forever, and I trust them…unlike you"

Julian drooped his shoulders at Sam's words and looked down not wanting to show the hurt on his face. He turned all business,

In a monotone voice he responded, "fine. Let's get back to work then. You already know the details of the movie. I feel like your teenage perspective will really help. Here is a rough idea of the cafeteria scene, I need you to give the characters voice, make it realistic."

He handed her the paper, and began looking at all his other ideas. Sam took the papers slowly and kept on looking at Julian. He genuinely wanted to help, and if Brooke found out what she said, she'd be PISSED. After all Sam knew there was a spark between them.

She cleared her throat and slowly spoke, "It's about a guy"

Julian fixed his eyes on Sam, "what?"

"You asked me what was wrong. It's about a guy, his name is Jack" she said almost sheepishly

'your best friend' Julian thought to himself

'my best friend' Sam said.

Julian gave her a reassuring glance telling her to go on,

She took in a deep breath and started playing with her pencil, only looking down as she talked,

"I like him and he liked me. I never told him anything though, and now he's with my other friend Mel. I lost my chance because I was with some stupid guy named Tyler and I was too stupid to say something afterwards"

Julian was unsure of what to say. Sam was more than just a contest winner to him, she wasn't just some 14 year old girl. Her story, her personality and nuances had captured his heart. She meant a lot to him thanks to Brooke.

"Well, what'd your mom say about it?"

Sam was annoyed that Julian asked him that,

"I already know what Brooke said. I don't need you to just agree with her."

Before he lost her attention he decided to give her his opinion,

"alright. Remember this is coming from a guy. We like to be told things straight up. If you like Jack, you need to tell him. The probability of him liking you is probably still great. If not those feelings will always be there between you and him, and that won't be fair to Mel. But if you do decide to do this you have to take into account that there will be a fall out, things might not go as perfect as you want them to."

Sam focused on Julian and hung on his every word,

She blinked repeatedly. Sam felt herself completely alone at the end of this ordeal.

"I hate this!" she finally lamented. Sam threw her pencil and put her head down. Julian didn't know what to do. Sam was beginning to cry and Brooke was nowhere in sight. She had gone to Peyton's to take care of Sawyer. She trusted Julian.

He panicked and fidgeted as he walked towards Sam. He was going to put his arm around her, but felt it awkward.

With insecurity in his voice he tried to console Sam, "uhhh Sam, hey don't cry. Look I'm sorry if what I said hurt you. Please Sam don't cry."

He heard her muffled words, "It's my fault what if I lose both of them? I'm so stupid!" She was as distressed as a 14 year old could get.

Just then Julian heard Brooke's maternal voice resonate in his mind, it was the talk they had when Lucas was out looking for Sam at the Rapids.

"_I know that Sam can be tough and rebellious. She may be 14 and in high school, but she has her moments. You know what I mean Julian? Sometimes all she needs is a lap to lay in, arms to cry in, and a soothing voice to calm her down. It's in those moments where Sam becomes my little girl. I call her Sammy, sweetie, and even baby, and she never objects! I know it probably sounds weird, but Julian; she's been through so much hell, she needs a lot of comfort and love. Probably more than most kids, and more than she would ever want to admit."_

Julian knew what he had to do. He mustered up all the paternal instinct that he had, as small as it may have been. He wrapped his arm around the broken hearted Sam and lifted her up,

"Let's go to the couch sweetie. How does that sound? Take our mind off things for a while" he said soothingly

Sam just nodded her head. He turned the t.v on low. Sam turned to him,

"do you think things will work out in the end?" she said almost begging for an assuring answer.

Julian smiled, "things always work out the way they're supposed to, even if we don't like it. But that's life Sammy"

She turned back to the t.v and they watched it in silence. But it was a comfortable silence, one that began to lull an exhausted Sam to sleep. Julian turned to Sam only to find her fast asleep.

'not bad Julian. You broke her, but then you fixed her' he thought to himself

Julian picked her up and took her to her room, laying her down gently. Brooke walked into her home and found it eerily quiet, she then saw Julian staring at Sam asleep on her bed. She was confused.

Brooke placed her hand on his back to get his attention. He turns around and smiles at Brooke,

"what happened Julian" she said in a whisper

Julian grabbed Brooke's hand, "We talked about Jack. Brooke she's a really good kid. So keen to everyone else's well-being."

"how'd she fall asleep?"

Julian chuckled lightly, "she started crying. I didn't know what to do, but a voice in my head guided me through it."

They both turned to Sam as she lay sleeping. Their hands were interlocked and a wave of love overtook Brooke,

With tears in her eyes she looked at her daughter, "Julian, I really love her. So, so much."

Julian turns to her and she turns to him. He lifts her chin towards his face,

"I know. I love her too" he whispers. At that moment there was an undeniable attraction between the two. They had been dangling between the fine line of friends and lovers for a while, but without a second to spare Julian passionately kissed Brooke. Brooke finally gave in to her emotions. She loved Julian.

**Please Review…thoughts? Suggestions? I'd like to know them! You guys keep me writing. Thank you so much.**


	20. Brooke becomes distant

**I've been so busy guys! But here's the next chapter, :D**

Sam awoke the next morning exhausted, not so much physically, but emotionally. But was glad she was able to talk to Julian. He seemed easier to talk to than Lucas. Maybe he was a good match for Brooke. Sam decided to take Julian's advice, but first she wanted to talk to Brooke about her decision. Sam always felt better when she had her mother's affirmation. She put on her clothes, her usual style, and headed to breakfast, she planned on telling Brooke then. To her surprise Julian was there. Sure she knew they had something going on, but she never would've expected Brooke to move so fast.

Sam felt a twinge of pain as she saw them so happy together. Sam and Brooke hadn't been in that state of happiness together for a while.

Apprehensively, Sam made her presence known, "ummm Brooke?"

Brooke who was playfully making pancakes alongside Julian twirled to see Sam. Usually Brooke was keen to Sam's emotion, but she felt euphoric, so she missed the uneasiness that Sam felt.

"Sam, finally! I was about to drag you out of bed. Come on let's eat."

Trying not to show her true feelings Sam spoke playfully and sarcastically, "So uhh Julian did you get all up in her lady business? Is that how she got you into making pancakes at 7 in the morning?" She began eating, but chuckled at her genius.

"SAMANTHA!" Brooke said in disbelief. She turned to Julian and apologized, "Julian, I am SO sorry." She turned to Sam and gave her a glare, speaking pointedly, "It's like she was never taught manners."

Sam let Brooke's comment roll off her shoulders and flippantly continued, "It's got nothing to do with manners dude. I'm just saying a guy in the morning means one thing and one thing only."

Brooke grew frustrated at Sam's belligerence, while Julian found it amusing.

"Samantha, STOP. IT. NOW."

At that point Julian chuckled loudly, "Brooke, it's okay. _Really,_ don't worry about it. Sammy's just messing around."

It didn't bother Sam that Julian called her Sammy, in fact she liked it, but the fact that Brooke seemed to care more about him at the moment _**did**_ bother her.

"Yea, whatever" Sam took a deep breath, lowered her head and continued, "Hey mom, can I talk to you about something in private really quickly?"

There was silence, Sam looked up and found Julian and Brooke whispering to one another. Sam grew angry.

'I guess mom's too busy with her new boy toy. Screw you guys.' She thought

Brooke smiled at something that Julian said, she spoke in a preoccupied tone, "I'm sorry Sam, say that again?"

Sam knew Brooke was happy so she didn't want to ruin it for her, "umm nothing nevermind. I'm just gonna wait for Haley outside."

Sam stood up and gave Brooke a kiss.

"Have a nice day Sammy." Brooke said sweetly

"Thanks Brooke" Sam mumbled

Sam sat on the curb glumly staring at the loose gravel on the ground. She really needed to tell Brooke about her decision, but its like Julian had her in a cloud.

'Whatever. I don't need her approval or anything like that. I'll just talk to Jack today.' She had made her decision.

Haley pulled up to the curb and knew something was up,

"You know the trash man is going to want to pick you up if you stay there long enough." She said playfully. She broke Sam out of her trance,

Sarcastically Sam began, "haha Aunt Haley. You're hilarious. Let me take a moment and breathe in your gold comedy." She clapped unenthusiastically.

Haley realized that Sam was definitely not in a good mood, "alright kid, very funny. Get in the car. You're going to make _me_ late!"

Sam grumbled, "well if this stupid punishment was over already, I could just skate to school."

Haley spoke sharply, "Sam. Don't start complaining. You know you deserve it. I back your mom up 100%, do you _want_ me to tell her that you're complaining."

Sam turned and just stared out the window, "do whatever you want " she whispered

Haley sighed as they drove in silence to school.

Sam avoided Mel and Jack for the whole day, she was anxious. At lunch Lucas caught Sam with her head down on his desk,

"Sweetie what's wrong, are you sick?" He lifts her head and puts his hand on her forehead

Sam jerked back, "I'm fine! Geez chill out."

Lucas folded his arms across his chest, he was significantly taller than Sam and every time he did this, she felt two feet tall.

"Samantha I work at a high school, I'm not stupid. What's going on?"

Sam looked at Lucas with red eyes, "Can you_ please_ just forget about it?"

Lucas stared intensely at Sam for what seemed to her like a lifetime, but he relented, "fine, but if anything happens to you, I _will_ hurt someone."

"thanks" sam said.=

She heard Lucas grumble something under his breath, "teenagers."

… … … … … … … … … …

Sam looked at the clock tick on for eternities before she finally heard the bell ring. She grabbed her board and quickly made her way to Jack. Mel had detention today, so she and Jack had half an hour to talk. She found him, but stopped and just stared. She really did like him and only hoped that this worked out in the end.

Jack smiled when he saw Sam and went up to her, "Hey Sam I haven't seen you all day. What's up?"

Sam didn't want to ruin the balance in Jack's life, she had spent so much time protecting him. and now she was about to hurt him. But as much as she hated it, Julian's words propelled her,

"Jack. I kinda have to tell you something."

Jack didn't seem worried he put his hands in his pocket , "Yeah sure. You can tell me anything Sam."

Sam had a look of worry on her face, "Jack I have a feeling that I'm gonna ruin everything."

He caught on and returned Sam's expression, "Sam. What do you mean?"

Sam grabbed Jack's hand, "Jack I do like you…a lot. I should've told you when I had the chance, but I was too prideful."

Jack pulled his hand away from Sam, but she continued

"I know you're with Mel. I get it. And if you have no feelings for me then I understand, but you can't pretend to like Mel , just to try and move on from what we could have had. Jack please…don't lie to me or yourself."

Jack just stared at Sam, but Mel came up from behind completely oblivious,

"Hey guys. Sammy girl! Haven't seen you today. I ditched detention, so we can all hang out!"

Jack kept staring at Sam , as if hypnotized. Mel waved her hand in front of his face which brought him back down to earth, "Earth to Jack!"

"oh…sorry babe. Yea lets go. Uhh Sam you can't come right? You're like still in trouble"

Jack was right she was still in trouble, but she understood that he didn't want her there either; she tried to hide her breaking voice as best she could, "uhh yea. I can't come; still grounded, but thanks anyways. See you around."

Sam walked quickly to Haley's classroom, that's where Brooke was waiting for her. Jack continued to stare longingly her direction. He knew his feelings were strong for the brutally honest, immensely amazing Sam.

"What's up with her?" Mel said abruptly

Jack slowly lets go of Mel's hand, "uhh she just had a bad day. Let's go?"

"alright. Whatever I guess."

… … … … …

Before Sam walked into the classroom she composed herself, Brooke wanted her there by 3:30 and it was 3:45. But Sam also needed to tell Brooke about what happened. She needed her support system , she needed her mom.

Sam opened the door as if nothing had happened, "Hey guys. Brooke you ready to go?"

Haley's vision went to Brooke then to Sam. Brooke raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Samantha, I told you to be here by 3:30. You're 15 minutes late."

Sam didn't want to think about Jack so she looked at her shoes and started moving them, "I'm sorry. I lost track of time. Am I in trouble?" she managed to squeak out. To Brooke she looked like a little girl evading a punishment.

Brooke exhaled sharply, "Sam you always have an excuse for everything. But Julian is waiting in the car, so let's just go."

"Mom, no you don't understand! Look, I was with Ja-"

Brooke raised her voice, "I don't want to hear it! Let's go _now_."

Sam was exasperated. It seemed like today all Brooke could think about was Julian, but Sam really needed her today and it was like her mother was absent.

Sam looked at Brooke hurt, "Okay fine let's go then. I'm really sorry."

Brooke grabbed her purse without saying anything else. They said their goodbyes to the perplexed Haley and went off to the car.

Sam hated how quickly Brooke was beginning to transform, but Brooke had invested so much time and energy with her that she felt she had no right to say anything. She decided to keep quiet, even though inside everything was killing her.

When Julian dropped them off Sam went to her room and found the one thing she used to turn to in times of distress, a small blade. She went to the bathroom and began to cut herself. She slid down towards the floor as she saw the blood slowly trickle out, she let her tears fall freely and felt the emotional release she needed. It was her last resort, and she was desperate to let it out. If this is what it was going to take to keep Brooke happy, this is what she would do. Her mother was the most valuable person in the world, and right now she was happier with Julian than with her. Who was she to ruin that happiness?

**Please Review! What do you think of Brooke at the moment? Is she at fault or just caught up in the romance? Do you think Sam overreacted with everything?**


	21. A Shocking Discovery

Julian and Brooke were having the time of their life. She had called Peyton to take care of Sam while she and Julian went out to dinner. Brooke was unaware that the moment she yelled "Bye" to her daughter, was the same moment that Sam took the blade to her wrist. Sam stifled her sobs as she realized the cruel irony of it all. Sam just laid in the tub and turned on the water. She didn't want to be bothered, didn't want to joke with Peyton. What she wanted was to be with her mom, but that wasn't an option so she opted for solitude.

Sam had been like this for almost two weeks. Cutting had become a regular routine in the past days. Nothing in her life was going right. Brooke was distant and preoccupied; Jack just stared at her, but kept his distance at all times. The only good thing was that her punishment was to be lifted tomorrow.

Peyton knocked on the bathroom door, "Hey Sam, you've been in there for a while, don't ya think?"

Sam opened her eyes; she was an emotional mess but didn't want to alarm anyone. She mustered all the energy she could, "yeah! I'll be right out"

Peyton felt relieved when she heard Sam's cheerful voice, "alright kid! Brooke said we could do what you want _only _if you have all your work done." Peyton chuckled at Brooke's overbearing nature.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Even when her world revolves around Julian she's still so damn controlling of _my _life." She whispered to herself.

She got out and went up to her aunt peyton, "I'm done with everything. I think a movie sounds pretty chill right now."

Peyton agreed, "Titanic it is!"

Sam pretended to choke herself, "you're such a sap. You know that?" Peyton just laughed, but as they began to watch the movie Sam cuddled in with her. Peyton found this odd, because usually she did this with Brooke or Haley, but it didn't bother her, she embraced Sam as well. Sam found her aunt to be comforting and warm, almost like her mom.

… … … … …

Brooke and Julian were both enjoying each other's company. For the first time in a long time, Brooke felt like a man really understood her. She loved him and he loved her.

There was a silence between them as they ate their food, but Julian put down his fork, "Brooke, babe, this is serious for me. I love you and I love Sam. I hope you know that."

Brooke responded in a choked up voice, "I…I love you too Julian." They grabbed each other's hands across the table and Brooke let a tear fall from her face as she felt the love of her boyfriend.

But Julian's warm expression hardened a bit, "I just don't think that Sam likes me much. I really do hope she knows that I care about her too."

Brooke just shook her head in rising frustration, "Julian, NO. Do NOT blame this on yourself. Sam needs to stop being so selfish. But I guess it's my fault. I've spoiled miss sarcastic moody Sam far too much. I'm not having it!"

Julian reassured her, "Brooke, Sam's a diamond in the rough. You've helped her so much and have taught her all that you could. She's 14, we were all willful and rebellious at that age."

She sighed heavily but her words were cut off by the sound of her cell phone. It was Haley.

"Julian I'm sorry can I take this for a second?"

"Yeah sure, go right ahead."

Brook walked towards the rest room. She spoke in a rushed whisper, "Hales! I'm on a date with Julian. What's wrong?"

Haley had noticed that something was wrong with Sam at school and the fact that Brooke completely ignored it because she was too busy with Julian confused her.

She spoke harshly, "Brooke, are you freaking kidding me? Have you even talked to Sam at all this week?"

Brooke was confused, "uhh Haley can we talk about Sam later. I don't want to keep Julian waiting."

Haley exploded on the phone, "BROOKE! Wake the hell up! Now ANSWER ME. Have you talked to your daughter this past week?!"

Brooke felt attacked, "of course I have!"

Haley didn't fall for it, "oh bullsh_t! "

Brooke raised her voice, "What the hell is your problem?! There's nothing wrong with her. I wake her up, take her to school, give her food. She's fine! She hasn't said a thing!"

Haley's voice turned grave, "You need to open your eyes, Sam is hurting, and you've been too blinded by love to see it. She's closed down completely to both Lucas and me. She has no outlet. That's dangerous, especially for her."

Brooke remained adamant. She knew her daughter, and lately her daughter had caused her a lot of grief, especially with Julian. She may have never admitted it, but she was mad at Sam because of it,

"Samantha is fine. She's just been moody and sarcastic. What the hell else is new?!"

Haley had enough, "Brooke, do you remember two weeks ago when Sam came in late after school?"

"Yes. I added an extra day to her punishment"

Haley continued, "okay, and what does Sam do when she's anxious or hiding something?"

Without a moment's pause Brooke answered, "oh, she looks down, sometimes she'll move her feet around." Brooke chuckled imagining Sam,

Still chuckling she continued, "sometimes I think she looks like a little girl trying to…" Brooke stopped dead in her tracks, she froze.

Haley knew that Brooke now understood, "trying to _what_, Brooke?" she wanted her to say it.

Brooke's voice quavered, "Trying to evade punishment."

That was exactly what Brooke saw in Sam that day "a little girl trying to evade punishment", but for some reason she was tuned out, her mind was on Julian.

Haley nodded, "exactly. And today I realized that Sam's been ostracized by Jack. She asked him to be her partner for their writing assignment and he flat out refused. I don't know what's going on, but I think Sam's in pretty bad shape right now"

Brooke stayed silent for a moment, "I screwed up Hales."

Haley sighed, "Go Fix it then. She's not a company Brooke, she's your daughter." With that she hung up.

Brooke walked back to Julian. She loved him and felt it necessary to tell him what's been going on. Julian even apologized,

"I'm so sorry Brooke. I feel like this is my fault."

Brooke was quick to respond, "Julian please, this is my fault. I've been neglectful maybe not physically, but certainly emotionally with Sam. I mean look at the way I spoke about her today! I _**need**_ to fix this with her. Could you take me home?"

When Brooke got home she found Sam asleep with her head on Peyton's lap. It looked like they were watching a movie.

'Sam can never make it through a whole movie' she thought to herself

She became saddened when she realized that Sam hadn't hugged her in a while, much less cuddle with her. She quietly walked towards Peyton, who was already smiling at Brooke,

"Hey peyton. Thank you so much for watching her."

Peyton smiled, "it was my pleasure babysitting your 14 year old daughter."

Brooke knew that Peyton thought she was overbearing, "alright I get it Peyton. This is the last day anyways. She's free to roam the streets tomorrow."

Peyton scoffed jokingly. She got up and was careful not to wake Sam up. She said her goodbyes and left. Brooke was left alone with her daughter. She sat by the sleeping Sam and watched how peaceful she was. It hurt her to know that Sam was going through hell, and she wasn't there when she needed the comfort.

She got a blanket and covered Sam, as she was fixing it Sam's loose long sleeve rolled down her arm. Brooke was horrified by the sight. She covered her mouth to prevent her from yelling,

"oh my God" she said through her stifled mouth.

Sam's small wrists were dressed with cuts. The cuts were scattered all the way up to her elbows. One was visibly fresh.

Brooke felt her heart break into pieces. Her soul hurt for Sam. She kept on repeating, "Sammy, Sammy. No, Sammy." through her stifled sobs.

Brooke felt an extreme responsibility for Sam's self-mutilation. She had missed all the signs. Sam had been wearing long sleeves and sweaters, but only because it was getting colder, or at least Brooke thought, now she really knew the reason. Sam had been more guarded lately and quiet. Only speaking with jokes and sarcasm when she talked, but Brooke didn't stop to think about it.

She had abandoned Sam emotionally. She knew that Sam was already a vulnerable child, losing her support system from one day to the next was too much for her. Brooke slowly put Sam's sleeve down, went to the bathroom and cried.

It was her baby on that couch with the cut up wrists. It was her Sammy, the girl that still slept with a stuffed giraffe, but yet she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. It was the girl that she took in from a broken life, only to break her once more.

Brooke was determined. She would make things right with Sam.

**Please review! I'm sorry my updates aren't daily, but I hope you guys still like the story. ..Do you think Haley saved the day? How about Brooke's reaction at the end? Tell me anything you'd like to say!**


	22. The Unplanned Confrontation

Sam woke up on the couch, she assumed that Peyton had placed the blanket on her before she left. Usually Brooke or Julian carried her to bed, but Sam figured they were too busy doing _other_ things to bother. Today was Saturday and she was glad that she didn't have to face another lonely day at school.

As Sam was walking back to her room , Brooke came out of hers, all too eagerly,

"Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?"

Her eagerness overwhelmed Sam, "uhh yeah I guess."

Sam was waiting for Brooke to continue, but Brooke only stared at her. It was more like she was staring_ in_ her, trying to find some deeper meaning to her answer. Sam felt uncomfortable, "Sooooo, yea. I'm gonna go get dressed." With that she walked to her room.

Brooke was at a loss, she didn't know how to approach Sam about her cutting, even thinking about it made her want to run to Sam, grab her and never let her go. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option. Maybe if Sam was 5, but she wasn't, she was 14.

Brooke sat at her desk attempting to work as she thought about possible ways of approaching the situation. Sam came out of her room expecting to see Julian,

"Hey where's Julian?"

Brooke cringed knowing that her relationship with Julian had caused her daughter a lot of pain, she stumbled her words as she talked, "well uhh, well, he needed to go do some work today. Some kind of emergency I guess." she lied.

Sam just shrugged her shoulders, even when Julian wasn't at home, her mom would still find ways to preoccupy herself, "okay whatever then. So I'm gonna go out with Jack right now."

That was a lie. Brooke knew it and Sam knew it. In reality Sam didn't know where she was going, but she wanted to get away from Tree Hill. She started walking out and Brooke panicked.

"SAM!" she yelled in a desperate tone

Sam turned around startled by the sudden burst of emotion, "What?! Geez give me a heart attack, why don't you?"

Brooke knew she had no more time to think it was now or never. She stood up and walked towards Sam, ready for the confrontation.

"You aren't going with Jack today." She sternly told her

Sam felt her blood begin to boil, but she did her best to keep it together, "uhh _yes_I am. My punishment's been lifted, remember?"

Brooke continued sternly and unmoving, "Sam I'm disappointed that you would lie to me and to my face. Especially because you know you can tell me anything. Haley told me about Jack." At the mention of Jack's name Sam's face contorted into sadness. Sam could handle hearing his name if anyone else said it, but hearing it from Brooke's voice made her want to cry. Her tone warmed considerably, "Sam, what happened with Jack?" She grabbed Sam's hand, but Sam jerked away. She had given her plenty of chances, and now she decided to want to talk? No way.

"Just leave me alone I have to go." Sam attempted to walk off but Brooke seized her arm, Brooke was on the verge of tears, her eyes were red, and her voice raspy,

"Samantha don't you dare lie to me. Please Sammy, don't lie to me. What's going on with you?"

Sam tried to shake Brooke's grip, "Let go of me! Let go of me! There's nothing wrong! And if there was, why would you care?! You've been so wrapped up in the land of Julian, you didn't even notice all the times I tried to talk with you!"

Brooke saw the rage and sadness in Sam's voice, "Sam I'm so sor-"

Sam raised her voice, "NO! You're not sorry Brooke! If Haley hadn't told you would you even have noticed?" Her eyebrows narrowed and she glared at Brooke,

"You know what? Fine I'll tell you! NEWSFLASH: I told Jack that I liked him, but he doesn't like me back. I made things worse and now my two best friends won't talk to me! I have NO ONE of true value at school. I'm not some kind of popular starlet like you were! OKAY?!" Sam threw her arms up in the air,

"So let me fuckin' go already!" She violently tried to get Brooke to let go, but she wouldn't. It was Brooke's turn to vent, "Sam! I will NOT let go. I'm sorry that I've been preoccupied. I accept full responsibility. I'm sorry baby, I really am."

Sam just stared daggers at her, but she continued, "but Sam, you're not telling me everything."

Sam panicked, did Brooke know? She stammered as she talked, "what, what are you talking about?"

Brooke saw the worry and the fear in Sam's eyes. She gingerly pulled down Sam's long sleeve, and held her daughter's arm. Sam just stared at her mother shocked. Brooke began to cry, "This Sam! Why didn't you tell me about this Sammy? You're hurting yourself baby! Why are you doing this? I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but please, you need to stop!" Brooke sounded desperate and she was almost pleading with Sam.

Sam pulled away and this time Brooke let her go.

"Sam, do you need me to take you to the psyschologist? What do you need me to do?" she pleaded

She just stared at Brooke, as if she was confused by the question, but she snapped out of it, "I need you to LEAVE. ME. ALONE."

Sam ran out of the house with her skateboard, sobbing as she made her way out of Tree Hill. Brooke let her go, she didn't know what else to do. She knew that Sam would come back; she just needed time to think.

Hours passed and Sam wasn't back. The night came and Sam still wasn't back. Brooke was a nervous wreck, she had thrown up numerous times and called Sam's phone more than enough times. Julian had come after talking with Brooke and was ready and willing to do anything for the missing Sam.

He placed his arm on Brooke's shoulder, "Brooke, Sam has to be missing for more than 24 hours before the police intervene. I think it's time we go look for her."

Brooke turned around and yelled, "Where the hell are we going to find her? I've called everyone; no one knows where she is!? She could be out in the middle of nowhere lost! It's cold outside! What if she gets sick? AND she needs her giraffe to sleep, she'll have nightmares! What if someone takes advantage of her? What if-"

"Babe stop! Stop with the what ifs. Sam is a smart girl. She lived on her own for a long time, I'm sure she'll survive a night without a stuffed giraffe. But we'll find her. I need you to think long and hard, did she ever talk about any places she'd go to stay before she met you?"

Brooke's mind was reeling, but she did her best to concentrate. There was one place that resonated with her, "she, she told me about the woods, just outside of Tree Hill. She only went there a couple times, but it was where she thought the most and found peace. Oh no! What if she's there? It's 12 am, it has to be dangerous!"

Julian felt the same way; he grabbed the keys and made his way to the car. Brooke was about to head out, but she went back to Sam's room and grabbed the giraffe, staring at it for a moment. Sam always sought extra attention after any type of extremely emotional event, mostly because of the lack of attention and love previously. Often times Brooke would find Sam needing a hug, a chest to lean on, or a lap to lie in. She understood that Sam was beyond angry with her, and had good reason to be; so if she didn't want to hug or snuggle in with her on the car ride home, Sam would at least have her giraffe as comfort. It hurt Brooke to think like this, but she had to think in terms of her daughter's well-being

Julian was waiting by the door and smiled when he saw Brooke carrying the giraffe. They both headed to the woods just outside of Tree Hill. Brooke was scared for Sam and she felt a bit of anger as well. Julian felt frustrated. But they were both ready to fix their issues with her. Sam held a piece of their heart.

**Please Review!...do you think things will go over well? Tell me anything you'd like! You guys are all awesome :D**


	23. Julian finds Sam

Sam was alone in the woods. She walked as far out as possible, finding her old spot, where she'd go and hide before Brooke met her. She lied down and just thought. The memories that came up were of past abuse. The foster mom that called her worthless, the foster dad that constantly came home drunk and punched her when she got in the way. She thought of the times she cried at night wishing that someone would just love her, hug her, wishing she had someone to call mom, someone to call dad.

Then she thought of Brooke. The times that Brooke lost sleep over her. Their memories were blissful compared to her past. Sam smiled at all the crap she pulled on Brooke, but for some reason Brooke still loved her. But then she began to gently touch the cuts on her arm. The cuts weren't just physical, each one had an emotional release. A release of sadness, frustration, and rage. Sam silently cried envisioning every moment that she went into the bathroom, took out the blade and slowly sliced the surface of her delicate skin. The tears streamed as she heard Brooke's cheerful voice, so oblivious to her pain.

'But can I really blame mom? I mean did I make a serious effort to talk to her? Or was I just mad because of Julian?' Sam shook her head, not wanting to face the questions that her mind threw at her.

'She's my mom, but I have to learn to share. Julian's a part of her life and that won't change. I like him, but Brooke is mine.' As Sam listened to her reeling mind she realized the selfishness in her thoughts. She would have to learn to cope with the fact that Julian held a piece of Brooke's heart now. It started to get cold, Sam curled herself in a ball, while imagining Brooke tucking her in. She wasn't ready to go home yet, her anger was still fresh. She hated how she could be so mad at Brooke, yet still feel the need for her warmth and love. Slowly she let the cold envelope her and the sounds of the woods ease her to sleep.

… … … … …

Brooke was in a panic on their way to the woods,

"It's so cold outside! Sam is so skinny and fragile, she won't handle it! Did you see what she left with? A thin long sleeve!"

Julian grabbed her free hand and squeezed it, he spoke in a calm manner,

"Brooke we're almost there. I need you to calm down."

"Hurry up Julian! You're on the freeway! We're not in a horse and buggy!"

Julian chuckled but quickly stifled his laugh,

"I'll speed up."

Once at the woods Brooke wasted no time to get out of the car. Julian got out a bit slower and went the other way. The woods were big, they needed to cover the most ground possible.

Brooke yelled like her life depended on it,

"SAM!" "SSSAAAAMMMM!"

Brooke scanned the woods, walked, sped up, ran, tripping in the process. But there was no sight of her. Her calls were sounding more desperate,

"SAM! IT'S BROOKE. IT'S MOM SAMMY!"

Julian had a flashlight and began looking everywhere, he too yelled,

"SAMANTHA!" "SAM!"

Sam woke up to distant voices calling her. It was Brooke and Julian.

"damn." She thought. She didn't want to go back, as much as she wanted to accept them, there was something in her that made them partially guilty for her recent pain. Julian's voice came closer and closer. Sam was about to leave, but it was so cold that she was shivering uncontrollably. She hadn't realized it until she woke up. Slowly she pulled herself up but his flashlight caught her.

Julian's heart skipped a beat and he ran towards her, he knew she wanted to leave once more,

"SAMANTHA! DON'T YOU DARE MOVE A MUSCLE. I'M COMING" he yelled with as much authority as he could.

Sam heard the severity in his voice, she would've ran, but she was just too cold. As Julian ran she called Brooke, she quickly picked up,

"Did you find her?!"

Julian was too focused to get into detail, "yea meet us at the car."

When he finally reached Sam, she had her arms folded looking as angry as possible. But her tough front was overpowered by her fragile 14 year old body shivering uncontrollably.

Julian was out of breath when he reached her, "oh my gosh Sam! Come here sweetie. Let me give you my jacket."

Trying to remain tough Sam refused through her shivers, "no. I, I, don't, n-n-need it. Tt-t-ttell Brooke I'm f-fff-fine, and just l-l-llleave"

As he felt Sam's defiance, thought of Brooke's panic, and saw the scared and angry young teenager in front of him, Julian changed. He was no longer the movie director, or Brooke's boyfriend, he became Sam's guardian, at that moment he was her father. Even if she hated it.

"alright fine, I'll go to you then." He said in a terse and serious tone.

He kneeled down in front of Sam, took off his jacket and put it on her. She tried to stop him, but she wasn't much of a match, he only pushed her hands away, and the moment she felt the warmth she couldn't refuse. He didn't care if Sam was mad, he was going to take her back home. He picked her up bridal style, despite her weak protest,

"p-p-p-pput me down" it fell on deaf ears. Sam was surprised as she realized how comforting his arms were.

"Let's go Sam. We're taking you home." He walked with determination, while she had nothing else to say.

Sam saw Brooke in the distance, she looked completely drained. When Brooke saw Sam in Julian's arms she started crying. Julian gently put her down, and Brooke seized her for a hug.

"Sammy I'm so glad you're okay!" Sam felt Brooke's tears and felt so much sympathy and guilt. It was her fault that Brooke was in so much pain. Although she was still mad about the most recent events, she didn't want to make her mom any worse. She hugged her back and apologized in a sincere manner,

"I'm sorry Brooke! I shouldn't have stormed out. I won't do it again. You can punish me if you want."

Brooke continued her apology, "No Sam. This is my fault. I'm sorry I ignored you like that. I promise not to do that again. You're my daughter and I'll never stop loving you! We have to stop this Sam. I'm your mom, you're my daughter"

Sam believer her, but she just wasn't ready to talk to Brooke, "I know mom. I really do." Was all that she said and she slowly let go of her mother. Brooke felt hurt as her daughter left her there and watched as Sam headed inside the car.

On their way home Brooke sat in the back with Sam, while Julian drove. Brooke secretly hoped that Sam would cuddle in with her, but she didn't. Sam saw her giraffe but tried to act like she didn't care for it, especially because Brooke and Julian would think of her as a baby. Brooke wasn't fooled, so she turned the other way towards the window, hoping that Sam would be more at ease. A couple minutes later, she turned back to find Sam alseep in Julian's jacket, sucking her thumb, and her giraffe snuggled in between her arms. Brooke would've given anything to have her daughter in her arms. Shielding her from all that is wrong with this world; but was glad that Sam was at ease for now.

Once home Julian took Sam to her room, as he put her down she mumbled something,

"thanks Julian. I love you."

He and Brooke looked at each other confused. Did she mean that? She was half asleep, usually that's when her sincerity came out. In their confusion, they came to the understanding that Sam really did care for Julian. Stunned he uttered back to an already fast asleep Sam,

"no problem Samson."

He left the room and waited for Brooke to finish changing Sam into her pajamas. Brooke came out looking exhausted,

Julian pulled her in for a hug, allowing her to slowly cry, he comforted her, "shhh, shhh, Brooke, it'll be fine. She loves you, give her time."

Brooke only nodded, "Julian I think you should go home for tonight." He completely understood and gave her one last kiss, "I love you babe."

Brooke sat on the couch. She was tired, but she had to think of how to fix this. She decided to have Sam spend the day with Peyton or Haley tomorrow if she was up for it. She much rather would've preferred to have it be her, but Sam didn't want to be around Brooke. It killed her to think this, but it was the truth. Sam needed space. While Sam was out she would look for a therapist. She would only take Sam, if she wanted to go. In no way would she force her. All she wanted were for things to go back to normal. She wanted her moody, sarcastic, and opinionated Sammy back.

**Please Review! Who should Sam talk to Haley or Peyton? Does she have reason to be so cold to Brooke? Suggestions, ideas? Tell me and I'll gladly try to incorporate them.**


	24. Words of Wisdom

**It's longer than usual. Sorry about that!**

Sam awoke in her bed fully aware of the situation at hand. She wanted to forgive Brooke, but she was too hurt to concede to forgiveness. All she could do was weakly accept Brooke's apology just for the sake of accepting it. But Brooke wasn't fooled she knew Sam didn't really mean it.

A soft knock came through the other side of the door. Still in a sleepy voice Sam answered, "come in."

Brooke opened the door. The elephant in the room was obvious, Sam's running away, her cutting, Brooke's despondency, they all hung in the air,

Brooke cleared her throat, "I know you're mad. You have every right to be, but don't think that we're not going to talk about the cutting and the running away."

She took in Sam's expression for a moment, all that registered was vulnerability. She sighed, "but, we can do that later. You can go to Peyton's if you want. Haley might be there too. I need to run some errands"

Sam's voice was indifferent, "fine. I'll go to Peyton's I guess." She got up and went to her closet. Brooke followed her movements with her gaze, but it was like she was invisible. She took the hint and made her way out,

"I'm leaving in half an hour Sam, so get ready quick."

Sam just rolled her eyes, but when she went to the bathroom the door was no longer there and she noticed that Brooke had taken all the sharp objects out.

'You have got to be kidding me' Sam thought. She wanted to yell at Brooke for not trusting her, but then again Brooke was only worried. Sam tried to see it from her point of view. She just took a deep breath and went along with it. In reality, Sam was tempted to cut herself once more, but knew that she couldn't, Brooke would probably take off the door to her room as well.

When she left the restroom ready to go, Brooke was by the front door waiting. Sam casually walked past her towards the car,

"Nice touch in the bathroom. _Really_ shows you trust me dude."

Brooke pursed her lips and trudged behind her to the car. Sam didn't give her a moment's time to settle in the car, before she threw another comment at Brooke. She sounded vicious in an almost playful way.

"So here's a question Brooke. How _do_ you expect me to use the restroom, when I actually have to go to the bathroom? Hmm? How is that supposed to work mother dearest?"

Brooke mentally calmed herself down before she spoke,

"You can use my restroom."

Sam scoffed, she really wanted to say what she was thinking. 'I can just hurt myself there too', but she stayed quiet.

Brooke was about to turn on the car, but turned back to Sam,

"Let me see them." She said sternly

Sam was taken aback, "wait, are you serious?"

Brooke sounded impatient, "yes I am. Lift up your sleeves and let me see your arms."

Sam reluctantly did as she was told, she extended her arms towards Brooke, showing her mom the cuts allayed her anger and replaced it with hurt, "I haven't cut myself since you saw them yesterday." She said embarrassed

She grabbed Sam's arms one at a time and gently kissed them. Each kiss on top of a cut.

"I love you sweetie" she whispered.

The gesture moved Sam. She stayed quiet on the way to Peyton's. Once there she got out quickly, while Brooke just stared,

"Bye Sam. I'll pick you up around 7, is that fine?"

"yeah sure. Umm thanks. Bye." She said in a rushed tone.

Peyton opened the door and gave Sam the biggest smile,

"Sam! Come on kid. Sawyer's been waiting for you."

Sam loved Sawyer she was 3 now and the cutest little thing. She walked in and dropped her bag,

"Hey aunt peyton just to let you know because I love you and stuff, your smile is kind of creepy."

Peyton frowned, "What?! This smile is the moneymaker. It's how deals are sealed."

Sam laughed, "yeah, because you scare them, that's why"

Peyton laughed, "shut up Sam!"

She knew about Sam's cutting and understood what it was like to feel vulnerable. She wouldn't force the subject on her, she knew it'd come out eventually.

Sawyer ran up to Sam,

"Sammy! I missed you!"

"Soybeanz!" Sam said in return (Sam's nickname for her)

Sam picked her up and twirled her around. Sawyer seemed so happy and carefree. Sam felt a bit envious, she wanted that as well.

Peyton watched the scene. Sam sat on the couch with Sawyer. They looked like sisters. Sam loved her. She watched as Sawyer jumped high on the couch and almost instinctively Sam stopped her. She was a protector, but she didn't know how to protect herself. Peyton walked up to the vulnerable adolescent and the carefree toddler,

"Alright Sawyer you've gotta get ready. Daddy's taking you to the park."

"Sammy come with me!"

Sam forced a chuckle, "I'm not really up for it Soybeanz. Next time?"

Sawyer hung her head and frowned, "okay fine."

Peyton playfully shooed her to her room. When she came back Sam was writing.

"Sam you're not gonna say bye to Sawyer and Lucas?"

She snapped out of her writing mode and took out her earphones,

"sorry!" She hugged Sawyer then Lucas, "Bye Sawyer. Bye Uncle Lucas.

Lucas gave her a strong hug and kissed her head, "I love you baby"

After they left Sam went back to the couch, she yelled to Peyton, "So what're we doing today Aunt Peyton?"

"Well Haley's coming. You want to go out? Or stay in?"

Sam wanted to see Jack, she wanted to forgive Brooke, she wanted to stop making everyone miserable. Unfortunately those weren't her options,

"uhhh at the risk of sounding old, I'd rather stay home, than go out and party"

Peyton laughed loudly, "HA! Alright kid sure you don't like to party."

Sam knew she was talking about her sneaking out, but she had something up her sleeve, "you always bring that up. Besides Brooke wasn't much of a saint in high school either. I heard she was a bit of a slut."

Peyton nodded her head in disapproval, "put the brakes on it kid. Regardless of what your mom did or did not do, you still don't have an excuse to go out and be crazy. Understood Samantha?"

Peyton hardly ever called her Samantha. Sam wanted to veer away from the severity of this conversation, "alright alright. I'm sorry dang. Can we move on?"

Peyton put on her "scary" smile, "perfect!"

Just then the doorbell rang, it was Haley.

"Hales you took forever"

Haley looked exhausted. She was carrying too many bags from the grocery store,

"Gee Peyton thanks for helping out. I bought all the ingredients for dinner."

Peyton called Sam and they both helped her out. They were all in the kitchen enjoying each other's company. The problems and pains just melted away at that moment. But it was only temporary for Sam. She started staring at her sleeves, Peyton quickly noticed,

"uhh Hey Sam? You want to go sit down while we finish this up?"

Sam hesitated, "umm yea sure. That sounds cool."

Peyton realized that Sam was not going to ever want to talk about it willingly, she would have to bring it up. She whispered to Haley,

"Hales I'm gonna talk to her. Give me a minute?"

Haley nodded. She was completely aware of the situation. She herself wanted to talk to Sam as well.

Peyton sat on the couch. Sam did her best to ignore her as she watched tv,

"Sam. You're not stupid and you're not a little kid. Although your mom may think otherwise at times. So I'm not gonna patronize you. I just want to talk about it. You may not know this, but when I was younger I was alone most of my life. I know what it is to feel desperate"

Her appeal sparked Sam's interest, "really?" Sam said

Peyton smiled warmly, "yes. Really. But this is about you kiddo. What's up with you?"

Sam looked down ashamed, "I don't know. I've been feeling kinda alone." She slowly looked up at Peyton, afraid to see her reaction at her statement. But there was no judgement in her eyes, it reassured her to continue,

"Jack's been distant lately. He likes me but he's with Mel. So we're not on speaking terms. It's stupid I know."

Peyton shook her head, "Kid there's nothing stupid about that. Boys are a bit slower, you have to give them time. But if you give up on him, you can't expect him to keep holding on."

Sam's confidence grew and she turned around to face her directly and crossed her legs on the couch,

"then there's Julian and Brooke" she said forlornly

Peyton could be nothing but honest, "Sam I don't see anything wrong with them. Brooke's really happy with him. Julian loves you. And let's be honest, you haven't exactly made it easy for him"

Sam felt discovered, "I know that! It's just…It's just-"

"It's just Brooke's center of attention isn't you anymore. There's someone else in her life." Peyton intervened

Sam hung her head, "yea…but you don't get it! Brooke's been really wrapped up in him and work. I really needed her these past weeks and she was always too busy. That's why I, well, you know…did what I did." Sam averted her gaze and stared at her crossed legs playing with the lace of her shoe.

Peyton gently grabbed Sam's hand off her shoe, Sam looked back up at her,

"Sam, Brooke is one person. And love, well love makes you do crazy things. Look at you and Jack for example, it's complicated. But you have to understand that you have a support system here. You have me, Haley, and Lucas. You don't need to revert to cutting yourself sweetie."

"I don't want to do it anymore either. I used to do it when I was younger, when there was no one to talk to or help me. It hurts to be alone" She almost whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek

Peyton understood, "Sam, if you feel that way, you have to take initiative and tell Brooke, yell for her attention if you have too. Sometimes life gets in our way and we hurt our loved ones. She regrets it…deeply kid. Like you have no idea."

Sam knew Brooke regretted it, but Peyton's words made it sound urgent,

"I'm still upset about it though. I don't want to be, but I am. What if Brooke loses patience with me?"

Peyton gave Sam a sympathetic smile, "Kiddo you don't have to worry about that. Brooke will keep on loving you. No matter what! Nothing, I mean _nothing_ will ever change that."

Sam hugged Peyton, "Thanks aunt Peyton"

Peyton hugged her back, "But promise me one thing"

"what?"

"Go easy on her Sam. She's strong, but you're her weak spot."

Sam smiled. She was the chink in the armor of the undeniably invincible Brooke Davis.

"I promise."

Haley, Peyton, and Sam spent the rest of the day together. They went to the mall, then the movies. Brooke called around 6 and asked if Haley could take Sam home, she needed to finish up some work.

On their way home Sam stared out the window,

"Sam?"

Sam needed to get something off her chest, "I know you're the one that told my mom about Jack." She said still staring at the window

Haley winced, she wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing,

"yes I did. Sam you were in trouble, I did it because I wanted to protect you" she said resolutely

Sam stayed quiet until they got to her driveway. She turned to Haley and Haley looked at her,

"I know you were protecting me. Thanks"

Haley's heart warmed, "I know you and your mom haven't been seeing eye to eye lately. Sammy I'm here 24/7! Please believe that."

She then sounded more serious and maternal, "And I don't want you running away either. That was really reckless of you. If you need some space, come to my house. I'll be considerate of your situation."

Sam nodded, "thanks Aunt Haley. For everything." She was about to get out of the car but Haley grabbed her arm, "and Sam, one last thing.."

Haley hesitated, but Sam understood, "I'm not going to hurt myself. I'm stronger than that, it was a stumble, but I can get back up. I have great people to help me with that."

Haley let her go, "good for you Sam."

"Bye Aunt Haley"

With that Sam entered her house. It looked like Brooke had just recently gotten home. Sam noticed that Julian hadn't been at the house since Brooke's discovery,

"Hey Sam. Did you have a nice time?"

Sam smiled, "yea. We hung out and talked"

Brooke wanted to know all that they talked about, but she couldn't ask Sam.

"that's great Sam. Umm look sweetie-"

Sam sat down by Brooke and stopped her, "Mom. I don't want to go to a therapist. I'm fine. I realize that now. I promise I won't do something that stupid again." Sam's eyes were glistening and she sounded remorseful

"I'm sorry I've been cutting myself, I just felt desperate. You were so busy, and I was being kinda selfish too, but I'm sorry that I can't just get over it. Your distance hurts"

Brooke's voice cracked, "Sweetie you don't need to apologize. I just need to know that you're going to be okay. And I know that you're still upset. I promise to be attentive, but just understand that I have a lot on my plate."

Sam nodded, "and Brooke?"

"yea sweetie?"

"Julian can come over, I'm not mad at him."

Brooke smiled at Sam and chuckled, "thanks Sam. It's good to know!"

They stared at each other for a moment. Brooke hoped that Sam would lie down on her lap like she usually did. She would place her head on Brooke's lap, and she would just play with her hair until Sam fell asleep, but she didn't.

"Goodnight Brooke."

"Night Sam." She said trying to hide her dejection.

'It'll come Brooke. Just give Sammy time' she thought to herself.

**Please Review! Thoughts? Did you like Peyton's advice? Should Sam get over it, or should she still be upset? Jack will come on the scene once more :D...Also do you guys think I should bring the story to a close or continue? Be honest!**


	25. Jack and Sam

It was Monday morning and Sam felt ready to confront school head on. She woke up earlier than usual and decided to make herself a bowl of cereal. She turned up her headphones and started doing homework that should've been done yesterday.

Julian came out of Brooke's bedroom and saw Sam. He smiled at the sight. There was Sam rocking out with her disheveled hair all over the place while busily scribbling down what seemed like an essay. He walked up to her and messed up her hair some more,

"What up Samson. Loving the bed hair you're rocking" he said in his infamous mellow voice

Sam rolled her eyes, "don't knock it 'till you try it boy toy." She chided

Julian smirked at her, "I have a name you know."

Sam laughed heartily, "right, right. Is it boyfriend? Playmate? Lover? Hmm? So which one is it Mr. Strange man in my kitchen?"

An annoyed maternal voice resonated through the house, "_First of all_ Ms. Teenage Procrastinator with the scariest bed hair ever, this is _my _kitchen not yours. Second of all I think you're old enough to know what manners are."

Brooke walked in and Sam's confident and sneering face melted into embarrassment at her remarks. Julian just chuckled and gave Sam a "that's what you get" look.

"and THIRD OF ALL…Good morning Sammy" she said sweetly as she kissed Sam's cheek, then took off her headphones, "You're gonna go deaf Sam. More than you already are."

"sorry" Sam said not wanting to attract anymore unwanted attention.

"uhhh I have to go get ready" She tried to make her escape back to her room before Brooke scolded her for the unfinished homework. But it was too late, she felt a hand gently grab her arm and then a sharp smack to her backside,

"OW!" She turned around and Brooke was shaking her head in disapproval,

"Hey, you're the one that told me you finished your homework. You know I don't like it when you lie to me." She said matter of factly

Sam didn't know what to do, she looked to Julian but he wasn't planning on backing her up this time.

She stuttered trying to come up with an explanation, "uh, ummmm. I, well I um-"

Brooke chuckled to relieve Sam's tension, "Sam, just go get ready for school. It's okay honey."

She did as she was told. Happy that there was a sense of normalcy coming back to their home. She even liked Julian's presence in the house. It made her feel…safe.

… …. …. …. …. ….

Sam skated her way to Jack's. She was so happy that she didn't have to be driven everywhere like a little girl anymore. She hadn't talked to him in a couple weeks, but she needed to confront their issues. She got there way early, hoping that Mel wouldn't be there. Sam knocked and out came Jack. His goofy and unkempt hair matched perfectly with his nonchalant style,

He was surprised to find Sam at his doorstep, "Sam? What are you doing here?"

She was all business, not willing to beat around the bush, "Jack, you know why I'm here. We can't just avoid each other. I know Mel's gonna be here any minute now"

Jack intervened, "she went to New York with her mom. She's coming back tomorrow." He seemed embarassed

Mel was their "privileged" friend; she was always traveling with her parents.

Sam was thinking of how different Jack and Mel were, but she shook the thought away, "oh…well that's fine, but you have to make a decision about us. I need a yes or a no, but I'm not gonna hang around waiting for you."

Jack looked conflicted, "Sam, look you have to-"

"NO! I don't have to do anything. I did my part. I apologized for leading you on. I waited a good couple of weeks. Ball's in your court. Decide Jack. Stop playing with Mel's feelings. Meet me after school by the bleachers. It's now or never dude."

They both looked at each other,

"see you after school then" Jack said quietly

"See you later Jack"

She walked away feeling confident and scared all at the same time. What if he said no? That meant she'd be left with a Jack shaped hole in her heart. He just stared at her as she skated away. Self-assured and opinionated. That was Sam.

The day was a blur for both Jack and Sam. Haley had to snap both of them out of their trances during class. Haley made the connection and knew something was going to happen between the duo today. She was anxious for both of them, but decided against calling Brooke, knowing far too well that Brooke would stress just thinking about it.

The last bell finally rang, but Sam couldn't seem to get out of her chair. Everyone left and she was still sitting. Knowing full well that a big part of her future would be determined today.

"Ms. Davis? Are you quite alright?" Mr. Brown inquired

Sam jumped up, "Yeah! See ya Brown!" She skated out the classroom to Mr. Brown's great annoyance,

"Hooligan" he murmured.

She saw Jack waiting by the bleachers, he looked nervous, but she was nervous too.

"Hey Sam" he looked down pushing the dirt with his shoe

"Hey" she replied. She waited for a moment, but he wouldn't look up.

Maybe it was the Brooke Davis in her but Sam found authority within her bundle of nerves,

"Jack! Please."

He looked back up and stared directly in her eyes. He grabbed her hand and enveloped it in his. His heart skipped a beat when he felt her fingers tighten around his,

"Sam…it's been you, it's always been you. I've been thinking and I love it when you knock down my sugar cubes, when you yell at me for being stupid. When I look at you and nothing else matters, when we skate for hours. Everything! Sam I want to be with you. We may be young and maybe I don't know what love is, but whatever we have, it's something special."

Sam was speechless. Her dream had become a reality, but the silence didn't unnerve Jack. He slowly moved closer to Sam until there was no space between them. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and they kissed. The kiss held all their bottled up emotions. Words were not necessary, the moment they shared was enough.

Slowly Sam pulled back, both of them smiled,

"wow" Jack said breathlessly

Sam just rolled her eyes and grabbed Jack's hand. They walked to the nearby diner and spent time together, just like old times. Jack had to leave early though, but this didn't hinder Sam's happiness. Once he left, she immediately thought of Brooke. She needed to tell her.

Sam paid and bolted out, she skated to Clothes over Bros as quick as possible. When she got there she pushed into some people going into the store, but it didn't matter. Brooke saw the commotion outside just as Sam was coming in,

"Sam!" Brooke yelled in awe at her rudeness

Sam didn't care, "Brooke! Guess what?!" she said with wide eyed excitement

"Umm What is it Sam?" she was so confused.

"Mom! He said yes! Jack said yes to me! Can you believe it?!"

Sam ran up to Brooke and hugged her. It took Brooke a moment to hug her back, just because she was taken aback by Sam's happiness.

"awww that's great baby! I'm so happy for you Sammy" she kissed Sam on top of her head. Knowing that Sam was so happy made her want to cry, but she held it in.

Sam squeezed Brooke as hard as she could letting tears of happiness fall down.

"I love you mom. Thank you. For the advice, for everything!"

"I love you sweetie" She pulled Sam from their embrace and grabbed her by the shoulders,

"alright Sam. I'm happy for you. You know that right?"

Sam nodded hurriedly. Her happiness made her appear like an overjoyed toddler

Brooke continued, "Great! I know you have a lot to tell, but I have a business meeting to get to. Can we talk more at home?" she didn't know whether Sam was going to freak or not, but she braced herself nonetheless.

Sam smiled to assure Brooke she was fine, "okay, I'll see you at home then!"

When Brooke got home she was ready to hear all the juicy details, but instead she found a distraught Sam at the table,

'oh no, what happened now?' she thought

She placed her things down and went to Sam, "Sweetie what's wrong?"

Sam looked up and there was worry all over her face. She had been crying,

"I forgot about Mel! She's gonna hate me Brooke!"

Brooke frowned and closed her eyes, she had forgotten about Mel as well,

"alright baby, come on let's go to the couch" She led Sam to the couch, aware that Sam definitely wanted to be comforted.

Sam laid her head on Brooke's lap, while Brooke stroked her hair. It always calmed her down. Sam felt better with her mom so close ,

"do you think she's gonna hate me mom?" she asked desperately

Brooke winced at the question. She couldn't give Sam a straight answer. And the answer she had was not a good one,

"I don't know Sam, but you and Jack have to be honest with her. That's all you can really do. Hope for the best. But Mel loves you and good friends always work things out. I know from experience"

Sam sighed, "I hate this. Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

Brooke kept stroking her hair, "Sammy life is complicated, but I'm here for you. No matter what."

Sam was quiet for a while Brooke heard her murmur,

"But Jack and me are together. I love it" she said slyly

Brooke laughed, "that is true!"

Slowly the hair stroking lulled Sam to sleep. Brooke eased her way up, but just as she was about to get up Sam's voice stops her

"Don't go mom"

Her voice sounded needy. It touched Brooke's heart. She went back and Sam placed her head on Brooke's lap once more.

"thanks mommy"

"you're welcome honey. It'll be okay."

Eventually Sam fell asleep. Brooke slowly got up and placed a blanket on top of her. She turned on the TV and put it on SpongeBob, Sam always had nickelodeon on before bed and as she slept, so Brooke turned it on whenever Sam fell asleep on the couch.

Things were finally getting better between them.

**Please Review! What about Mel? Is Jack a jerk, or just an indecisive kid? Any thoughts, tell me :]…Also this story is going to be gradually ending, don't worry, there's still more chapters to come, in order to give it its proper send off!**


	26. Jack and Sam confess to Mel

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update :(**

"Mel I'm sorry!"

"Screw You Sam, I HATE YOU! How could you take Jack?!" she spit with anger.

Suddenly Mel took out a blade and started to cut herself in front of Sam.

"STOP IT! Stop! NO!"

"Why should I?! You see this Sam? LOOK AT IT!" She shoved her bloodied wrist towards Sam

Brooke woke up to Sam's yelling and headed to her room. Sam was dreaming, but more importantly she was dreaming about Mel.

Gently she shook her awake in the midst of her tossing and turning, "Sam. Honey come on wake up."

Sam woke up in a start, "stop!" she yelled once more, but instead of seeing the continuous flow of blood running down Mel's arm, she saw Brooke's tired but sympathetic expression.

Brooke placed her hand on Sam's arm, "Were you having a nightmare?"

Sam didn't have the energy to explain. She didn't want to look at Brooke, but she looked at the scars on her wrist, they reminded her of Mel

"um sort of" she stammered"

Brooke was waiting for her to continue, but then she saw what Sam was staring at...her wrists. She grabbed Sam's giraffe and placed it in her arms, covering the scarred wrists that she seemed so mesmerized by,

Rubbing her back she began to soothe Sam, "its okay sweetie. Remember it was just a dream."

Brooke waited a moment, but Sam kept looking down,

'she's tired and shaken up, the last thing she wants is me quizzing her' Brooke thought

She gave Sam's arm a squeeze and kissed her goodnight,

"alright Sammy, goodnight. I'm sorry about the nightmare. I know how much you hate them."

Sam looked up, "Wait. I know Julian's here, but can you stay here, like to sleep?…please"

"of course" she said quietly

Sam moved over and Brooke got on the bed. It had been a while since they had a moment together like this.

Sam sounded deep in concentration, "Mom?"

Brooke turned, "what's up Sam?"

She continued, "If I were you I would've given up on me months ago…Why haven't you?"

Brooke slightly chuckled at the innocence of the question, "Sammy, everything that you do, the good and the bad, it makes you who you are. I love you, and that means my heart would never allow me to give up on you. Every time you do something that just kills me inside, it makes me even more determined. I will NEVER give up on you. You're my daughter"

Sam smiled, "goodnight, and it might not seem like it sometimes, but I love you." She moved closer to Brooke and snuggled into her, quickly she drifted off to sleep. She didn't want her dream to come back, but this time Brooke was right there by her side.

…. … … … … … … … … … …

The previous night brought a certain peace to Sam. Something she definetely needed as she skated her way to Jack's. They were both going to talk to Mel together. Jack was already on his driveway waiting for Sam.

"Geez Jack you're so antsy" she chided

"Aren't you?" he asked sounding nervous

Sam turned serious "yea I am, But we have to tell her the truth."

Jack nodded and they both headed to Mel's house. They always loved going to her house because there was always a sense of awe at all the things that she had. Jack took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Mel appeared exuberantly, "Jack! I missed you so much" she turned and saw Sam standing uncomfortably on the side,

"uhhh Sam. Hey, didn't expect to see you here" she said with feigned sincerity

Sam smiled weakly, "Hey Mel"

Jack couldn't stand the awkward exchange between the two,

"Sam and I have something to tell you!" he said a little too eagerly

Mel thought they looked suspicious, "umm come in then I guess"

She grabbed Jack's hand as he walked in, Sam instantly felt like a third wheel.

"so what's up guys" Mel said as they sat down

Jack grabbed Mel's hand and looked at her. His heart was beating and he saw the kindness and good hearted nature in Mel's eyes. It broke his heart to know that in just moments he would betray Mel, but his heart was not with her, it was with Sam. He inhaled sharply,

"Mel I really care about you, but, umm, we're not gonna work. I'm really sorry" he squeezed her hand

Mel let go. But in a moment she realized why it wouldn't work, she turned to stare at Sam with daggers in her eyes

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Sam was desperate to change the course of events that she was certain were about to unfold, "NO! Mel please let Jack and me explain"

Mel's eyes were welling up with tears, "What's there to explain Sam!? That Jack cheated on me with you! AND it was while I was gone. I mean what the hell whore! Get out!"

Jack saw Sam's demeanor change, she balled her hands into fists ready to throw the first punch.

Jack jumped in between both of them "MEL STOP!"

Neither Sam nor Mel ever heard Jack raise his voice. They looked at him and he was just as surprised,

"LOOK Mel, give me a chance to explain. Do NOT just throw the blame on Sam. Got it?"

Mel was not moved, "screw you Jack!"

Suddenly he grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, "I can be tough too Mel."

She wanted to kill him, but he was surprisingly strong. He explained everything to her. The fact that Sam had rejected him and he was vulnerable when they talked. How Sam admitted to liking him later on and how his feelings had never changed. He made sure to tell her that nothing happened while she was gone, but had decided to talk to her first. Mel said nothing, but let her anger boil slowly. When he was done she looked over his shoulder to Sam who was standing by the couch with her arms crossed.

Mel was beside herself as Jack slowly let her go, "Fuck both of you!"

Sam had enough., "Hit me Mel." she said matter of factly

"What?!" Mel asked bitingly

Sam wasn't messing around, "You're one of my best friends, and I screwed you over, I get that, and I'm really sorry. You don't understand how horrible I feel. But it's the truth Jack and I really have something special. We've just denied it for a while. But I need you to be my friend, I love you so much. So if punching me makes you feel better then do it. Anything Mel please. You don't deserve this Mel, you're too sweet."

Mel's demeanor warmed, but was still defensive, "do you really mean that?"

"Yes"

Mel sat down, "Both of you guys have been my best friends. and Jack…you've been a great guy, but I was going to break it with you too. We just didn't have a spark. But that doesn't excuse the fact that you stayed with me just to get over Sam. You lied to me! Both of you did! That's why I'm so mad. Why would you do that?!"

She let out a distressed sob and placed her head in her hands.

Sam sat down by her. She wasn't good at comforting people, but all she had to do was think of the ways Brooke comforted her.

She placed her hand on her leg and gently spoke to Mel "Mel, I'm so sorry. I don't deserve a friend like you. It was a horrible thing. I hope you can forgive us."

Jack sat on the other side of Mel and gave his own sincere apology.

Mel got up and dried her tears with the back of her hand, "guys, you just have to give me time, but right now I'm just not in the mood. Please, please just leave."

Jack and Sam understood, so they made their way out. They didn't speak to each other until they reached the park.

"I hate this Jack" Jack grabbed Sam's hand and let her small hand fit nicely into his.

"Sam we did what we had to do. It'll be fine. You know what Mel's like."

Sam stopped walking and turned to Jack. He moved closer and leaned in for a kiss. She pushed him towards the dense trees nearby, hidden from the public.

"I like this" Jack said in between their kiss

"shut up" Sam chuckled

Slowly they pushed away and laid down on the fallen leaves. They just stared at the sky, forgetting everything except for themselves. Before they knew it was late…very late. Unfortunately it was Brooke who reminded them. Sam heard her phone ring,

"Oh crap Jack, it's Brooke. What time is it?"

Jack scrambled for his phone, "it's 8"

Sam's eyes widened, "I was supposed to be home an hour ago! Julian made reservations for us at 7:00"

"Well pick up!" Jack said urgently

"Hello?" Sam sounded apprehensive

Brooke wasted no time, "Samantha! Where the hell are you? I've called you three times already!"

"umm sorry mom. I was with Jack and we went to go talk to Mel, and it's just been a really emotional day. Please don't be mad, I can't have you angry with me too."

Brooke sighed heavily, "just come home now Sam. I'm giving you half an hour and that's it."

"what happens if I don't make it?" Sometimes Sam was too curious for her own good

Brooke sounded exasperated, "are you really testing me right now Samantha?"

"No ma'am" sam said feeling extra juvenile.

"Good. Now get your butt up and make your way home"

"okay! Geez" she said embarrassed.

Sam and Jack skated their way to Sam's as quickly as possible. They made it with time to spare. He gave her a quick kiss goodnight and headed on his way. Sam took a deep breath and went inside.

"I'm home, with time to spare. I might add." She said to no one in particular.

Julian came out first, "Hey Samson! You really know how to grind your mom's gears don't you?" he said laughing slightly

Sam rolled her eyes, "I said I was sorry damn."

Julian looked at her quizzically, "I know you didn't mean it Sam, don't worry. but sometimes sorry doesn't cut it. So it's better to just be extra careful."

"yea I know. I'll be better with keeping my word next time"

That was enough for Julian to smile wholeheartedly and mess up Sam's hair a bit, "I have to go to work, some emergency on set, but your mom still wants to talk to you."

Sam went to her room, anxious for what Brooke wanted to talk to her about. She couldn't possibly mad because she was late, it's not like Sam hadn't been late before. She was at a loss, which made everything worse. She sat on the side of her bed with her legs dangling. Mel, Jack, and now Brooke, today was an overwhelming day, and she was doing everything not to suck her thumb.

"Sam! Come to the living room please." Brooke's voice cut her thoughts

"shit" Sam was nervous, and she had no idea why.

**Please Review! What do you think Brooke's going to tell Sam? Was Mel reasonable? How about Jack and Sam? feel free to write anything you'd like! Thank You so much, you guys keep me going.**


	27. Brooke's new Job

**sorry if this chapter is a little jumpy.**

Sam envisioned Brooke sitting on the couch waiting for her to go to the living room, but for some reason she didn't want to move. Her feet felt heavier than cement.

"Sam! I called you 5 minutes ago. Get in here!"  
Sam rolled her eyes and slowly got up, "Coming!"

She dragged herself towards the couch, Brooke patted the seat with her hand motioning Sam to sit down.  
"Am I in trouble?" she asked still standing  
Brooke rolled her eyes, "Sam. Sit down already."  
Sam crossed her arms and gave her a daring stare, "Tell me if I'm in trouble first."  
Brooke narrowed her eyes, "Sam don't start with me, now sit-"  
She cut her off, "No. I want to know and then I'll sit down"  
They stared each other down for a moment, until Sam nonchalantly walked to her room with a sense of pride.  
Brooke stood up frustrated that Sam was making such a big deal out of this " No, you're not in trouble. My Gosh Sam sit down! Or I swear I will take you over my knee and spank you!" she said pointing straight towards the couch.  
Sam's eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare"  
"Try me... Now, Sit. Your Ass. Down." Brooke said through clenched teeth  
Sam saw determination in her mother's words, she walked to the couch with her head down avoiding her mother's death stare, "there mom! See, I sat down" she said eager to please Brooke.  
Brooke stifled a smile, "Good."  
Sam looked like a scared toddler, eyes wide as if the threat still lingered in the air. Brooke waited a moment letting her words sink in until she finally gave her some relief,

"I didn't mean that. I just needed you to sit down." she smiled  
Sam didn't think it was amusing, " that's not funny Brooke! It really hurt last time. You can't just say that! Besides you promised you wouldn't spank me unless I did something really stupid! That's lying, you can't lie! Don't do that!"  
Brooke saw the tears welling up in Sam's eyes and instantly felt guilty for scaring her baby, "Sam, Sam calm down! Don't cry sweetheart. I'm sorry that was really insensitive of me." she pulled her in for a quick hug and a kiss. She then looked her in the eyes, "all better Sam?"

Sam smiled, that's what Brooke told her the first time she ran away when Brooke was her foster parent. For some reason she ended up coming back crying and Brooke held her until she stopped. Then she asked that same question. Sam came back to the present and there was Brooke with that same expression, with that same question,

"all better " she whimpered.

Brooke let go, "Sorry Sam. You just frustrate me sometimes"  
"I know, I guess I didn't want to get in trouble" she said coyly  
Brooke smiled, "of course you don't, but back to why I had originally called you. Sam the reason we made reservations for dinner tonight was because I have something to tell you"

Sam gasped, "you're getting married?"

Brooke looked insulted, "what?! No! Well at least not now, but no that's not it. Okay, you know how next semester, which is Monday, your school is offering a biweekly fashion class?"  
"uhh yea, who cares?" she mumbled  
Brooke hesitated a moment, "Well they asked me to be the teacher. They wanted someone with experience in the field. They asked me numerous times actually"  
Sam's mouth opened and a flurry of thoughts crossed her mind, "but you said no right?"  
Brooke didn't expect Sam to be so against the idea, "I kinda gave in and said yes. I'm only going to be there Wednesdays and Fridays. It'll be a couple classes down Haley's room"  
Sam was appalled, "Why would you even think that it'd be okay?! High school is already hell, I don't need my mom to make things worse!"  
It was Brooke's turn to be surprised. She had to take a moment in order to not let her anger get the best of her, "First of all, watch your tone with me. Second of all, this is not your decision, it's mine. So don't feel so entitled little miss."  
Sam could care less about tone, "Entitled?! Why the hell not? I'm the one going to school there. I'm barely getting over the whole "Sam's mom crashes the best party ever" scandal, you being at school would just make things worse!"  
"Listen to me Sam, I'm not gonna be following you around like some weird helicopter mother. I'm going to go about my business, and you can go about yours. I won't force you to be at my side, although I would appreciate some recognition if we see each other in the halls. Honestly, I'm going to be faculty there, so I won't have time to be your mom"  
The last sentence stung, but Sam understood that Brooke was just trying to make a point,  
"Whatever. Do what you want then. But I'm NOT happy about it." She stood up and made her way to her room. Brooke heard her mumble, "this is so stupid" on her way there.  
'I can never do anything right' she thought as she got up from the couch.

Sam called Jack in her frustruation,  
"Hello" he said sleepily  
"Jack! Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"my mom's gonna be the new fashion teacher at school. This fuckin' sucks"  
Jack didn't see anything wrong with it, "What's so bad about it? Your mom's pretty cool and she's really chill. I doubt she'll bother you"  
"Are you serious Jack?" she said in a flat tone obviously not happy with his response  
"Sam I'm just being honest. You want me to lie to you instead?"  
"No!...it's just frustrating" she sighed  
"Babe, it'll be fine. Don't overreact." he said in a soothing voice.  
Sam stayed silent for a second.  
She spoke once more, "Can you come over later on?"  
"Is your mom gonna be asleep?" he asked  
Sam thought for a second, "she seemed pretty tired and I don't think Julian's staying over today anyways, come like at 12"  
"Alright see you then Sam"

Sam waited for Jack, preoccupying herself with homework, but it seemed like an eternity. Finally she heard the feeble knock on the window. Sam opened it and he climbed in.  
"Hey Sam." he whispered as he leaned in to peck her cheek  
She motioned him to stay quiet, she laid down on her bed and patted the space next to her. Jack laid beside her and enveloped Sam in his arms. They let the quiet overtake them and slowly their breathing turned into a rhythmic pattern. Jack kissed her head and Sam squeezed his hand in acknowledgement. She opened their intertwined hands and started grazing his arm with her finger. Jack just smiled at her warm touch.  
"You mean the world to me" he whispered  
He didn't expect her to answer, she never did when he got too mushy. But her smile was enough to make him melt. He extended his arm towards the remote and turned on some cartoons with the volume on low. In the end they both fell asleep, feeling each other's heartbeat, sensing each other's breath. Their bond was beyond what anyone could understand at that moment.

The next day Jack made sure to wake up early and leave before Sam or Brooke got up. He always did that, he didn't want Sam to get in trouble. These small actions always stood out the most to her, they made her grow fonder of him.

Sam went the rest of the week dreading for Wednesday to come. Hoping that somehow Brooke would change her mind, or the school would decide to cancel the class, unfortunately for her that wasn't the case because Wednesday came and Brooke was definitely not changing her plans.

Brooke came into Sam's room. She saw her outline underneath a pile of pillows and blankets. She shook her gently, "Sammy wake up. It's time for school"  
Sam groaned, in part because she was tired, and because she didn't want it to be Wednesday, "is it Wednesday?" she mumbled  
"Yes it is, now get up." Brooke said more seriously  
Sam pulled the covers off her body and sat up, "Mommy I have a tummy ache, I don't wanna go to school" she pouted like a 5 year old.  
Brooke humored her and pulled Sam on her lap, "aww does my wittle baby need mommy to take her to the doctor"  
Sam hated the doctor, it was a borderline phobia, at least that's how she described it,  
"I'm fine now! Just kidding, Ha ha ha, it was a joke" she jumped on her feet  
Brooke rolled her eyes, "that's what I thought squirt. Now get moving I can't be late."  
Sam turned around, "umm I'm still skating to school. I have my wheels, you have yours."  
That one hurt a little, but Brooke didn't show it, "fine. But you better not be late Sam."  
Sam was absentmindedly putting on a t shirt, "yeah yeah whatever"

Once at school, her and Jack stayed under the bleachers talking with some of the "outcasts" that hid there. To Jack and Sam labels didn't matter, but as they were walking out holding hands they saw Mel. She looked stunned as did they.  
"Guys. It's cool don't stop on my part." she said quietly  
Sam was surprised, "Mel...are we, well-"  
"We're cool Sam. I get it, you guys have some freaky bond...besides I may have moved on" her frown transformed into a smile  
"WHAT?, you player!" Sam joked.  
Mel laughed, "come on I'll tell you later"  
So the trio went into school. They passed Brooke's class which was filling up with students still walking in. Brooke was busy talking to some overly excited girls. This relieved Sam tremendously. They took their seats in Haley's classroom. Maybe having Brooke at school wouldn't be that bad.

Brooke was happy. Her students all seemed wonderful, until she heard one of the junior girls, her name was Julia, "have you seen that freshman with that foster kid Jack?"  
The other girl scoffed, "ugh, yea. Her name is Sam I think. They're fit for each other, both losers."  
They laughed. "She totally is a loser! I heard they're both screwed up in the head, but apparently the stupid yearbook thinks they're hot shit right now, so they're in the running for cutest couple for this month's magazine. That's mine and Brennan's spot!"

Brooke couldn't hear it any longer so she cleared her throat and started class. She went through that class period with all the professionalism that she could muster. But inside she wanted to slap, kick, and punch Julia and her friend. Too bad she couldn't, she wasn't a mom, she was a teacher.

**Please Review! I need motivation guys. Upcoming last chapters will have: lies and gossip, sex, a fight, resolution, and a ring. :D**


	28. Between a Child and an Adult

Brooke watched the far too loving interaction between her daughter and Jack from her desk. His locker was conveniently close to her classroom, and whenever Jack and Sam became too absorbed with one another they forgot that they were in Brooke's line of vision. This was one of those moments. Brooke could see why they were in the running for cutest couple of the month.

There was Sam leaning against the locker holding Jack's hand staring far too deeply into his eyes. Sam was absolutely beautiful in her eyes, but at the same time her growing desire for independence was topped with an overwhelming amount of naivete and vulnerability. This was a girl who was fierce in her convictions and as stubborn as a 50 year old man. But in a moment's time she could turn into Brooke's little sweetheart, the one that sucks her thumb when she's overwhelmed and cries far too easily at the threat of a spanking.

"Excuse me Ms. Davis?" a meek voice snapped Brooke out of her thoughts, although she was reluctant to divert her attention from Sam and Jack. She looked up and smiled at the young girl before her. She was one of the few freshmen in her fashion class.

"What were you staring at?" she asked looking through the hallway trying to see what it was

Brooke panicked a bit, "What? oh nothing. Just lost in my thoughts. I'm sorry Sarah what is it that you wanted?"

Sarah looked intently concentrated, "Wait...Davis, does that mean... Are you, are you Sam's mom?!"  
Brooke sighed, "yes I am. I thought everyone knew that already."  
"Hell no! I didn't know that" Sarah started laughing as if she was replaying hilarious moments in her head  
Brooke rested her chin on her folded hands, "What's so funny about that Sarah?"  
She quickly snapped out of it, "no, nothing. It's just weird. You're so, well you know you. Fashionista, visionary, intense, go-getter. Then there's Sam."

Brooke didn't know how to respond. 'Then there's Sam?! What do you mean Then there's Sam. She's all those things and more!' she thought

Sarah realized that she struck a nerve with her favorite teacher, "Don't give me wrong, Sam's a really cool girl. She's always so sarcastic and defiant, it's hilarious! She really knows how to maneuver between the line of pissing someone off and really getting into shit, I mean trouble with them. She does it with everyone, like even the teachers. Except for Mrs. Scott, all Mrs. Scott has to do is give her a look and she freakin stops. It's so weird."

'that's because Haley can be scarier than me' Brooke laughed in her mind

she then looked at Sarah confused, "I really don't know what you're trying to get at Sarah"  
"Aww hell! I always talk too much, look please pretend that we never had this conversation. I'm like ratting Sam out. All in all Ms. Davis, Sam's a really nice girl" she looked down embarrassed  
Brooke chuckled she already knew this about Sam, "Sarah, I'm her mother, trust me I know what Samantha is like...now what did you want to talk to me about?"  
She breathed relief, "okay cool. Well, I have this idea for the project you gave us. I want to take old dresses and alter them to make them look new and vintage. Then we can donate them for the girls who can't afford dresses for our annual vintage dance"

Brooke loved the idea and the initiative, "that's great sweetie! I have some old dresses at my store, you should come by"

Sarah's eyes widened, "Are you serious?!"  
"yea. I'm definitely willing to put in my time for this"  
Sarah squealed and hugged Brooke. The squeal broke Sam's attention from Jack, she turned and saw Sarah embracing her mom.

"What's Sarah doing?" Jack asked  
"Who cares" Sam said nonchalantly, although inside she felt a twinge of curiosity and for some reason jealousy. She hated that she felt that way

The early bell rang and they made their way to class. Sarah was about to leave, but Brooke had one more question for her.  
"Hey Sarah?"  
"What's up?" sarah said turning back around  
"that cutest couple of the month, is it a big deal?"  
Sarah laughed at Brooke's ignorance, "hell yeah! At least this month it is 'cause it's february and they do like a whole spread of the couple and stuff in the school magazine. You know Sam's in the running for that with Jack and so is Julia and Brennan"  
Brooke's heart skipped a beat,. She was ecstatic for Sam, but at the same time, Julia was definitely a mean girl, and Brooke knew "girl world" like no other mother could. Julia wanted this and that only meant trouble for Sam.  
Sarah took Brooke's silence as a sign to continue, "yea, but Sam and Jack don't care, they're like whatever about it."  
Brooke nodded and Sarah left to English. Why didn't Sam want this? Brooke seemed more excited and anxious then her daughter. She shrugged off her mom mode and focused on her class.

Sarah walked into English and Sam stopped her conversation with Jack and looked at her curiously, "So what were you doing before class?" she asked as Sarah took her seat.  
Sarah smiled, "you mean why was I talking to your mom?"  
"whatever dude. that's fine keep it to yourself" Sam said annoyed  
"chill out Sam! I was talking to her about a project. She really liked my idea. Your mom's really cool!" she said too excited for Sam's taste  
"yea, you don't live with her. She can be hell." Sam rolled her eyes  
Jack looked up from the notebook he was drawing on and laughed at Sam's comment, He knew how much Sam loved Brooke, and no matter how much of a front she put up, he could always see right through it. Sarah seemed a little insulted at her indifference,  
"You know Sam, Ms. Davis-your mom is my favorite teacher. She seems like a pretty good role-model. That was pretty rude of you. Get over yourself" with that she turned around towards the front.  
Sam grew more annoyed. Her mom had been working at the school for a couple weeks and already people loved her. Who was Sarah to be judging her like that? And why was she hugging Brooke like as if she was her mother?! Brooke was Sam's mom and _only_ Sam's mom. And did everyone suddenly forget that she was the crazy mom that dragged her out of the party? What was with all the Brook-Love?!  
'screw this' Sam angrily thought. Sarah's judgement really brought her over the edge. She flipped her off with both hands and mouthed the words "fuck you"

"SAMANTHA DAVIS!" Haley said incredulously  
Sarah turned around, but Sam had put her fingers down.  
"uhh umm" was all Sam muttered. The bell rang and everyone was staring at Sam and Haley. Mrs. Scott was known for being sweet, but suddenly the tone she took with Sam was too much like an angry mother.  
Haley looked around, not wanting to break her teacher role and go into pissed off aunt mode, she called Sam up, curling her finger towards herself.  
"Come with me" she said angrily.  
Sam reluctantly stood up and followed Haley out. Once the door was closed Haley roughly grabbed Sam's upper arm,  
"OW. that hurts Aunt Haley!" she yelped  
"What the hell was that Sam?! You know damn well how incredibly rude that was." she whispered fiercely  
Sam shrugged her shoulders, "she pissed me off, that's why. Now let GO." she wiggled her arm but Haley didn't budge.  
"she pissed you off?! How many times have you pissed people off, they don't go around defiling you behind your back" she said with her eyes burning through Sam. She hated when Sam went into this defiant shell, it reminded her of the girl that first came into Brooke's home.  
Sam laughed, "Defiled? uhh _yea_ they have. If you don't remember I had a life before One Tree Hill, a pretty shitty one at that. But you wouldn't understand since you and everyone else in this damn town have had such picture perfect lives. And by the way, high school is the home of drama. It's nothing new, so you can just calm down." Sam spit back  
Haley's eyes narrowed and her free hand tightened into a fist, "I can't believe you Sam, I just, I can't. You know what just get inside, I'll deal with you later" her voice was grave  
"no."  
"no?" Haley said giving her one more chance  
"you heard me didn't you" Sam knew she was digging herself into a bigger hole, but she couldn't stop now, she had to keep up her defiance, she didn't want to seem weak.  
Haley didn't talk with anger any longer instead her voice sounded disappointed and maybe even a little embarrassed for Sam, "I don't need your poisonous attitude in my classroom, I'll get your work, but you're going to another classroom for today."  
"do what you want" Sam crossed her arms and looked down  
Haley ignored the comment and went to her classroom to get Sam's book bag and her work for the day.  
"Let's go, I have a class to teach" Haley walked past Sam refusing to look at her  
"Wait. Hold on, you're going towards mom's class. What the hell?!"  
Haley stopped and turned, "You want to act like a child then maybe you need your mom to babysit you. It's either that or the principal's office. You have enough strikes for suspension. So make a decision now."

Sam just stared at her, frustrated Haley grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Brooke's classroom. She opened the door,

"So fashion, guys, isn't what's trending now, but it's-"  
Brooke was leaning on her desk but turned as Haley opened the door. Sam was out of sight by the wall.  
Brooke was lost, "uhh Mrs. Scott do you need something?"  
"I have a student here that's far too defiant for classroom instruction. Can she stay here for the period. She has her work with her."  
For some reason it didn't click yet for Brooke, "Sure thing. Have her sit in the corner by that computer" Brooke smiled warmly ready to invite this "defiant" student in. That feeling quickly melted when she saw who it was.  
Sam walked in apprehensively holding her things in her hands. Brooke's eyes bore into her and Sam could tell she was mentally composing herself, so as not to make a fool out of herself and Sam in front of an audience of 25 teenagers.  
"Thank you, I have to go" Haley gave Brooke a look that reflected her disappointment and anger towards Sam. Brooke nodded, signifying she understood. Sam stood there, most of the kids in Brooke's class knew that she had a daughter named Sam and that she was a freshman. But she hopelessly wished they didn't know that _she_ was Sam, since most were upperclassmen and not freshmen.

"Did you not hear me? Go sit in that corner, and get your work done Samantha" Brooke said through clenched teeth  
Sam walked towards the corner and heard the whispers. Some of the kids figured it out, and they whispered their suspicions to one another.  
'oh shoot, I think that's Sam, Ms. Davis' daughter' Sam heard someone say. She felt her cheeks turn red and she put her head down  
"Head up!" Brooke said authoritatively across the classroom. Slowly Sam raised her head, but refused to look her mom's way, but she could feel the stares from everyone including Brooke. She delved herself in the essay assignment, because writing was her form of catharsis. Her mother's teaching voice was like background music it was soothing and it eased her frazzled nerves and frustration bordering on anger. But she knew that this same voice was going to be directed angrily at her later on.  
Throughout the whole class period Sam caught Brooke staring at her with piercing eyes. She quickly turned back to her work avoiding the death stare. Finally the bell rang,  
"Alright handsome men and beautiful ladies. Have a nice day!...Not you Samantha, you stay."  
Everyone gave Sam a glance as they walked out. Brooke sat down at her desk and Sam just looked at her from the corner of the room. Not one or the other moved from their chairs.  
Brooke crossed her arms, "start talking" she said stiffly  
Sam grabbed her book bag and stood up, "you're gonna make me late. I have to go."  
"You have study hall next. You can miss that. Leave this room and you won't be leaving your room back home." Brooke said. Her grave voice made Sam a little nervous. She threw her bag down and sat in the center of the front row desks, practically daring Brooke to do her worst.

"What do you want_ Brooke_?"  
Brooke took a deep breath, she had no idea why Sam was being so rude, but she wouldn't let it bother her, or at least not show that it bothered her.  
"Sam, what happened with Haley?" she said softening her tone  
Sam didn't expect Brooke to be so calm, but she still didn't want her to know the things she did and said. She hated disappointing Brooke more than anything else.  
"Aunt Haley overreacted" Sam said  
Brooke wasn't having it, "Sam do NOT lie to me. You know better than that"  
Sam began moving her feet nervously, "I...I flipped a girl off when she wasn't looking and mouthed some words I probably shouldn't have" Sam finally said looking down at her shoes.  
Brooke was about to say something, but Sam felt compelled to continue, "and I talked back to Aunt Haley"

"I swear Sam, sometimes you act like a 5 year old. You need to learn to control your emotions. What did you tell your Aunt Haley, and why did you flip this girl off?" Brooke said slowly losing patience  
"What does it matter? can't fix it now, get over it" Sam said defiantly  
Brooke looked at Sam angrily, "Sam I am so disappointed in you. What is that? That attitude of yours, this defiance, Where's it coming from? You were fine yesterday Sam." Brooke said trying to be authoritative but her worry shone a bit  
Sam didn't want to look at Brooke, she hated disappointing Brooke. She messed up. But she was so angry at all the crap at school. Julia taunting her, Brooke being loved by everyone, suddenly she was under her shadow. And she couldn't stand it. I guess today just broke the camel's back.  
"I'm fine. I'm sorry I messed up."  
"Sam. It's not that simple. You didn't answer my question. What did you tell your Aunt Haley and why did you flip that girl off?"  
Sam stayed quiet  
"Fine. You want to act like a child then I'll treat you like one. You can stay in that chair and think about what you did. When you decide to talk then talk. But you're not leaving that seat for the remaining of your study hall. Haley's going to tell me either way, so decide what road you want us to go down."  
Sam put her head down in resignation and waited to hear the bell. She heard the rustle of papers and her mom's humming. She wanted to tell Brooke, but she couldn't. Finally the bell rang. Brooke was talking to a student, so she picked up her bag and rushed out. She ran right into Jack.

"Jack!" she said embracing him in a hug  
"Sam I was just gonna go save you from your mom" he said hugging her back and smiling  
Sam didn't let him go, "What happened Sam?" he asked earnestly  
"Let's leave Jack, get outta school for today. Please?" she said desperately  
"Where do you want to go?" he said walking her away from Brooke's classroom  
"Let's go to my house, Brooke won't be there. She's gonna be teaching anyways. Please, let's go now."  
Jack agreed. They walked out and expertly managed to make it past the school and into the park, where they could walk to her house without being seen. Sam turned to Jack and kissed him, he grabbed her face gently and he kissed her back. Sam pushed him back, "let's save it for when we get home."  
Jack looked surprised, "wait, do you mean-"  
"yeah, I do mean that. I want you. You mean the world to me too Jack. More than anything. I want you and only you."  
Jack was excited, but he grabbed Sam's hand, "but your mom, she wouldn't want"  
"Who cares about my mom! Can we forget for a second what everyone else thinks, and just think about us. It's what we want, it's just you and me here. Nobody else."  
Jack smiled and they went on their way. Sam's heart was beating fast, Jack's was doing the same. They both wanted to have sex, but at the same time they were terrified. Was it just passion? Would they go through with it? They were young, they were impressionable, but they loved each other.

**Please Review guys! I'm getting swamped with work and no reviews means no writing. Thank you for all my loyal readers and reviewers as well! You guys are legitly awesome! What do you think about what's happening?**


	29. A Nightmarish Wound

**There's a sort of intense flashback. Just a heads up.**

It was almost lunchtime at Tree Hill High and Brooke was anxious for her class to end so she could talk to Haley. And maybe even find Sam, but she quickly shook that idea out of her head. She didn't want to make Sam more uncomfortable than the events of the day had already made her. She would wait until after school. Brooke was angry, but she wasn't _that_ mean. The familiar ring relieved Brooke,  
"Alright guys, I'll see you on Friday. Have a nice rest of the week!"  
She watched them all file out. Julia stopped, smiled and theatrically appealed to Brooke  
"Hey Ms. Davis tell Sam I said good luck" Brooke could sense the complete insincerity in her words. She was practically making a joke out of Sam.  
"Thanks Julia" she said trying to be as cavalier as possible  
She turned back to her friends and said, "she's gonna need it. Little tramp." Luckily Brooke didn't hear that part.

Brooke walked to Haley's classroom. Haley was with Lucas and they both turned to her the moment she opened the door, as if her presence surprised them and made them uncomfortable all at the same time,  
"wow guys. way to be subtle" Brooke said sarcastically  
Haley weakly smiled, "I'm sorry Brooke, come on take a seat"  
Brooke walked in and sat down sighing, "today's just not a good day"  
Haley chuckled and Lucas looked down and smiled,  
"So what really happened Haley?" Brooke said  
"Well what did she tell you?"  
Lucas turned to Brooke trying to gauge the emotion in the room  
"That she talked back to you and flipped some girl off. I don't know what got into her! I swear she was fine yesterday, and it's like something set her off! I had her in my classroom for her study hall, and she kept her head down the whole damn time."  
Haley could see Brooke's rising emotions, she placed her hand on Brooke's leg, "Honestly I don't know why she got so mad at Sarah. But I'm beyond disappointed with Sam. She looked me in the eye and decided to claim her roots and say all of us here could never understand her because we've all lived "picture perfect" lives. My blood was boiling, I did all I could from slapping away that defiant little attitude of hers."  
Brooke never heard Haley talk about Sam in that way, she felt embarrassed. This was her daughter. In a sense all her actions reflected back to Brooke.  
"I'm so sorry Haley, I'm gonna talk to her when she gets home. Which is probably gonna be late considering the fact that she ran out of my class." she said forlornly  
Suddenly she looked up quickly, "Wait. Did you say Sarah?"  
"Yea, why?." Haley said confused  
Brooke pursed her lips, "Ugh, I cannot believe Sam! Sarah's in my class!"  
Lucas squeezed Brooke's hand, "it's okay Brooke"  
Haley looked at her incredulously, "No it's not okay! You can't just let her get away with letting her emotions get the best of her. She's 15 next month, she's not 5. Sam's been with you for almost four years. She has no excuses any longer Brooke!"  
Brooke and Lucas stared at her, surprised at the outburst,  
"OH don't act like you guys weren't thinking it. We all raised her together. And this year has been hard, particularly on you Brooke since you're her mother. Don't pretend like it's not true."  
Brooke knew it was true, "Don't you think I know that Haley? Don't you think that it keeps me up at night, when I wonder whether or not Sammy's going to turn out okay when she gets older. Or if all the hell she's been through is gonna hinder her forever. Do you think I'm that naive!?"  
The tension between the two friends was rising,  
Luke became the voice of reason, "alright calm down guys. Keep in mind she's still a freshman, and she's better than most of the crazy kids in this High School. She falls down, but she gets back up."  
Haley realized she took it a little too far as she saw the hurt written in her friend's eyes, "Brooke, I'm sorry. I was out of line"  
Brooke put her hand on her forehead and rubbed her temples, "It's fine. But I'll make sure Sam talks with you. It's obvious she needs to mend things between you two. Do you guys know where she hangs out at lunch?"  
Lucas stopped Brooke before she continued, "NO. Just leave it for now. Wait until later."  
Brooke nodded. Lunch ended and Brooke made her way back to class. She watched the kids passing the halls hoping to see Sam but she didn't come,  
'hmm that's odd' she thought to herself.

…. …. … …. ….  
Sam opened the door and her and Jack quickly went in.  
"What if Julian comes?" Jack asked  
"He's only here in the evenings and leaves in the mornings on weekdays. Don't worry Jack." she said absent-mindedly  
They made their way to her room and dropped all their stuff in a flash. Sam sat on her bed and waited for Jack to come out of the bathroom. He came out and followed her gaze. Gently, he pushed her down as he kissed her neck and then her lips.  
"You're amazing" he whispered  
"No you are" she said breathlessly  
Sam started to undo his jeans as he began to lift off her shirt, their passion for one another pushed them to continue. Jack looked up and saw the picture of Brooke and Sam,  
She grabbed him intensely, "what're you looking at?" she whispered  
he looked down, "what, no nothing"  
He was about to undo her bra, but stopped when he felt Sam shake and her eyes widen  
'Sam? what's wrong?" he asked concerned  
Jack got off of her and sat up, "Sam, come here babe"  
He lifted the shaking Sam into his arms and didn't let her go. He felt tears hit his bare chest.  
"Sam did you think of _him_?" he asked quietly  
She lifted her head, "I hate him Jack. Why did he do that to me? I hate him so much! I'm so sorry it's just what you did reminded me of that moment. Jack, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have asked you to do this. It's my fault, You're not the one that, that tried to rape-"  
"Sam stop. No, this is not your fault. What that fucking beast did to you is not your fault. Don't worry Sammy, I'm here for you"  
He enveloped her once more, "I'm here Sam. I'm right here."  
After moments of silence, she started to speak apprehensively, "Sometimes I can't help but accept the fact that I, well that-"

"that you love me?" he said in a low voice as he grabbed her hand, "because I love you Samantha Davis. I love you and I want the whole world to know it."  
Tears ran down Sam's face, "I love you too Jack, more than I can express."  
Sam's shaking gradually calmed down, exhausted she fell asleep and Jack placed her in bed. Carefully he redressed her and kissed her cheek. He went to their living room and watched some TV.

Jack waited anxiously for Sam to wake up, school was almost out for the day. He felt Sam's phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a text from Brooke.

**Meet me at Clothes over Bros right after school. Okay?**

Jack left it alone, but a while later Brooke texted again

**Samantha, I know you're mad, but if you don't show up to the store, consider yourself grounded. I expect a text back.**

'shit' he thought. To appease her anger he sent a simple message

**fine.**

Suddenly he heard a door unlocking, it was the front door. In a panic he ran to Sam's room. He heard Julian's familiar whistle. Sam started to toss and turn in her sleep and suddenly tears and small cries were coming. She was having a nightmare.  
'oh fuck, we're so screwed' he thought  
He looked down again and noticed the wet stain on the bed. Sam had wet the bed. She was dreaming about him. Jack was certain because he remembered this happening to her after he abused her.  
"No, no leave me alone!" she yelled  
"Sam calm down" Jack urged her, but she wouldn't wake up. The door opened and Julian's face was in shock, "what the hell?!"  
"stop it, stop it!" Sam yelled louder  
"I can't wake her up!" Jack pleaded to Julian  
Julian pushed Jack out of the way and went directly to Sam. Brooke had told him how she woke Sam up from bad nightmares, and he had done it before. Slowly he shook her and spoke to her softly, "Sammy wake up" He then sat her up and rubbed her back. She woke up from her nightmare only to find a man's face directly in front of her,  
"Leave me alone!" she yelled backing up  
"It's me, Sam. Julian" he said reassuring her. He looked down to find the stain on her sheets,  
"Sam, did you have an accident? Are you okay?"  
Sam realized to her embarrassment that she had wet the bed. She started to cry, "No I'm not okay! it's his fault! "  
Julian thought she was talking about Jack. He stood up and rushed towards the wide eyed Jack by the door. He grabbed him by his shirt and pointed a raised fist towards him, "What the hell did you do to her?!" he viciously asked  
Jack was scared beyond his wits, "she's not talking about me! I swear! She's talking about the guy who tried to rape her before she moved in with Brooke. We skipped school to have sex but she ended up thinking about him, so we didn't. Then she had a nightmare about him. I promise that's the truth. Please don't hurt me!" he spit everything out in fear that Julian would hurt him if he didn't.  
"It's not Jack's fault, it's mine" Sam meekly said from her bed. Julian turned to Sam, then back to Jack. He let go of him with a slight push and checked the time on his watch.  
"Go get Brooke, she's at her store. I expect you to tell her everything" he said authoritatively, "NOW." he added  
Jack shook his head and quickly left. Julian went back to the shivering and embarrassed Sam, "Come on Sam, let's get you cleaned up." he said trying to hide his own anger  
"please don't make Jack tell mom" she pleaded  
Julian looked at her empathetically, "Sammy. This isn't something you keep to yourself"  
He then picked the shaken Sam up in his arms without protest on her behalf, and took her towards the bathroom. While she cleaned herself up, he washed and changed the sheets. Finally she sat down on the couch, but the images of that dreadful night replayed in her head.

_Flashback:_

_It was her first week of wearing a bra, and she was proud of it. As much as any other 11 year old would be. That night she had on a simple white long shirt to bed. Her foster father came into her room late at night and gently woke her up. His name was Harold and he was the nicest foster dad that Sam ever had, up until this point._  
_"Hi babycakes" he said sweetly_  
_Sam smiled up at him. But frowned when he saw him take off his pants._  
_"Wha, What're you doing" she asked scared._  
_"Trust me babycakes"_  
_He lifted Sam and took off her shirt. Then he laid her small 11 year old body back on the bed. She felt terribly exposed but her bra still made her feel safe._  
_"Oh my little sammybaby wears bras now, well that's not going to work" he said in a baby voice. Sam had never seen his face up close and it terrified her._  
_"Leave me alone Harold" she begged helplessly_  
_"You'll love it I promise"_  
_He laid on top of Sam and she began to cry. Slowly she felt him begin to take off her bra._  
_"no! please don't. Leave me alone Harold" she said in a weak childish voice_  
_He felt his hands where her bra should've been, and that was when she felt a complete exposure of her body._  
_She heard a glass break, "HAROLD! What in the world, get off her!"_  
_Harold leapt up._

Sam broke out from her thoughts feeling terribly unprotected.  
"Julian!" she cried  
He got to the couch to find a distraught Sam. He sat down and instantly she cradled into him and began sucking her thumb  
"I'm here Sammy. I got you, That man won't hurt you anymore" Julian said as he held her.

… … ….

Jack ran to Clothes Over Bros practicing in his head how he would explain to Brooke the situation. He finally got there and burst open through the door.  
"Sam!" Brooke quipped thinking it was she that had finally come.  
"uhh Jack? Where's Sam?" she said confused.  
Jack looked at Brooke and then noticed Sarah. He disregarded her presence,  
"Brooke, I mean Ms. Davis, Sam needs you"  
"What happened to her?" she said in alarm  
Jack seemed nervous, "She's at your house, I'll explain it to you on the way"  
Brooke turned to Sarah, "Sweetie I guess something happened. You can work with Melissa on the project today. She'll be very helpful. I'm sorry"  
"yeah no problem Ms. Davis." Sarah said understanding the apparent urgency in Jack's voice.  
They got in the car and Brooke turned to him, "Jack What the hell is going on?"

**Please Review guys! I really appreciate all the previous ones, they were all awesome! I'm sorry to sound needy, but I can't write any longer if I don't have that push (school, midterms, work:/ )So tell me your thoughts! What do you think of the situation? How's Brooke going to react? Write anything you'd like :)**


	30. Telling the truth is hard to do

Jack couldn't bear to tell Brooke the events that had transpired.

"John Jack Daniels, answer me." Brooke said in a raised voice

Jack wanted to hide in his hoodie, but he lifted himself from his sulking posture and braced himself,

"okay, well Sam was pretty upset today"

Brooke rolled her eyes "of course she was" she muttered.

Jack could see that there was already tension between mother and daughter,

Hesitantly he continued, "…so we decided to skip school after study hall. And on our way to your house we decided to umm, well you know"

Brooke lifted her brow. It made him even more nervous,

"We decided to have sex" he whispered so the impact wouldn't be as bad.

Brooke looked away, she didn't want to look at Jack, "You have _got_ to be kidding me You two were just watching Nickelodeon yesterday, you're kids!"

"Brooke please I'm not-"

Brooke was in a rage, "First, you skip school. Which is absolutely inexcusable in itself! Then you decide, oh hell let's just give Brooke a heart attack and have sex while we're at it!"

"Brooke, listen there's still-"

She wasn't stopping anytime soon "When I get out of this car, so help me, I'm going to _kill_ Sam, and then her dead body is grounded!"

"Can you let me FINISH!" Jack said with an authority that he was in no position to have

Brooke looked at him viciously, "there's more? Well aren't you two the perfect freaking couple"

"well we kinda never had sex."

Brooke was exasperated, "What, is that code for something?! What do you mean, 'you _kinda _never had sex'?" she said mockingly

Jack was feeling ambushed, but he had to do this…for Sam.

"I mean we were about to, but then she flipped when I was umm" Jack cleared his throat 'undressing her' he thought, but he didn't want to say that to Sam's mom. "When I was umm taking off her clothes" Jack looked down, he felt the blood rush to his face, and Brooke's eyes burning through him. He took her silent daggered stare as a sign to continue,

"She was shaking and crying. She was thinking about-"

"Harold." Brooke said somberly

Jack was stunned. He didn't expect Sam to have told Brooke about him, "Wait, Sam told you?" he said with curiosity

Brooke turned to look at Jack, "No she didn't. The adoption agency did. We've never talked about it. She's never wanted to." Brooke said disappointed

"Is Sam okay now? Why'd you leave her alone!?" She said with an edge to her voice

"Yeah about that. Julian caught me in Sam's room. She fell asleep afterwards, but then she had a nightmare about him and she sort of wet the bed"

"she did that a lot after he tried to rape her." Jack added

"I already knew that" Brooke said jaggedly

Jack didn't have the nerve to ask how she knew that. 'The adoption agency report' he thought.

"Julian heard her having a nightmare and came in…He's with her right now. He made me tell you everything" he said embarrassed

Brooke felt relieved that Sam was with Julian. But she felt overwhelmed. She honestly didn't know what her reaction was gong to be when she got home. Brooke turned towards the wheel and grasped it tightly. She didn't speak a word to Jack on the way. But her silence spoke volumes.

"Wait you're not going to your house?" said Jack, breaking the thick suffocating tension. Brooke said nothing, but he knew she was taking him home first. She was furious. She had a good reason.

The car came to an abrupt stop at his house,

"Get out" Brooke said staring at the street in front of her

"Brooke I'm really sorr-"

Brooke stopped him, "Jack, right now Sam's mind is filled with probably the most painful memories of her childhood because of what _both _of you stupidly did" she said accusingly

Jack hadn't thought about that. He felt a guilt wash over him, and a tear fall down his cheek.

"You know more than anyone how vulnerable Sam is. She's wasn't ready for sex." Her stare never left the street; her hands didn't stop gripping the wheel.

"I'm really sorry!" Jack choked on his words as tears slowly made their way down his face.

"Get out of my car"

Jack looked at her pleadingly, but she didn't turn to face him. Slowly he made his way out. "When I apologize I mean it Ms. Davis. I love Sam" he said still emotional.

Brooke tensed at the words 'I love Sam' but still made no effort to react to Jack.

Brooke got home and saw Julian with Sam on the couch. She saw Sam flinch when she heard her slam the door and drop her purse. Julian waited for Brooke to come over, but she didn't. Instead he saw her pass the couch as if there wasn't a distraught teenager there and heard her bedroom door open and close.

Sam was still resting on Julian, "She hates me" Sam said hurt.

Julian looked at her, "Sam both of us know that's not true. You can't expect her to be happy right now. Let me go talk to her." He kissed the top of Sam's head and gently got up.

He opened the door only to find Brooke lying on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"As nice as the ceiling is. I think you have more important things to address," he said cautiously

"For once, I want to be wild and free again. Not twenty four and mother of little miss problem child over there" she said still staring at the ceiling

Julian sat down on the bed, "Brooke don't say that. You don't mean it"

"Am I not allowed to get tired? Am I not allowed a break? I can't be strong all the time Julian."

"I'm right here Brooke. When you can't be strong, I'll be there to give you strength.

Brooke sat up and Julian hugged her, "I don't want to talk to her"

"You have too babe" he said softly

"What the hell am I supposed to say? She defied and disrespected both Haley and me. Skipped school, decided to have sex. And now it's brought her nothing but painful memories."

Julian looked at her, "You're Brooke Davis. Isn't that reason enough to stop feeling sorry for yourself and fix what's broken out there" he said pointing to the door."

Julian grabbed her hand, "You know she thinks you hate her"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "She knows that's not true"

"Well don't give her a reason to believe that."

Grudgingly Brooke got up and headed to the door, "Hold on Brooke!"

She turned and Julian stood up,

"I know I'm not in a position to be authoritative with Sam right now, but I'm willing to play a bigger part in her life. I love you Brooke. I love both of you. And well, I want to be like a dad to her"

Brooke smiled and kissed Julian, "well I want you to be her dad too" she whispered.

Brooke left her room and Sam was still in the living room on the edge of the couch watching cartoons. She went and sat on the other edge. Sam kept eyeing Brooke and her heart started beating quickly. She didn't know what to say. Brooke watched the screen absent mindedly, waiting for Sam to say something. Nothing. Finally, Brooke grabbed the remote and shut off the television.

"Hey!" Sam said angrily

Brooke turned to Sam accusingly, "You are in no position to yell! You are in no position to talk back, roll your eyes, show any hint of sarcasm. As a matter of fact you are in no position to talk, unless spoken to! And don't you dare storm off or make a scene, because you really don't want to know what my reaction will be. So cut the attitude now, or else we're done here and you can get your ass into your room and stay there until I say otherwise. Understood?" she said aggressively

"fine" Sam said looking down.

"Get over here." She said

Sam looked at her confused, but wasn't sure what to do

"Come closer Sam" Brooke said annoyed.

Slowly Sam slid closer to Brooke and crossed her legs on the couch. She started playing with her shoelace.

"Look at me" Brooke said

Sam looked up at her furious mother.

"You skipped school. Can you tell me what the hell you were thinking?" Brooke said looking straight at Sam's eyes

Sam wanted to shrink, "I, I wasn't thinking"

"not surprising" Brooke muttered

Her words hurt and Sam was biting back the words that she wanted to spit out,

" 'cause, I was mad…Mad at Sarah, you, Julia, Haley. I don't know I needed to leave" Sam said quietly

Brooke just shook her head in disbelief, "_You_ disrespected all of us! Now I get that you have a reason to be mad at Julia, but no one else in that laundry list of yours deserved your belligerence! Do you realize that you come off as a little spoiled brat every time you put up that defiant wall of yours?! Huh Sam, do you get that?!" Brooke yelled exasperated

Sam felt her eyes water, she stood up "NO! You don't fucking understand!"

In an instant Brooke got up and grabbed Sam by the arm,

Sam's eyes widened, "No mom no! I'll be good!" she pleaded

Smack-Ow!

Smack- Stop! No!

"What did I TELL you about raising your voice?!"

"I'm sorry!" Sam said through tears

Smack

Smack

Smack

Brooke let her go, "Sit back down!" she said authoritatively

Sam sat down crying. Brooke wanted more than anything to console her, but she couldn't. As Sam was calming down she played with her shoelace once more, wiping her tears simultaneously.

"Are you ready to try again?" Brooke said more calmly

Sam was hesitant, "I know that I get mad too easily. But it's just that everyone at school, well they compare me to you and I just got tired of it." Sam whispered

"So that gives you the right to act like a 6 year old, when you're going to be 15 next month?" Brooke questioned her

Sam blinked back a tear, "No it doesn't"

"I'm sorry, but that's life Sam"

Brooke stared at her daughter. She was Frail, she was trying not cry, She was scared.

Brooke sighed, "You're grounded until further notice. Skipping school is unacceptable. And you're apologizing to Haley"

"But" Sam interjected

"No buts. You do as I say and that's it. Don't expect me to be lenient."

Sam was about to get up hoping that it was the end of it and Brooke wouldn't bring up the other half.

"We're not done Samantha. Sit back down."

Sam took her seat, "Mom. Please, I don't want to talk about-"

Brooke put her hand up motioning her to stop, "Yes we are. We need to Sam…As furious as I am about the fact that you decided to have sex under my roof, I get that sex isn't my choice, it's yours." It took everything for Brooke to say that. She hated the idea of Sam having sex.

"Really?" Sam said surprised.

"That doesn't make it any better Samantha! You might think that you're all grown up, but look what it did to you! You weren't ready for it, don't you dare try and kid yourself."

Sam felt daring, "but you just said it was my choice…"

Brooke raised her eyebrow, "it is your choice, but I still think you're immature. You _shouldn't _be having sex. I don't want to hear about it, I don't want to know about it. But I'm also not stupid and I know that teenagers are idiots who definitely enjoy the pleasure of it"

Sam raised her head, "Is that it?" hoping to God that Brooke wouldn't bring Harold up.

Brooke frowned, "Sam. You and Jack were extremely stupid today. I'm disappointed and frustrated with you right now, but we need to talk about what happened. "

"Nothing happened. I'm over it" Sam said in denial.

Brooke got angry, she couldn't believe that Sam could just close down like that.

"Sam! You know that's not true; you had a nightmare and wet the bed for God's sake!"

Sam couldn't believe that Brooke had yelled it out loud. She couldn't hold her emotion. She matched Brooke's exclamations,

"Don't you think I know that!? Yeah I had a nightmare about him, and yeah I wet the bed every time like some scared little girl! OKAY?! It's not my fucking fault!"

Brooke knew in an instant she had struck a nerve, "Sam calm do-"

"He tried to rape me! I hate him. I hate him so much!"

Brooke grabbed Sam's hand, but she snatched it away and violently stood up tears streaming down her face, "I swear, I'm sorry. I really am! Maybe if I wasn't such a bad girl he would've left me alone! It's my fault, it is my fault! If I had been a good girl, but I was bad!" Sam slid down the wall and hid her face in her knees and continued crying.

It was the first time that Sam had talked about Harold. Brooke had taken her to therapy when she first moved in, but they never talked about it on their own. Sex with Jack had brought everything back for Sam.

Brooke went to Sam. All the anger she felt was placed in the back of her mind. She bent down to Sam's level,

"Hey Sam?" she whispered.

She placed her hand on Sam's knee, "Sweetie, it's not your fault" she said still whispering. Sam peeked up, "but mommy Jen said I was a bad girl!" she choked

Brooke remembered the therapist telling her that relapses might happen, and she would have to work through them. Luckily it was nothing permanent. Sam was regressing back to her vulnerable state. She wanted to kill Jack.

"Sammy, you were not a bad girl. Harold was a bad man. You didn't deserve what he did to you. Mommy Jen was wrong." Brooke's hoarse voice felt soothing to Sam.

"You're just saying that!" she cried

Brooke lifted Sam's chin, "No I'm not. I mean it. I cross my heart and hope to die."

Sam nodded for a long time and Brooke felt hot tears hit her hand. She slid down the wall next to Sam and put her arm around her.

"Mommy?" Sam meekly called

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

Sam felt comfortable with Brooke. Even after she chewed her out. Even after she got spanked. Brooke was always there when she needed her.

"You think I'm a good girl right?" she said vulnerably

Brooke knew that Sam needed reassurance in order to help her,

"Come here Sammy" she said calling her

Sam laid her head on Brooke's chest. Brooke stroked her hair, "I think you're a very good girl. You make mistakes, but who doesn't? Trust that I'll always love you." Slowly Sam's thumb made it's way to her mouth, although she was reluctant to do so. Brooke knew Sam didn't want to seem anymore weak than she already was

"Go ahead Sam." Brooke said reassuringly. The rhythmic suckling began

Brooke stayed there and fell asleep with Sam. When Julian came back he found both asleep, with Sam comfortably on top of Brooke.

"So much for laying down the law" he quipped

Brooke woke up at his voice and smiled. "Trust me there was a lot of that" she whispered.

"Can you take her to my room?" she asked

"Why not hers?"

"_because_ I know Jack is gonna want to "sneak in" today. As if I didn't know. We're bolting that window" she said seriously

**Please Review Guys! I really took time out of my schedule to write this chapter because I love writing, and I find this story worthwhile. Your comments really assure me of that. So thank you!...Did Brooke handle it well? Was she too mean to Jack? What about Julian?...write anything you'd like :D**


	31. Julian, finally a father

**There's a lot going on in this chapter. Not sure if that's good or bad. By the way there is going to be 3 or 4 more chapters left of this story. I've hope you've enjoyed it thus far. :)**

Sam woke up from her nap. She found herself in Brooke's room, curled up on her mom's bed under her favorite blanket. She half expected Brooke to pop out from the bathroom, but she was alone. Sam got up and checked the clock. It was next to a candid picture of her laughing, "So every time my eyes open I have a reason to get out of bed" Sam remembered Brooke telling her.

It was 6 in the afternoon. The house was quiet; hesitantly she made her way out of the room. She crashed into Julian who was on his way to the kitchen.

"Whoa Samson!" He said surprised

Sam was caught off guard, "oh man, sorry Julian."

Julian laughed, "it's alright Sam… You're up?" he said questioningly

Sam made a face, "am I supposed to be asleep or something?" she said a little too sarcastically. Instantly, she remembered her mother's previous reprimand and felt a chill run down her spine.

Julian felt the attitude, "no. It's just that Brooke thought you were gonna sleep 'till tomorrow morning. Like you usually do after….um" Julian realized he was stepping onto unfamiliar ground. He saw Sam's face waiting almost curiously to see what his next words would be.

"after a stressful day like today" he finally said.

Sam shrugged, "well I didn't. Where is mom?" she asked walking past Julian to see if she was there. Julian went back to the table to work on some business, "She went back to Clothes over Bros" he said simply

"Why?!" Sam said irritated

Julian didn't expect that reaction, "_because Sam, _she needs to help Sarah with her project. She might work late today."

Sam felt a wave of jealousy come over her.

_After everything that went down, why would Brooke still want to go help fucking Sarah? Why didn't Brooke want to stay home and make sure I was okay. It wasn't fair._

Sam really didn't want to think these thoughts, but they seemed almost instinctual. In reality, it made sense for Brook to go. She let her logic overcome her jealousy.

She shook her head a bit, as if the movement would shake the feeling away, "oh yea. That's right"

Julian sensed the twinge of hurt in Sam's eyes, "but I'm here Sam." He said reassuringly

"whatever that's cool. I'm gonna go to Mel's" Sam said, hoping that Julian would let her go. Usually he didn't say much to try to stop her. But this time was different.

He put everything down. "No you're not. You're grounded." He said seriously

_'damn'_ Sam thought

"Do your homework. You haven't done it yet" He said holding his ground

_'what the hell?'_ Sam thought. Why was he suddenly giving her orders?

Sam placed the glass she was holding on the counter,

"fine. I'll do it in my room" she said offended. She was planning on sneaking out through her window and going to Mel's, and then coming back before Brooke got home.

Julian panicked slightly. Brooke wanted her in eyesight at all times.

_'get it together'_ he told himself

"No, you can do your homework right here. By me." Slowly he felt more confident in his words.

Sam was flabbergasted, never had he told her what to do. Instead he would insinuate or ask. Why was he being so explicit?

He continued, "You're going to be sleeping in your mom's room for a while. Where the windows don't open. We're done with you sneaking around"

"What the hell? What do you mean _we_? You can't tell me what to do!" she said viciously

Julian didn't falter, "I mean your mother and me. And yes I can tell you what to do. First off I have authority by sheer age, and second of all, you know damn well that your mother and I are serious about each other. Expect to see a lot more of me Sam. I'm sorry if it doesn't sit well with you, but I love you."

"Who made you dictator?" she asked daringly. Sam knew this could potentially make things worse for her than they already were.

Julian was determined, "Your mother did. Do as I say Samantha. I'll let what you said slide" His eyes narrowed waiting for Sam's response.

She scoffed, "this is so stupid! Screw this!" She wanted to do and say so much more, but she couldn't because she was already in the doghouse with Brooke.

_'I'll just have to make this hell for him'_ she thought

Sam made an event of grabbing her things and plopping onto the chair farthest from Julian. He smiled slightly,

'so this is what it feels like' he thought

He got a call from Brooke. He looked to Sam who was blasting music through her ears.

"_Hello" _he said

"_Hey Julian, is Sam still sleeping?" _

"_uhh no she woke up. She's doing some homework right now" _he said

"_okay, good. Is everything okay? She's not acting up already is she?"_ Brooke asked

Julian didn't want to ruin Brooke's seemingly okay mood, "_we're doing fine. Don't worry"_

Brooke felt relieved, _"Haley called me. She wants to talk with Sam tonight. Let me talk to her, I need to make sure she's up for it."_

"_I'll tell her Brooke don't worry."_

Brooke felt nervous about his offer, _"Julian. Are you sure? I don't know how she's going to react"_

Julian felt like he needed to do this, "_She's up for it. Let me talk to her, please."_

Brooke sighed, "_fine. I'll see you in a couple hours"_

"_Bye babe. Love you"_

"_I love you." _She whispered with a want for his presence

Julian put his phone away and stared at Sam. He didn't know why a 14-year-old girl could make him so nervous. He didn't know why the thought of her being hurt made him want to kill the person who laid their hands on her; why he wanted to embrace her when she cried and assure her that everything was going to be all right... But he did. He did know why. He loved her like a daughter. Whether she liked it or not.

"What are you staring at?" Sam said bringing him back from his thoughts

He blinked twice, "Your mom called"

"What'd she say?" Sam said half listening and half working

"She wants to know if you're up for talking to your Aunt Haley tonight. She wants to talk to you" He said carefully

Haley's name made Sam recoil inside. The drama in her class was the start of all the hell that happened to her.

She thought about it for a second, she had to face her either way, "yea. I'm cool"

Julian gave her a smile, "okay then"

He sent Brooke a text,

**Text from Julian: She's cool. **

**Text from Brooke: haha, I'm guessing those are her words? I'll tell Haley.**

It was around 8 o'clock when Haley got to their home. Julian let her in and Sam felt the overwhelming urge to run out the door, instead she rooted herself to her chair, turned up her music and focused on her essay. Haley went to the table and sat across from Sam. She saw the bundle of nerves that Sam was trying to hide, but she was still incredibly disappointed with her. Julian sat down by Sam. As much as she hated to admit it, it was to her great relief to have him close. She felt safe with him right there. Was she seeing him as a father now? She wanted to hate him so bad, but she couldn't.

Haley folded her hands in front of her, "Samantha"

No answer. She banged on the table and even Julian jumped a bit. Sam took out her earphones with an irritated expression.

"Pay attention when someone is talking to you. It'll make you ten times more likable" Haley expressed

Sam already felt ambushed. Julian tried to busy himself with the work before him.

"Sorry" Sam whispered

Haley turned to Julian, "Hey Julian do you think you could give me and Sam some time?" she asked

Julian looked up from his work, "yeah sure."

He was getting up, but Sam didn't want him to leave, "Wait! Why can't he stay? He's like a stone most of the time. He won't ruin anything" Sam said trying to be her snarky self. But in reality she wanted his comforting presence there.

Julian looked at Sam, then at Haley. Haley was not impressed. "It's fine Haley. I'll just be on the couch" he said

_'damn it'_ Sam mouthed to herself

Haley turned back to Sam, "I am SO disappointed in you Samantha"

_'here we go'_ Sam thought. "I know. I know. I was stupid today. I was rude, disrespectful, defiant, and belligerent…I'm sorry Aunt Haley" Sam said embarrassed that she had to spew those adjectives to describe herself.

"Do you really think that's enough? A simple sorry Sam?" Haley questioned her

"What do you want me to say?" Sam asked frustrated

"Your behavior today was that of a child. I hope you know that you disgusted me with that "you all have picture perfect lives" statement. It disgusted me Sam."

Sam felt her cheeks redden and her eyes water, but she wouldn't let herself cry…again.

"I'm sorry, but that's how I felt" Sam said honestly

Haley did her best to keep her voice civil towards her 14-year old ignorant niece,

"We all know you've been through hell and back Samantha. But everyone has a story. I've been through hell too. Your mom's been through hell. Everyone has, it's just a different kind of hell. A different story to tell. I don't think you understand that."

Sam stayed quiet, and just stared at her chipping nail polish.

"You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. You aren't going to grow like that" Haley finally said what she had been thinking

Sam felt surprised. It was uncalled for. She looked up at Haley and let a stray tear fall, "you think I feel sorry for myself?" she choked

Sam felt hurt, she never thought of herself as a person that dwelled on her past.

Haley sighed, "today you did. And you can't do that to yourself Sam. You have to stop using your past as an excuse. You're better than that."

She didn't know why but her anger was rising, she slammed her hand on the table and stood up, "I try! You said that as if I don't try, when I do!" her face was flushed.

"Sit down Samantha!" Haley yelled

Julian cringed from the couch at the sound of the rising emotions coming from the table.

Sam sat down still wanting to flip the table and leave.

"I'm just being honest Sam" she said more calmly

Sam took a deep breath, remembering her mom's warning to control her emotions. "Sorry" Sam said through her teeth

Haley was surprised usually Sam's tirade would've continued, but she had restrained herself. Progress.

She took a good look at Sam. She really _was_ trying; she couldn't expect her to turn a new leaf from one day to the next. It was one step at a time. And her restraint showed that.

She sighed, "You're going to tutor Sarah in English"

Sam's eyes widened, "Are you serious? That'll never work!" she said exasperated

Haley's eyes narrowed, "well you're going to have to make it work. If you want to show me that you want to be better then you'll do as I say. If you reject my decision, then don't bother coming back to my class. You can go to your counselor and request a new English teacher."

Sam felt hurt that Haley could just dispose of her like that, "But, but you're my Aunt Haley" she said sounding needy

At Sam's words Haley felt sympathy. She wanted to embrace Sam. _'I'm always the mean aunt'_ she thought. But she couldn't bend to her emotion

"And that's why I'm having you tutor Sarah. It'll help you Sam. I know it sounds harsh. I'll always be your Aunt Haley, but if you say no to this, be aware that I'm going to lose the respect that I have for you. I don't want to do that." She said more lovingly

Sam started playing with her pencil as she thought about it,

"I don't want that either" she whispered, "when do I start?"

Haley smiled, relieved that she wouldn't have to go through with her threat,

"next week," she said definitively. Sam nodded, unsure of what to do next.

Haley could tell that Sam had been through a lot today. Brooke had told her about Harold, but she didn't want to bring that up once more. Instead she called Sam.

"Come here sweetie" she said maternally

Sam reluctantly got up from her chair and went towards her. Haley grabbed Sam's hands in hers, "You know I love you right?"

She looked away but Haley turned Sam's face towards her again, "Sammy I do. I love you. That's why I'm mean sometimes."

"I love you too Aunt Haley" she said quietly. Haley gave her a needed hug, "finish your essay. I'm excited to read it" she said. Sam let a smile creep onto her face, "okay then."

She went back to work and heard Haley joke with Julian about marriage and kids. Sam cringed. Marriage? Kids? She didn't know whether she felt excited, nervous, or angry. That meant that Julian would be her dad. _'He acted like one today'_ she thought. Honestly, she pretended like she hated it, but she sort of liked it. Sam didn't know how she would react if it ever happened.

... ... ... ...

It was 10 o'clock and Brooke wasn't back yet. Sam was hoping she would've came home already, but she didn't. She wanted to talk to her about Haley and her punishment. But it was because of Sarah that her mom wasn't here. She was tired and decided to go to bed.

"You going to bed Samson?" Julian asked as Sam came out from the restroom.

"yeah I am. And yes I know I'm going to my mom's room" she said annoyed

Julian smiled, "look I'm sorry, but-"

"yeah yeah, I get it. No need to explain. Trust broken. Me sneaking around blah blah blah" she said as she made her way to Brooke's room

Julian just watched her go, "hey Sam?" he called

She turned, "what now?"

"Good night. I love you" he said cautiously

Sam just stared at him, "umm thanks. Love you too." She closed the door

Julian beamed. It was exactly what he needed to hear.

Brooke finally got home around 11:30. She was exhausted. Julian was going to sleep on the couch, but Brooke wasn't having it. She offered him Sam's room.

But she wasn't happy when they went in, "This room is such a mess, look at all these clothes! Julian hand me that basket over there.." Brooke complained

Julian chuckled, "Babe. I came to Sam's room to sleep for the night. We don't need to clean it. Besides you're tired. Have Sam clean it later" he said

Brooke smiled at her ever so calm and logical boyfriend.

"Sit down with me for a second" he said

He grabbed her hands and looked into her bright eyes, "I know this isn't ideal. In the midst of your teenage daughter's messy room, but I feel like this fits us perfectly."

Brooke gasped, "Julian what, what're you doing?" she said choked up

He smiled and caressed her face, "I came to your house early today because I was going to prepare the most elaborate surprise for you. But then this whole situation happened. And then I got to thinking. And I realized this is what our life is. Sam, you, and me. So Brooke…"

Brooke let out a cry, "Julian.."

He bent down on one knee and took out a small velvet box from his pocket, "Brooke Davis…will you marry me?"

Brooke cried and enveloped Julian, "yes! Yes! Yes I'll marry you Julian Baker" she said through cheerful cries.

They embraced and cried,

"I love you" they said to one another

Slowly they fell to the bed and started undressing each other. Passionately they kissed. Their bodies touched and moved rhythmically. Their breath and their scent mixed. They became one. They were in love. They were inseparable.

Satisfied and ecstatic for what was to come Brooke made her way to her room. She wanted to stay with Julian, but she needed to stay with Sam. To make sure she would be okay for the night. She opened the door and smiled. Sam was curled into a ball, hidden under her blankets, hugging her giraffe. She kissed Sam's forehead, "I love you Sammy" she whispered. Brooke got ready for bed and laid next to her daughter. Sam curled into Brooke, and Brooke looked down at Sam sleeping peacefully. She hoped to God, this would be good news for Sam as well.

... ... ...

Julian couldn't sleep, he was beyond happy. As his thoughts reeled through his mind he felt a knock on the window. He got up and saw that it was Jack. Unfortunately for Jack, he couldn't tell it was Julian.

"Sam, open it!" he said from the other side

Julian opened the window and Jack's heart skipped a beat. He was going to run, but Julian grabbed him by the shirt.

"Get the hell in here" he spit at Jack

Jack stumbled in, "I, I, thought Sam was gonna be in here" he said frantic

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Julian angrily retorted

Jack stood there like a deer in headlights, "umm, no sir!"

Julian pointed at his chest, "You are NOT allowed in this room without mine or Brooke's permission, _especially_ not at this time. If I EVER catch you trying to sneak in here again, you will not be allowed to see Sam. Do you understand me? I expect you to respect the rules that Brooke has placed. I'm getting real tired of you Jack" he hissed

"Yes sir. I'm sorry" Jack said quietly

"Get the hell out of here! What're you waiting for?!"

Shamed, Jack went through the window. He just wanted to talk to Sam. Would he ever be allowed to do so?

**Please Review Guys, they make me write faster! What'd you think? It was a pretty dense chapter with a lot happening, but I hope I did it justice. What do you think of Julian's dad mode? Haley's Punishment? Julian and Brooke :D?...write whatever you feel like!**


	32. Brooke betrays Sam?

Sam woke herself up today. Usually her mom did it, especially when she slept in her room. But today was different. Today was the aftermath of yesterday, and Brooke was disappointed and hurt. When Sam went to the kitchen Brooke was about to leave for work. Sam noticed that she was all dressed up (more than usual of course) and realized she probably had a business meeting to go to.

Preoccupied with the logistics in front of her, she addressed Sam, "Hey Sam, I'm leaving now, but Julian is taking you to school"

Sam turned to Julian who smiled goofily.

"But I can get to school on my own" Sam whined

Brooke put her paper down, "You're going with Julian. And I never gave you the parameters to your punishment, I'll let him fill you in." she smiled at Julian as she said that, and he just chuckled.

Sam rolled her eyes, this new double-team dynamic was too new for her,

"Whatever"

"Alright I'm off" Brooke quipped as she gave Julian a kiss and whispered in his ear, "_We have to tell her soon_"

She turned towards Sam, "Samantha I expect you to be on your best behavior. Goof off in school and you're dead."

A while after Brooke left, Julian and Sam were in the car on their way to school.

"So Sam we gotta talk about your punishment"

Sam frowned, "yea, well I'd rather not" she said defiantly

Julian took a breath in order to remain calm, "well that sucks for you doesn't it?"

Sam just crossed her arms and refused to look at him.

Julian continued, "You're gonna be helping your mom around the store for a couple of weeks. If not, you're going to be helping your Aunt Haley or Aunt Peyton with whatever they need. This of course is aside from the tutoring that you're going to be doing next week with Sarah."

"That won't leave me anytime to spend with my friends!" she whined as she turned to Julian

"That's the point" he said sternly, "your mom said she needs you to man the counter today. Tomorrow your Aunt Peyton said she'd really like for you to come in to the record label and help her work"

Sam felt overwhelmed but she nodded, "fine then"

Julian turned up the music a bit, Sam waited a moment, unsure whether to speak or not.

"um…Do you think Brooke is mad at me?" she asked him. Julian sighed and turned the music back down, "give her some time Sam. Put yourself in her shoes for a second. I mean, how would you feel if your daughter disobeyed you, lied, and on top of that decided to have sex with her boyfriend."

Sam slumped down, "that really doesn't make things any better"

Julian instantly felt like an idiot, that was way too harsh, "Shit. I mean crap! I mean ugh, Sam you know what I mean. I'm sorry that was stupid of me." Julian saw the school and felt relief flood over him, "look we're almost here!" he said eager to change the subject.

Sam shrugged. When she got off the car Julian spotted Jack. He frowned and grabbed Sam's arm before she left, "what?" Sam said surprised at his touch.

His voice became paternalistic, "watch it with Jack. Don't do anything stupid."

Sam hated that Julian didn't trust him, "you don't know anything about him! All of what happened was my fault, he protected me." She said offended

Julian frowned, "fine, just be careful"

Sam rolled her eyes and left.

When Sam got to Jack she jumped into his arms.

"How bad was it?" he asked her

"We can't hang out for a while. They have me doing so much crap for them. I swear it's like they're breaking some kind of child labor law."

Jack smiled, "I'm sorry Sam. I was beyond stupid" He said as they walked hand in hand inside.

"I'm tired of talking about it. Let's not?"

"deal" he said as he grabbed her hand.

But Sam spent that whole day in school thinking about it. How was she going to spend an evening with a disappointed Brooke? In Haley's class, things were kind of back to normal; except for the extra glances that Haley was giving her. Jack was being extra careful, which got on her nerves, but she went along with it, not wanting to ruin things between them as well.

Finally the eternity of her school day ended. Jack walked with her to her house so she could pick up some things before she went in to Clothes over Bros.

Slowly, she opened the door because they didn't want Julian to see them together. But to their surprise, both Brooke and Julian were in the kitchen; they didn't hear them come in. Sam stopped as she heard what they were talking about.

"_Julian I'm so excited. I'm finally going to have my own children!" she quipped_

"_You mean we're going to have children" he laughed_

Sam felt someone stab at her heart when she heard those words. Did she not consider her a daughter? Did Brooke not feel like Sam was her own?

Jack grabbed her hand as he saw Sam's face turn stone cold.

" _I hope they don't turn out like Sam. One of her is enough and I'm tired of all the drama" she said_

" _Well she is going to be their big sister. Oh God." _

Sam heard Julian laugh nervously.

"_I can't wait until we're married. I'm gonna love them more than anything in the world. You guys are going to be the loves of my life" Brooke said as she kissed Julian._

Sam felt her heart fall to her stomach; she let go of Jack's hand and stoically walked out. Jack followed her instantly. She wasn't angry, she wasn't furious. She felt like she was 12 again. When her foster parents saw her as disposable. She felt like she was nothing, worthless. As if her only duty was to fulfill the role of a stand in child for Brooke. Hot tears fell down her cheeks as she walked towards Clothes Over Bros. Sam felt betrayed, hurt, lied to. She ignored Jack who was behind her,

"Sam! Wait up! Your mom loves you, you know that!" He briskly walked towards her, but her pace didn't slow.

She finally stopped and turned around, "Just leave me alone Jack, please." She said in a choked up voice, "please Jack, leave me alone."

He ran to her and forced her into a hug,

"NO! LET GO OF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sam screamed as if they were killing her

Jack was determined, "No! NO! I love you! Come here Sam, I love you" he kept on holding on to her, but she punched his chest with her small fists, "I hate you, I hate all of you! Fuck everyone!" she was beside herself as she beat and beat on his chest but he wouldn't let go of her, "let go of me! I hate you!, don't you get it!?" Tears and sobs escaped her. She slapped his face hard twice, he was taken aback, but he didn't let it get to him.

Jack didn't let go. He knew she was projecting all of her emotions on him.

"I love you Sam! I love you. Fuck them Sam! fuck everyone who ever thought that you were nothing. That's not true anymore. Get it out of your damn head! You mean the world to me. I'm not letting you go. Hug me damn it!"

Sam broke and fell inconsolably into his embrace. She didn't say anything, she just cried, and he let her. They were sitting on the sidewalk, a broken and vulnerable Sam holding tightly onto him.

A little while after, they walked to Clothes over Bros. Sam was going to act like she never heard anything, instead she was mentally bracing herself for the future to come.

She got there minutes before Brooke did. Jack stayed with her, he didn't care what Brooke or Julian thought, they hurt her and he wanted blood. When Brooke got there Sam was at the counter ringing someone up and Jack was on the couch. She looked at him still furious, "What the hell are you doing in my store Jack?" she asked pointedly.

"I'm waiting for Sam to finish." He said in a cold manner that surprised Brooke.

"Sam's not going out tonight. She's having dinner with Julian and me" she countered. He turned to Sam who was finishing up with the customer. She nodded to him, signaling that she was okay. He got up and stared Brooke down as he made his way out. He crashed into Julian when he opened the door.

"Watch where you're going kid" Julian said to him

Jack narrowed his eyes and made his hands into fists, "who the hell do you think you are? Get out of my way" he brushed past him on his way out. Julian and Brooke were shocked. Sam said nothing.

"Samantha what was that about?" Brooke whispered fiercely as she got closer to the counter. She didn't want the customers to hear.

Sam couldn't look at Brooke or Julian, " sorry."

Brooke noticed the defeat in Sam's voice. "Sam are you okay?"

Sam kept looking at the register, "yea"

Brooke turned to Julian and he shrugged his shoulders.

Hesitantly Brooke continued "okay, well we're going to close early today. We want to go to dinner. Just the three of us"

Sam looked up, she didn't want to go to dinner. Dinner meant hearing the things she heard at home all over again.

"umm you guys go, I can stay here" she said quietly

Brooke thought she was being difficult, "Samantha stop acting so gloomy. Just deal with being grounded and get over it."

Sam felt like exploding, her voice was shaking, "Just leave me alone Brooke. I don't want to go."

"Oh my God Sam what the hell?! I don't understand you!" Brooke yelled regardless of the last two customers in her store. Sam just stared at her devoid of emotion in her eyes. It was a trick she learned in foster care.

Julian stepped in, "Brooke she doesn't want to go that's fine. We'll do this another time" he said calmly

Brooke was furious, she wanted to do it today, but once again it was to be done on Sam's time, "NO! I'm tired of catering EVERYTHING to how she's feeling. Can you EVER think about anyone else but yourself?! Huh SAM? Why are you so selfish?! Damn it!"

Brook threw her hands in the air and turned to make her way out.

Sam didn't move, didn't change her expression. But she recited what she heard at home,

"_Julian I'm so excited. I'm finally going to have my own children."_ She recited emotionlessly

Brooke turned around, "What..what did you just say?" she said less severely

Sam continued, tears were falling down her cheeks, but her voice was stoic,

"_I hope they don't turn out like Sam. One of her is enough and I'm tired of all the drama."_ She said word for word

Brooke's heart fell. She had heard. "Sam, were you there when Julian an-"

Sam cut her off, _"I'm gonna love them more than anything in the world. You guys are going to be the loves of my life."_

Brooke and Julian stood there shocked.

Sam looked at them hurt and defeated, "I'm sorry for being so selfish." She grabbed her things and walked out, Brooke reached out to grab her but Sam brushed her off.

"Sam you didn't hear everything! Where are you going?!" she yelled outside of her store as she saw her daughter walk away . There was no response. Julian walked out. Brooke was inconsolable.

"Julian where is she, where is she going?!" she yelled

Julian grabbed her hand, "babe"

"NO! Come on! We have to follow her!"

Julian grabbed her by the shoulders, "Brooke. She's not leaving anywhere far. Trust me. But you have to let her go. We fucked up this time."

Brooke sat down on the sidewalk facing the direction that Sam walked, "I yelled at her. I hurt her. I hurt my little girl."

Julian sat down next to her, "We both hurt _our_ little girl"

There, outside of Clothes over Bros, on a dirty sidewalk sat a fashion designer in upscale clothes, and a movie director staring at nothing, but thinking about everything.

… … … …

Peyton was putting Sawyer down for a nap and Lucas was working on some plays for the big game tomorrow, when they heard their doorbell ring.

"Lucas can you get that?" Peyton called.

"alright" He rolled his eyes as he made his way to the door.

He was surprised to find Sam on the other side. He noticed that she had been crying. And she was carrying a dufflebag

"Sam? What's going on?"

"Can I come in uncle Lucas?" she said quietly.

"Yea, yea come in sweetie"

Peyton came in to the hallway, "Lucas, who was tha-Sam?!"

"Hey Aunt Peyton" she said embarrassed.

Peyton and Lucas knew something wasn't right. Lucas turned to her, "Let me get your things baby, go sit down with Peyton."

Sam agreed and went with her. Lucas came and sat down shortly after. Both he and Peyton sat across from Sam.

"Sammy what's going on?" Peyton asked

"Can I stay here?" she said looking at them vulnerably

"Sure sweetheart. We'd love for you to stay with us" Lucas responded

"but why do you want to stay here kiddo?" Peyton asked again

"You don't want me either?" Sam asked

The word "either" signaled to Lucas and Peyton that something detrimental had happened between Brooke and Sam, "Of course we do!" Peyton added, "but we just need to make sure everything at home is fine."

Sam looked at her small hands, "I heard mo- umm I mean Brooke talking about getting married with Julian and then she told him she was tired of me and how she hoped her kids don't turn out like me. Like I was nothing but a bad example. I'm nothing, that's what all my other foster parents told me." Sam's eyes glazed over as she let all the bad memories cross her mind

Peyton tensed. How could Brooke be stupid enough to say something like that?

"Sam, look at us honey" Peyton said maternally

She looked up and saw the sympathetic expressions on her uncle and aunt.

Lucas got up and sat next to Sam, he picked her up and placed her on his lap. Sam turned to him and he looked at her, "Sammy. I love you. You are NOT worthless. You are NOT nothing. Understand?"

Sam nodded and her lips began to quiver, "Uncle luke, why can't you be my dad?" she turned to Peyton, "Why can't you be my mom?"

"Come here sweetheart" He pulled her in and Sam cuddled into his spacious embrace.

He mouthed the words, "Call Brooke" to Peyton. She didn't need to be told twice.

… … …

"Peyton! Is Sam with you?! I've been waiting for her for hours!" Brooke eagerly asked when she picked up the phone

"Yes, she's with me. What the hell is wrong with you Brooke Davis?!" Peyton asked angrily

"She didn't hear everything Peyton! I know, I said things I regret, I need to talk to her. Let me talk to her. Please!" Brooke said distressed

"I doubt she wants to talk to you."

"Give her the damn phone!" she said desperately

"Fine!"

Brooke heard them on the other line,

"_Kiddo it's your mom. She wants to talk to you" _

Brooke strained herself to hear Sam's voice,

"_Come on kid, let go of Uncle Lucas and just talk to her"_ Peyton pressed

"_She doesn't want to talk Peyt. Tell Brooke she's going to have to wait until later"_ Brooke heard Lucas, he sounded annoyed at Peyton's request.

Peyton addressed her once more, "She doesn't want to talk Brooke. Sorry"

"I'm going over there" she said determined

Peyton spoke more sympathetically, "No you're not. She's upset. I don't think coming is going to make it any better

"Could you at least tell me if she's okay?" Brooke managed to squeak out

"She's with Lucas right now. Doesn't want to let go of him either…it looks like she brought a week's worth of clothes. She wants to stay with us."

"NO! Sam needs to be with us." Brooke said defensively

Peyton sighed, "Brooke, do you _really_ think that's the best option?"

There was a long silence, "…..just, just take care of her Peyton. I'll try again later" there was sadness in her voice.

"We will…Bye Brooke" with that Peyton hung up the phone

Peyton went back, Sam was still on Lucas's lap.

"Hey Sam?" she called quietly

Lucas gently nudged her, coaxing her to lift her head up. She finally did.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed. You have school tomorrow." Peyton said gently

Sam frowned. Peyton looked at Lucas and pointed her head towards the guestroom. He stood up with Sam in his arms and took her to bed. He was surprised that there was no opposition on her part. He sat her down and kissed her forehead, "get ready for bed Sammy. Aunt Peyton and I are going to be right next door."

She nodded.

He closed the door and went with Peyton "I have _never_ seen her so defeated." He said

After a thoughtful moment between the both of them Peyton whispered,

"Damn it Brooke."

**Please Review guys. There's only two or three chapters left, but I need your motivation, if you actually want to see the rest of the story! Anyways, what do you think of the situation, where should they go from here? Ps. It's not my intention to make Brooke the bad guy. You'll see!**


	33. An Assembly of painful surprises

Peyton dropped Sam off at School. She was still aloof but was making an effort to be as kind to Peyton and Lucas as possible,

"Thanks Aunt Peyton. I'll see you later"

"Hold on Sam!" Peyton quickly called to her. Sam turned around,

"I know it sounds arbitrary considering where we are right now, but, well, you're still grounded. So come home right after school"

Sam frowned. Apparently Peyton saw her moving in as temporary, Brooke's rules still dominated. But she knew better than to argue, "okay. I'll see you then, bye" She made her way into school. Jack saw Sam and grabbed her hand.

"I'm staying with my Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton. Not sure for how long…" Sam said quickly not wanting Jack to bombard her with questions about yesterday

He caught on, "okay. As long as you feel that it's where you should be." He said ending the short-lived conversation.

But his words resonated with her, "_as long as you feel that it's where you should be" _

Did she feel this way?

… … … …

Peyton called Brooke. She picked up after only one ring,

"Hello" Brooke said eagerly

"Hey B. Davis. I dropped Sam off at school. We managed to peel her off of Lucas last night." Peyton said in a lighter tone than before

Cautiously Brooke answered, "so, you're not angry with me?"

Peyton sighed, "Brooke. I owe you an apology. I flipped when I saw the state that Sam was in yesterday. But I know that you don't love Sam any less. You deserved to be excited."

Brooke felt slightly relieved, "I _won't_ love her any less. She's my daughter, nothing's going to change that…I do regret what I said though. It was insensitive and screwed up. I really am sorry Peyton." She said with a longing in her voice

"I know Brooke, I know." Peyton said with comfort

"I just wish _she_ knew. You know? I wish she'd let me tell her"

"you'll get that chance. Be patient."

"Hey P. Sawyer?" Brooke said quietly

"What's up sweetie?"

"Thanks."

Peyton smiled on the other side of the line.

… … … …

Jack and Sam were making their way to Haley's English class, which made Sam uneasy, but she tried her best to hide it. The knot in her stomach grew as she passed Brooke's classroom. The door was closed. Brooke never closed the door before; it was always open. But she could still see Brooke's figure behind the windowpane talking to a group of students. Sam felt sadness overcome her. She walked into English and Haley gently grabbed her arm,  
"Sam can we talk after class since you have study hall next?" she whispered

Sam saw the sincerity in her eyes, "do I have to?" she asked wholeheartedly

Haley smiled, "please Sam."

"okay then I guess" she said quietly

Haley let her go and watched Sam throughout the period. She was engrossed in her notebook, only bothering to look up once. She knew Sam wasn't writing the notes down, or bothering to listen to her riveting lesson about their current novel, 1984. But she didn't say anything. She preferred that Sam deal with her emotions on paper, then have her talk about the "Big Brother" government in 1984. The bell rang and Sam stayed in her seat watching everyone file out,

"You coming?" Jack asked

"She wants to talk to me" Sam said looking at Haley

Jack kissed her cheek, "I'll see you at lunch then."

She watched him walk out. His floppy hair covered by his hood. She loved his worn jeans and battered converse. Yet this misfit was a guardian. She was his protector for most of their life and now it was his turn.

Haley leaned on her desk and folded her arms smiling sympathetically at the teenager before her. She saw Brooke in her. They were meant for one another. She just hoped things would work out.

"So what'd you want to tell me?" Sam asked

"Hold on a sec. Sam" she responded

There was a knock on the classroom door. "Come in" Haley signaled, and in came Brooke.

Hesitantly she made her way towards Sam, "hey Sam" Brooke said slowly

Sam looked down because she would burst into tears if she kept looking at her, or worse she'd run. "no. You lied Aunt Haley…why, w-why is Brooke here?"

Haley was about to say something but Brooke stopped her, "No Haley, let me do this. She sat directly in front of Sam, "Samantha. I'm not _Brooke_, I'm mom."

Sam kept looking down at her desk, noticing all the dents and past erasures on it. She felt a hand lift her chin up, "Sam, please…" she sounded remorseful. But Sam just turned her head away, not uttering a word.

Brooke felt a stab to her chest. Sam's anger she could handle, but this was different. There was indifference and defeat in Sam's demeanor.

"Sam I want you to know that what I said was terrible of me, and I'm truly sorry. I was just excited. But I need you to understand that I love you, and nothing is going to change that. Not Julian, not kids, not anything Sam."

Sam looked up at her, "If you didn't mean it, then why'd you say it? You said that you hope they don't turn out like me. " she said in a hurt voice

Brooke blinked twice, "Sam you have to understand tha-"

Sam cut her off, "No I don't have to understand anything. I gotta go. I need to study. Bye Brooke"

She grabbed her things and made her way out, "Sorry Aunt Haley" she said before she left.

Brooke just sat there in disbelief. Just like that Sam left. After all that they'd been through. She knew they'd get through it, but it was hard to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

… … … …

It had been a week since Sam moved in with Peyton. The only time Brooke saw Sam was at school. Brooke was going to school daily this week to help her students on their big project. But that was only half the reason; she also wanted to catch all the glimpses she could of her daughter. Occasionally they'd make eye contact. Other times Brooke would catch Sam in the halls grabbing her by the arm, but Sam just shrugged her off. Peyton and Lucas were in constant connection with Brooke. From what she could tell Sam was back to her snarky self, but she was a lot more thoughtful nowadays, going into a thinking mode where she became very serious. She was thinking about Brooke. The same way that Brooke was thinking about her. Sam missed her terribly. She'd purposely walk past Brooke's classroom just to hear her mom talking to her students. Throughout this though, there was a voice in the back of her head that replayed that moment in the kitchen.

Today was also the day that the cutest couple would be announced. In honor of Valentines Day, the school would have an assembly where both couples would go on stage for the winner to be chosen. All kids and faculty would be there. It was an even gloomier day for Brooke, knowing she'd have to watch Sam go on stage. Watch the daughter that didn't want to consider her as "mom" any longer.

Brooke got to school and saw that Sam wasn't with Jack. She seized the opportunity, "Jack!" she called

He turned and when he noticed it was Brooke he walked faster the other way. Brooke sped up and grabbed his arm, "Jack please" she asked

"What?" he asked tersely

"You are the single, most important person in Sam's life right now. I need her to understand that I love her more than anything in this world. NOTHING will change that. I said stupid things but I was frustrated and tired. That's not an excuse, but what she didn't see was me beaming as I thought of her being a role model of strength and how much of a protector she'd be with my future kids. She didn't see that Jack. She didn't see me talking of how proud I am of her"

Jack was surprised, "well why'd you say all that stuff before?"

Brooke was frustrated, "BECAUSE, I needed to vent! Jack when you're older and you have your own children, you'll see how crazy they drive you, but you still love them. You get tired of their antics, but never of them. Never of their personality and their oddities that make them who they are. It's true I was tired of her actions and her attitude, but not of her. Not of her presence, her smile, her wit."

"I never doubted that you loved her any less Ms. Davis" he said honestly

"Then why were you so angry?" she said confused and a bit peeved

Jack sighed, "Because, Sam was hurt and the only person I could pin it to was you and Julian, and my instincts kicked in"

Brooke smiled, "Jack please help Sam understand" This was her hail mary. A young floppy-haired teenage boy, but she knew that Sam and him had a connection that no one else had.

"It's up to Sam" he said as he walked away. Brooke stood there watching him walk towards the front.

… … …

Everyone was counting down the minutes for the assembly, until they all heard the announcement, "All faculty and students make their way to the auditorium for the crowning of best couple"

All the students rushed to the auditorium. Brooke took a deep breath and composed herself. She got to the assembly and sat with Haley and Lucas, along with the rest of the staff. Sam and Jack were already on stage, as were Julia and Brennan. Lucas squeezed Brooke's hand, showing her support. She just stared intently at her daughter. Sam turned and saw her staring. She was nervous and Brooke knew it. To give her confidence Brooke winked at her and nodded. Sam weakly smiled and turned away, not wanting to give Brooke the satisfaction of knowing that her presence really helped ease her nerves.

The principal walked up to the podium overzealously. He seemed preoccupied and it was obvious he didn't really want to be there, but was doing it for the students.

He cleared his throat, "alright settle down, settle down kids." He waited until the buzz of chatter eased, "okay, well today is pretty exciting. You are all going to text the number on the screen here in a few moments with the code for either pair of couples here. It's totally anonymous so no worries. Before we do this I would like to-"

Suddenly the screen with the codes turned into a video and a disguised voice boomed through the speakers,

"Let's all take a look at the screwed up couple Jack and Sam."

Mr. Thomas was confused, "What the hell?! Take that off!" he yelled at no one. Someone had managed to override everything and he was powerless to turn it off. The video continued.

Pictures of a young Sam in ragged clothes passed as the voice narrated, "Here we see Sam a foster kid with problems from the start. No one wanted her so she skipped to different homes a lot. What a loser"

Mr. Thomas was furious, he was in the back yelling at everyone, but the technician couldn't stop it.

"Turn the damn thing off!" he screamed

"I, I can't. Someone overrode me. I have no access!" He nervously squealed

There was a hacker.

The video didn't stop.

Then there were pictures of both Jack and Sam. They both looked a bit dirty and in need of a good haircut. In particular a newspaper clipping of them leaving a home because of their wild antics of cutting their foster mother's hair. (what they didn't show was their reasoning behind it. This foster mother had cut Sam's hair like a boy's because Sam refused to act girly).

The narrator continued, "here we see two losers leaving an already crappy home, to an even crappier home. Who does that to their poor mom? Freaks do."

The auditorium was filled with hushed whispers. Some were in shock, others were furious. The faculty were gasping, some turned to look at Brooke. She didn't move, she was shaking with anger. Her fists tightened. She wanted to see all of it, so she could have more reason to be angry. Julia was behind all of this, she wasn't stupid.

Sam and Jack were in shock. She just kept repeating, "oh my God Jack. Oh my God. I'm gonna kill her. " Jack calmed her down, "don't do anything stupid Sam. Just let it roll of your shoulders. We'll deal with it later" he whispered

The video changed direction and showed the B. Davis magazine cover of Sam and Brooke. Both mother and daughter's heart fell to their stomach.

"And now we have the feel-good story of the year. A screwed up, rebellious freak teenager, taken in by a bleeding heart fashion designer. Here we see the beautiful Brooke Davis, smiling happily as she hugs her adopted loser of a daughter. PITIFUL. JUST PITIFUL."

The video ended with a picture of Jack and Sam by his locker holding hands, with the narrator saying a final line, "so take this as an informational. You have freak shows as a choice. Think about it" It faded to black.

The room was silent. Mr. Thomas stared at everyone and couldn't utter a word. Brooke was about to get up, but Haley held her in place, "don't you dare move. You're gonna kill Julia if you do."

Sam stared out at the auditorium, everyone was looking at her and Jack. She stood up and ran out. The security guard let her go. Jack was enraged, he stood up,

"What the FUCK, you BITCH!" he lunged at Julia and Brennan, but a security guard grabbed him. "Let me GO! I need to talk to her!" The guard didn't let him go, "Son you have to calm down." Jack punched him, which made the guard stagger, at his release he ran out to go with Sam. Mr. Thomas grabbed the guard, "Let him go" he whispered. Brooke got up and was determined to find Sam. Mr. Thomas went on the podium, "No one is moving, until I figure out who did this!" he said authoritatively.

When Brooke reached the outer doors of the school another security stopped her, "Mam you can't leave school right now. Principal's orders, gotta figure out who made the video about that girl"

"I'm her MOTHER, you IDIOT!" she yelled

The security didn't believe her, "yea sure, and I'm her daddy"

Brooke grew furious, "listen you damn rent a cop. If you don't get the hell out of my way, I will find a way to make your life a living hell."

The security felt insulted, "and how do you suppose you're gonna do that?" he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

Brooke narrowed her eyes as well, "It won't be hard. You're an imbecile who let a FIF-TEEN year old leave campus! Get out of my way, I swear to God, get out of my DAMN WAY!"

Lucas came up behind Brooke, "HEY! Let her leave Jerry, she's her mom!"

Jerry 's eyes widened, "aww damn." Was all he said, he let her go and Lucas followed running just to catch up. They got in the car.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked Brooke

"to get Julian" her answer was short and trite. Her knuckles were white as she squeezed the steering wheel.

Lucas nodded and stared at the scenery. Brooke's phone vibrated,  
"Can you check that?" she asked in serious tone

"It's from Jack" Lucas said. "He says that he's with Sam. And he'll text you later. He says not to go looking for her"

Brooke stopped at a red light and slammed her fist on the wheel, causing it to beep, "Damn it!" she yelled

"Brooke, calm down, it's okay"

"Lucas! Are you kidding me! It's not okay. Nothing is okay! Sam's whole life has been tragedy after tragedy. Now she has to relive the whole damn thing?! How are you going to tell me that, "it's okay"! When it's not! And I'm here with no power to help her because she's holding some damn grudge against me! This whole thing is screwed up!" she yelled exasperated.

Lucas stayed quiet the rest of the way to Brooke's house. He texted Peyton to go as well.

When Brooke opened the door, it was Peyton that greeted her.

The moment she saw Peyton her face crumpled, "peyton" she choked out

"Oh sweetie come here" she said maternally as she pulled Brooke in for a hug

Brooke fell into her best friend's arms

"What am I supposed to do Peyton?" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks,

"Shhh. Shhh. Sweetie, things will work out. I promise. Sam needs you now; she's going to recognize it."

Peyton led Brooke to her couch and she embraced Brooke in her arms. It was Brooke's turn to be coddled.

"I can't go out looking for her. I'm helpless!" she said

Peyton caressed Brooke's hair, "shh, calm down Brooke. Don't worry. She's with Jack. That kid loves her too much, to let anything happen to her."

Brooke moved in closer to Peyton, the way that Sam did with her. Peyton comforted her, "it's okay sweetheart, it's okay. I'm here. P. Sawyer's here."

"What the fuck happened?" Julian asked worriedly to Lucas. He explained everything to Julian, and Julian felt the overwhelming need to run out and find Sam. "Why are we just standing here!? Let's go find her then!" He said frustrated.

Lucas grabbed him, "dude, calm down. Jack's with her, he said he'll text us."

Julian couldn't understand why they listened to a child, "Who made him boss? Why the hell does Brooke trust him so much?!"

Lucas looked at him surprised, "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Julian said angrily

"Jack and Sam have been inseparable since foster care. He knows her just as much as Brooke knows Sam. They're more in tune than anyone else. He understands her and has her best interests at heart. That's why Brooke trusts him so much."

Julian didn't say anything he just stormed off to Sam's room. He sat on her bed and cried. He cried for Sam. He cried for Brooke. He cried for his family.

Julian felt his pocket vibrate. It was a text from Jack of all people.

**Text : Brooke's not answering her text, that's why I texted you. But Sam and me are at the cemetery. I want you and Brooke to be here, ready for Sam.**

**Text from Julian: On our way. Take care of her Jack.**

Julian got up and went to Brooke who was still in Peyton's embrace.

He cleared his throat and gently jostled her shoulder, "Hey baby?" he whispered

Brooke lifted herself up, "yea Julian?" she answered

"Jack texted me. They're at the cemetery. He wants us to be there ready for Sam."

Brooke practically jumped form the couch, "well let's go!" she said nervous and relieved at the same time

On their way to the cemetery the only thing that replayed in Brooke's head, was the weak smile that Sam gave to her before the assembly started, then to the almost childish face of hurt that Sam had as she looked out to the auditorium after the video. Brooke knew Sam was looking for her face, because the moment Sam saw her, Brooke returned a look of a welcoming sympathy and protection that only a mother can give. And the moment Sam saw it, she ran.

**I got so many reviews I just had to write as soon as possible! So keep on reviewing guys. Thanks for the support! So what do you think? Tell me anything you'd like!**


	34. Update for the Next Story!

So I put a poll up on my profile (it's at the very top right below my name) for you guys to decide what you want the next story to be about. So vote! If you're not satisfied with the options PM me your suggestion! I don't know whether to keep on writing or not, so I need to see what you guys think. I might write multiple if I'm feeling up to it. If i don't get any results then I'm pretty sure I know what the answer is lol. We still have one or two more chapters left for this story. Haven't written the next chapter for the story because I've been so busy, and the reviews haven't been coming in so my motivation is currently elsewhere (I know I'm horrible). Sorry for the wait!

If you can't see the poll here are the options and leave them in a review if you'd like:

Brooke and Sam

Peyton and teenage Sawyer

Both Sam and Sawyer (with Brook and peyton of course)

Twilight: Teenage Renesmee (an idea I've been toying with)

and I take suggestions too!


	35. You're Lucky Sam

Brooke and Julian were quiet on their way to the cemetery. They didn't know what to expect but they trusted the text from Jack. Brooke could only think of how helpless Sam was today. Julian only thought of how both of the women in his life were in a state of disrepair without one another.

Once there, they saw Sam and Jack walking from afar. Jack was speaking and Sam was listening, their hands intertwined. Julian parked and waited for Brooke, but she wasn't getting out. He decided to take the initiative.

"Alright Brooke let's go" he said unbuckling his seatbelt. Brooke put her hand in front of him,

"No. Wait. Let Jack talk to her." She said almost lost in the situation posed in front of her.

"Are you serious?" he said annoyed. Brooke said nothing. Julian sighed loudly, but decided to wait with her.

... … … …

"Do you remember that day?" Jack said quietly.

Sam and Jack stood in front of the plaque on the floor with the name Johnny Simms. Simply his name. Nothing else to it. Sam stayed quiet. Jack appeased to her again.

"Do you remember Sam?"

"yeah" she said almost inaudibly.

He squeezed her hand, and continued in a whisper, "yea. Can't believe he turned 18 and just overdosed the next day. Remember what he told us?"

Sam didn't want to cry so she nodded and managed to mumble "mhm"

Jack continued, "He told us that once you're 18 and kicked out of foster care there's nothing left. No place to go but south he said. Remember?...He said we're lucky if we find someone that loves us…"

Sam could hear Johnny speak to her. He was lying on the bathroom floor, half dead. Those were his last words to Jack and Sam right before he said "I love you" as their foster mother pushed them out and dragged him outside towards the EMTs.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek, his words were resonating with her, _"you fuckers are lucky if you find someone that loves you."_

She kneeled down on the grass. Brooke loved her. Brooke loved her a lot. And she took it for granted. Jack bent down with her. He knew that Johnny would help put things in perspective for Sam.

"What're you thinking Sam?" Jack asked

Sam lied, "How much hell Johnny would've raised if he saw what Julia did today"

Jack looked at the plaque, "I think you're lying"

Sam glared at him, "what?"

Jack looked back, "I don't think you're telling the truth."

She felt offended at the fact that Jack could look past her so easily, "how the hell would you know…"

Jack didn't budge, "I think you're thinking about Brooke. Johnny would've considered you a lucky fucker, 'cause you are one. Sam…all the kids in foster homes would _kill_ to have a mom like her." Jack hesitated and lowered his voice, "…I would kill to have a mom like yours."

"you have a good foster mom" Sam countered

Jack stared at her, "Sam it's not permanent. They care about me, but they're yet to actually adopt me. Brooke really loves you."

There was a silence between them, but Jack was determined to get Sam to see reason.

"Do you remember why Johnny got sent to juvenile hall when we were 10?" Jack asked.

"umm yeah. He stopped mommy Jen, umm I mean Jen, from spanking me with Harold's damn belt." Sam said cringing at the memory. She hated that belt.

Jack smiled, "he punched her good" he crossed his legs on the grass and began pulling the blades out, "Brooke's a good mom and you know it."

Sam glanced at him, "you heard what she thought of me"

He rolled is eyes, "You _were_ being dramatic. You_ are_ pretty rebellious. She got tired of it for a moment. Can you blame her for breaking under pressure?"

"What are you saying?" Sam said confused

"I'm _saying_ that Brooke wasn't tired of you, she was fed up with your actions. That doesn't mean she's ever gonna stop loving you" He smiled, "…you know in that weird obsessed overprotective way, that she has fucking trademarked." Jack said jokingly.

Sam chuckled because she knew it was sort of true, but her chuckle turned into a noticeable frown, "but…I don't want to go back"

Jack returned her frown, "what?...why?"

Sam started playing with the grass, "well you know how when a foster mom gets pregnant, they don't want the foster kids no more?..and they told us that it's not that they don't love us, but they didn't want their love for us to get in the way of their love for the baby"

Jack had a feeling he knew where this was going, "yea, so?"

Sam pulled a blade out and broke it into tinier pieces, "well I want her kids to feel the same love she gave me. And she can't do that if I'm still there…in the way."

Jack was stunned, he didn't know that _this _was the reason Sam was so reluctant to go back.

Sam continued, "what she said hurt, but at the same time I don't want to get in the way. I love Brooke and she has a lot of love and lessons for her future kids."

Jack stopped Sam from pulling another blade of grass, she turned to face him, "Sam, it's not the same out here in the real world out of foster care"

"It's not?" Sam said genuinely confused. Jack thought it cute how Sam was still so gullible. It seemed like his protector spent so much time fighting, and he spent so much time contemplating.

He smiled, "Baby no it's not. I promise. Here in the real world, parents like Brooke and Julian love their kids the same. And one kid, adopted or not, never gets in the way of the other. You won't distract Brooke's love for anyone."

Sam felt a weight lift from her heart, "are, are you s-sure?"

"I cross my heart and hope to die" he whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.

Jack pulled back and her eyes watered and tears streamed down her face. Her words were minced with her very quiet cries, "Jack do you, do you think she's still kinda upset? Do you think I should go talk to her right now? What should I do?!"

She sounded almost desperate, as if in a moment's time Brooke would disappear and she would've missed her chance.

Jack looked past Sam for a second and saw Julian and Brooke making their way towards them.

He knew exactly what to say, "why don't you ask her?"

Sam saw that he was staring past her and she turned. There in the short distance were Brooke and Julian. Her heart raced and all she could think of was the warmth of her mother's touch. Brooke locked eyes with Sam and she smiled maternally. Brooke was unsure of what Sam was thinking. Sam stood up and ran. She ran with all she could, feeling the sting of her tears being whipped with the wind.

When she finally reached Brooke, Sam jumped into her arms, "mommy" she cried wearily

Brooke hugged her back tightly, kissing Sam on the top of her head.

Sam was inconsolable, "I missed you momma, I missed you!"

Brooke soothed her with her ever-raspy voice, "Sweetheart it's okay...Don't worry Sammy. It's over now."

Sam didn't let go. She wanted to feel the safety of her mom's embrace forever.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry that I said all those things about you. I really am. You know I love you forever and always right?" Brooke whispered.

Sam couldn't talk much without sobbing simultaneously, so she just nodded furiously.

"I love you too mom and…I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Sam repeated

Slowly Brooke peeled Sam away, Sam hiccupped and wiped her tears away.

"what're you sorry for sweetheart?" Brooke asked gently

Sam stared at Julian who was quietly beside Brooke and then she stared at her mother, "for, for leaving these two weeks. I…I thought I was gonna be in the way of you loving your kids." Sam's eyes fell to the floor and she watched her shoe dig into the sand, "I thought that's what happened when someone has a fake kid then and a real kid" she said embarrassed

Brooke grabbed Sam and pulled her in once more, "baby, no! That's not true at all. I have enough love for you and for Julian. And for kids. And Sam?"

"yea" Sam choked out

"You're not some stand in child. You're really mine. You're my daughter, my little girl."

Sam clung onto Brooke and buried her head further into her chest. She left Sam there for a good moment, letting her cry. She felt her shirt soak with tears. She consoled Sam throughout, "shhh, shhh, I'm here. Mom's here. I won't ever stop loving you." As she calmed down Brooke turned to Julian,

"grab her. I have to talk to Jack" she whispered almost inaudibly. Julian was a mess, he didn't know how to handle this. Brooke realized he wasn't up for the challenge yet.

"Sammy?" She said looking down

"mhm" Sam said muffled.

"I have to talk to Jack, can you stay here with Julian?"

Sam nodded. Carefully she got out of their embrace. She gently squeezed Sam's hand, "I'll be back in a minute" she said calmly

… … … … …

Brooke walked up to Jack, who was still staring at Johnny Simm's only remembrance left of him. He didn't notice Brooke come up and sit next to him.

"Who was he?" Brooke said quietly

Jack turned mildly surprised to find her there, "he was our big brother in one of the homes"

Brooke crossed her arms; it was getting chilly, "what happened to him?"

Jack took his hands out of his pockets, "he overdosed when he turned 18. There's no point after 18, that's what he said."

Brooke winced. Another tragedy.

Jack could tell she felt uncomfortable, so he kept talking, "he taught us a lot though. Stopped a lot of belt beatings from Jen. She really liked to wail on Sam 'cause Sam was hella stubborn" he said in a trance. His memories were coming back.

Brooke grabbed Jack's hand.

His voice caught, "I, I looked up to him." Tears began to flow from his eyes. Brooke pulled him in for a hug. And for once Jack felt the love that Sam felt from Brooke.

"Jack, I'm sure he's proud of you" she said

Jack just cried, and Brooke coddled him in that "weird obsessed overprotective way" as he called it. She coddled him just like she would Sam.

"Sweetie, it'll be alright" she whispered

… … … …

Sam was tentative to look up at Julian,

"Umm Julian" she said still a bit emotional

"What up Samson?" he said trying to act nonchalant

"I'm sorry for being so stupid with you"

He lifted her face towards him and he noticed that her eyes were watery, "Sammy it's okay. I just need to know something"

Sam nodded. He smiled, "You know your mom and I want to marry in a year or so. Once my movie finishes up, but do you even _want_ me to marry Brooke? Do you _want _me to be your…your dad?"

Sam looked back down and dug her shoe into the ground, "Julian I umm I love you. A lot. Please stay." She stammered. Julian saw how small Sam was compared to him. How nervous she was to say those words. In a paternal burst, Julian lifted Sam into his arms. And Sam in a burst of daughterly vulnerability wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too sweetie" he whispered. Julian waited for Brooke to come back, as an exhausted Sam stayed in his wide arms. Finally Brooke came back with Jack walking behind her.

"We're giving him a ride" she said. She looked at the sight of Sam in Julian's arms and smiled, "do you want me to drive?" she asked already knowing the answer. He grinned, "yea, I'll stay with Sam." Before going in he looked at Jack, who froze at Julian's stare, "We cool kid?" Julian asked.

Jack stuttered, "uhh um yeah. We're cool"

Julian nodded and let him go in first. Slowly he placed a half asleep Sam in the car. Julian sat next to her, as Brooke drove home. Slowly she fell into his lap and curled herself towards him. Slowly, Sam fell into a comfortable slumber, while Julian rubbed her back. In that moment, he felt an inexplicable bond with Sam. It was a father's bond. It was a father's bond with her daughter.

… … … … … ….

Sam sat next to Jack at the family table. He looked extremely uncomfortable, so he kept fidgeting. Sam pinched him, "quit moving dude" she whispered

"OW!" he whispered back.

"Come on Jack. A tux isn't that bad, at least you don't have to wear this ridiculous dress" she said in a petrified tone. Jack laughed, he actually thought she looked cute in a dress and with make-up. Brooke had to beg her, and threaten her for Sam to put on the dress.

"I don't know I think you look cute. Kind of like a 16 year old princess. Since you never wanted a sweet 16, I can imagine this is how you would've looked." he teased

Sam pushed him off the chair. The thud made the guests turn. Sam then felt a pinch as well, "OW Aunt Haley!"

"can you quit horsing around? You're worse than your little brother! Remember it's your mom and dad's moment" she said smiling at the guests and scolding her simultaneously.

Peyton looked over from her chair, "geez kid, always making a scene"

Sam laughed, "okay, okay. Sorry. Here let me see little Davis"

Haley carefully handed Sam Davis.

Jack got up and sat by Sam again, "you suck Sam" he said

She smiled, "I love you Jack"

He bent in and kissed her.

As Jack watched Sam with the infant, he saw so much of Brooke in her. She was so good with him, so loving and patient. He always knew Sam would be a good mother.

Just as she caught Jack staring, the music played, and everyone at the reception stood up.

In came the bride and groom. Julian and Brooke Baker. As they were coming in, Brooke winked at Sam, and Sam winked back.

Jack grabbed Sam's hand and whispered, "You're one lucky fucker. You finally have the family you always wanted Sam. I'm so happy for you"

He squeezed her hand gently and Sam smiled. Jack was right, she finally got what she always wanted.

**okay so I know that the whole video thing was like completely erased from here except for a reference, but I wanted it to be a catalyst for Brooke and Sam's resolution. I didn't want it to be central, and I also didn't want to make the story too long winded... So since this is my first story, this is also my first ending. For my next story I'd like to improve my ending. So be honest! Did you like it? What could I have done better? What do you think of the story in general?**

**AND counting the poll, private messages, and reviews, the next story is going to be about both Brooke/Sam and Peyton/Sawyer! The dads will be Julian and Lucas of course! Hope you guys are happy with the result. Remember to review, it's what makes me write! See you then! Hopefullly that's soon!****  
**


End file.
